Path of a Thief
by Kraft58
Summary: Final story in the "Dark Robe Saga". Blu, Jewel, and Rose listen to Rico's backstory, revolving his run in with Marco and how he took on the life of a bird thief, eventually finding himself in Rio.
1. Prologue: A Different Kind of Adventure

_**Prologue:**_

_**A Different Kind of Adventure**_

The final day of the summer season drew to a glorious start. The wind swept through the jungles forcing the trees to sway in unison. Like some glorious dance, the branches and leaves rustled in every direction, properly choreographed by the forces of nature. The day promised to be a scorcher with very little humidity, or chance of rain to offer some relief from the tropical climate. As the sun began to rise over the tree tops, it soaked through the canopy of trees into the hollows which rested a short distance below.

The first few rays of the morning sunlight shined through the opening of the hollow of a small cannonball tree. Jewel formed a peaceful smile as she nuzzled Blu with her beak. She instinctively drew to his neck, kissing his cerulean feathers, and secretly hoped for some kind of reaction from the slumbering bird. He moaned and wrapped his wings around her, almost as if hoping for some reassurance that she still lay there on his chest. Jewel closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh, she moved up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. She listened to the beating of his heart. It was these kinds of intimate moments that made her feel safe in his wing. They hadn't changed positions all night. They covered her like thick fur blanket, which provided the right amount of warmth to allow her comfort.

From everything that had happened between the two of them lately, this moment seemed to pass like some kind of wonderful dream. She couldn't help but let her smile deepen. She didn't need to worry anymore. Dark Blu would never return. Marco and his band of villains rested in the afterlife. Even the world seemed to remain still, frozen forever in time. Finally she herself rested within the wings of the bird she loved. From all aspects in her mind, she could be at peace… relaxed… and content with her lot in life. She could finally be happy.

"Life is perfect." She sighed, "Absolutely perfect."

Blu moaned again and let his eyes open a slight crack. He formed a sly smile, having heard every word of what Jewel said. He pressed his wings tighter against her back, and leaned in to kiss her passionately. He longed to feel her beak against his every single morning. It filled him with happiness, and made him look forward to each dawn. Awakening next to her, proved to be the greatest feeling in the world. He knew only too well that the feeling felt mutual between the two lovebirds.

"I love you, Jewel." He smiled.

Before Jewel could respond, Rose and Rico fluttered into the hollow. They hovered in place for a moment before coming in for a landing. They stood in awkward silence as they both peered at the intimate look on their parent's faces. They didn't really acknowledge their arrival, they just stared wide eyed and sort of shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Did you two just get in?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow.

Rose nodded and hung her head to avoid her mother's stern expression. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry, mom. I thought you would want an evening alone with dad." She explained. "I thought I would show Rico some of the sights. He hasn't been in this section of Rio for very long."

This time Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He peered at the strange coloured macaw with a sort of mistrust. He felt a surge of overprotective fatherhood flow through his being. He couldn't trust Rico, not until he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt whose side he really was on. There seemed to be a certain suave manner about him, something that warned Blu that the newcomer could sweet talk his way out of any situation. He already knew that Rico held the position of a thief, but could there be more about him than that? Could he be a master manipulator? Could he be working for some new enemy that even Marco couldn't stand?

"I see," Blu played along for the time being. "How long have you known him, Rose?"

Rose could sense her father's mistrust. She held up a wing and shook her head in open defiance. She didn't want to answer the question, because she knew it would only expand the tension between her father and her new boyfriend. She lowered her head further and began to speak, changing the subject.

"He's agreed to share his story with us. Please, give him a chance. I think he'll be able to answer all of your questions."

Rico nodded his head.

"Please, Blu. Can you listen to me for a little while? I will do my best to answer all of your questions. If you still have any left over after I finish, than I will answer those as well. I don't want to start things off on the wrong foot."

Blu nodded his head in defeat. He couldn't deny him the right to be honest. He also found himself a bit curious about the macaw's origin story.

"Alright, but if I think you are lying, you'll be out of here faster than you can open your beak. If we're going to listen to your story, than I want nothing but honesty. Do I make myself clear?"

Rico smiled and spread his wings.

"I understand, sir. I won't insult you by giving you anything other than the truth. But it is fair to warn you, the story I am about to tell you is a heartbreaking one. It is a story about a great evil which haunted the land. It tells of a time of hardship and pain for the birds who dwelled on the borderlines of Rio de Janeiro… these were my people…. the blue and gold macaws. It all started several years before I was born. Just north of the borderlines lies a secret dwelling ruled by a group of vicious predators known as hawks."

Blu's eyes widened as he thought about the species for a moment. He shuddered and tried to shake off the memories.

"Hawks… you mean the same species of bird Marco was?"

Rico nodded.

"You see, this isn't the first time I've run into Marco. He's the evil I am speaking about. The evil which continued to grow like a disease with every member added to his Dark Robe Society. This is also their story. But enough with the questions… let me share with you the path of a thief."


	2. Chapter 1: Evil Beginnings

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Evil Beginnings!**_

A fierce storm raged throughout the night. Gathering momentum, strong gale force winds shrieked like a thousand wounded wolves. It battered through the trees, snapping tree branches, destroying nests, and blowing anything not nailed down far across the landscape. The canopy creaked and moaned under the strain as it fought to shelter the ground from the drenching onslaught of rain. With each passing second the weather continued to worsen. The surf-on rushed across the northern borders of Rio de Janeiro. Water rushed across the path, like a great river, it served to block any further advancement to the east and west. The trees themselves didn't fare much better. Chunks of tree bark snapped as the supported weight they carried continued to increase tenfold. Their internal structures weren't designed for this scenario. It would be the ultimate test of time to see which would fall first… the tree itself or the water carried beyond safe limits.

As the typhoon continued to creep across land, travelling proved to be too dangerous. Most birds sought shelter within their hollows, hoping that the wicked weather would pass by morning. They remained blissfully unaware of a figure creeping along the path. With her body damaged beyond repair, she dripped blood from several open wounds. She panted, struggling to remain breathing. In her wings nestled a small baby. He whimpered as he peered out at a complete loss for what was happening. His beak curled as he shed painful tears. Soaked to the bone, the baby felt cold. He didn't like it one bit. He stared up at his mother, who struggled to move forward. The wind blew her blood stained feathers in every direction. Her muddy talons hooked onto the ground, not willing to let go, lest they be blown away. Her voice called out to the baby in a soothing yet painful whisper. With every word, she became that much closer to death. She could feel her energy draining from her body.

"It's okay… It's okay… my son. We'll soon find shelter… I promise."

She heard the sound of footsteps echoing over the storm. They filled her ears, coming from every direction. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned around, eying the darkened forest. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew from the way they approached exactly who they were. Her courage deserted her. She hushed her baby and forced herself to sprint. She didn't care about herself anymore. She knew she would be dead anyways once her injuries claimed the last bit of her energy. She needed to get her baby hidden, somewhere safe, somewhere evil couldn't find him. Her talons splashed through the mud, the wind battered her senseless body like a rag doll. She groaned and fell to the ground. She failed her quest. She could not protect her charge. She peered at him, and frowned, the baby whimpered.

"My… son, please…. forgive me…"

The baby crawled towards his mother and rubbed his beak against her head. She didn't acknowledge his touch. He whimpered and tried again. His mother didn't move. Her eyes remained forever closed. Her body no longer a vassal of life… the baby shed a couple of tears and lay beside her. He hid under her wings which swayed in the shifting winds. He cooed softly, longing for his mother's touch which he would never again receive.

After a couple of minutes, the baby peered out from under his mother's wings. He could see a large predatory bird working its ways towards him. He cackled to himself and lifted him from off the ground. He kicked the deceased female. His face twisted with a sheer enjoyment from doing so.

"Thiago… over here, come quick!" he called out. He turned to see another large predatory bird emerge from the jungle. He bowed and presented the baby to him with outstretched wings. The bird seemed very timid and fearful while in the newcomer's presence. He did his best to avoid any eye contact with the unpleasant hawk. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and pointed towards the slain woman who lay dead on the ground.

"I found her…"

Thiago looked at the woman with an arched eyebrow. His beak twisted into a snarl. His face darkened with a furious rage which even sent shivers to surge down his own spine. He snatched the baby and admired him for a moment. He sniffed it, and pulled away, disgusted by the sight of the rather cute chick.

"Do you care to explain why I am holding a baby?" he asked. "And why on Earth is Sybil dead?"

The fearful hawk who had taken it upon himself to kick the slain bird lowered his head. His voice stuttered as his mind shifted through excuses. He needed to find a good one or his life would be forfeit. He rustled his wings together in nervous anticipation, his tail feathers drooped.

"W-W-W-Well, you see, Lord… she was uh already like that by the time I got here. She must have died from her injuries."

Thiago rolled his eyes. He shook his head and clicked his heavy beak together. His eyes never moved off the baby. He addressed the youngster as if he were his own servant. His voice sank to a cruel ominous whisper.

"Good for your mother, kid. But very bad for my friend here… wouldn't you agree?"

The baby whimpered almost as if in reply to the hawk's cold antics. Thiago cackled and turned his attention to his oafish companion.

"Now that explains what happened too her, but why am I holding this little brat? Shouldn't you be drowning him or something?"

The trembling hawk shook his head and held up a wing. He knew one mistake would end his life. His master seemed angry enough as it was, and with his foul mood came an unpredictable murderous villain.

"Perhaps you should raise him and train him in our own style of fighting. He might be useful to us."

Thiago held his free wing up to his beak, giving the matter some thought. He didn't really care much for the idea of raising another soldier, but he couldn't dismiss that the boy might hold some uses for him in the near future.

"Very well, I'll do as you say." Thiago sighed. "I will train him until he has served his purpose, than he will hold no use for anyone except as a load of dead meat. For the meantime, we might as well give him a name… I shall name him, Marco."

The trembling hawk nodded his head and straightened himself up to his full height. His heavy wings saluted in respect for his master. He let out a sigh of relief that he saved himself… for the moment at least.

"What a good name, master." He said in admiration. "A very good name indeed, Marco will serve us well."

"He better," Thiago growled. "Or it will be you're neck. You'll wish you would have drowned him by the time I'm finished with you."

Thunder rumbled far off in the distance, almost as if giving credibility to the hawk's threat. Thiago smiled as he let the beauty of the night embrace him. Even the weather was on his side.

# # #

The hawk civilization existed within a secret society, deep within the jungles to the north of Rio de Janeiro. Far from the preying eyes of humans, they remained hidden amongst the tropical glades. To most accounts, the hawks seemed to be a rare species amongst the rest of the civilization of birds. In reality, there existed over six hundred able bodied creatures, every one of them strong, fierce, determined, and very dangerous.

The weather didn't deter them from their active duties. They continued to train, allowing themselves to compensate for the weather. They used it to their advantage, allowing the gale force winds to improve their speed, agility, stamina, and strength of their fierce strikes. The rain only cooled their off, keeping them from becoming tired and overheated. Water did wonders for them in combat. They couldn't be beaten with all of their advantages in dangerous weather.

Thiago entered the village, with Marco resting peacefully in his wings. The baby appeared frightened, though he seemed peaceful enough for the moment anyways. Thiago didn't even attempt to calm the baby during the entire trip back. He didn't care for the brat. In fact, he could feel resentment, hatred, and an overwhelming sensation to slaughter the kid. His wings twitched with the kind in his grip. He could do it so easily, but knew he shouldn't. Not until he knew for certain on whether Marco held any value to him or not.

A small female hawk slipped to his side and brushed him off with two swift movements of her wing. She smiled and peered into his eyes. She bowed her head low with respect before speaking to him.

"How was your hunt?" she asked. "I bet, Sybil didn't get very far eh? It serves her right, the stupid fool."

Thiago held up his wing and issued for silence. He didn't wish to talk about the thrill of his hunt. The female quickly changed conversation topics to avoid angering her master. She eyed the baby in his possession and forced a rather cute smile upon the end of her beak.

"Awwww isn't he a cutie. Where in the world did you manage to find a baby hawk?"

Thiago once again issued for silence. He handed the baby too her and glared at her through stern no nonsense eyes. His voice echoed out in a cruel emotionless hiss. Despite her fears, she listened to his orders and nodded in understanding.

"His name is Marco… I'd advise you to remember that. Now take him and clean him up. His training begins tomorrow. Have him beaten until he can receive no more bruising. Ridicule him, until he holds no more compassion for anyone. I want to see his true potential as he grows. He might just be of some use to me."

The hawk stopped and noticed the female's stunned expression. She couldn't understand why he would want to have a baby beaten to such an extent. She shuddered and peered down at him.

"Oh, and one more thing," the hawk formed a wicked smile. "Tomorrow night, you'll bring him before the spix macaw statue. He is too be bathed in the moonlight, the way we all were. Do you understand?"

The female nodded her head again.

"Do you think the protective gods will speak to him, Lord?" she asked. "They say a messenger will appear to the one who holds the strength and power to slay a million birds in a single strike… the ultimate warrior… do you believe it is this boy?"

Thiago spit with disgust. He couldn't help but laugh at the very idea. He never believed in such nonsense as a messenger appearing before anyone. He never believed in the legend of the ultimate warrior or of the great army he was supposed to control with his own power. He didn't believe that powers of flesh and spirit could mix, granting far greater powers than anything ever imagined. It all seemed to be mystical mumbo jumbo. Sure he knew some spells, and he could use them to his advantage, but there wasn't anything out there to prove the existence of a god.

"Don't make me laugh," Thiago snarled after a couple of minutes. "He is nothing more than the son of a foolish old woman. He will never amount to anything except for being my puppet. I can guarantee you that one."


	3. Chapter 2: A Darker Destiny

_ **Chapter 2:**_

_**A Darker Destiny**_

The female hawk cradled Marco in her protective wings. Without a word she headed to the far side of the village. Ruined stone building and toppled over pillars littered the ground on both sides of her. The stones appeared green and worn from several hundred years of exposure to the harsh climate, drenching rains, sheering winds, and neglectful ignorance on the behalf of most tourists who visited Rio to check out dusty old relics like this. Several rooftop battlements rested caved inwards from their extreme age, but she paid the damage no attention. She continued onwards without a word, all the while she tried to hush the baby with a playful swat from her wing. She tried to limit her interaction with him. He wasn't christened by the gods yet, which meant he still could be seen as a danger. She climbed up a long staircase and came to an altar. Three stone statues stood forever stuck in time, their mission as sentinels remained far from complete. They peered out at her, never speaking, or moving a muscle. They remained motionless.

The hawk lowered herself onto one knee and raised the baby up into eyesight so the stone birds could see. She bowed her head with proper respect, but kept a careful watch on the center one – who happened to be a spix macaw. She closed her eyes and addressed the statue as if he were some sort of god. She hoped that the newcomer in her wings would please the protective gods. The ones who were at one time the spix macaw's ancestors. Often she would come to this spot and pray for food, good fortune, or victory in their battles. But today she needed to perform but a single task. She needed to christen the baby under his given name, and welcome him into her ancient tribe.

"Oh, hear me great guardian, he who holds the knowledge of all things. Beseech me, who is nothing more than your humble servant. My name is Deli, a priestess bound by the earthly flesh. We found this baby in the forest amongst the body of a slain hawk. With your wisdom, I ask that you release him of any sin caused by the deceased, and know him by his given name, Marco. He will honour you, and serve you for the remainder of his days. It is my hope that he is the one foretold to us… the ultimate warrior… he who is to hold a great army and lead the hawks to a supreme glory and shall declare us as rulers to all the birds within Brazil."

With her speech given, Deli rose onto her talons and proceeded to carry Marco behind the three stone statues, a place where a small pool of water rested. Without a word she lowered Marco in, holding him down so his whole body remained submerged. Marco coughed and sputtered as he breathed inwards, inhaling water which flooded into his mouth. The baby couldn't defend himself from drowning. He didn't know any better yet. The water continued to seep inwards filling his nostrils, and the crevices of his open beak. He could feel the ice cold, crystal clear liquid filling his lungs. As to what the outcome would be, he didn't know. He knew nothing of death yet. After a couple of minutes, Deli raised his body and dropped him upon the ground. She peered at her young charge.

"Kid, you don't know it yet, but today begins the remainder of your life. You will be a mighty hawk warrior, a bloodthirsty murderer with little regard for anyone of anything other than what's good for you, and what's good for our tribe. If you are the one foretold to us, you will rule all of Rio de Janeiro, and plunge it into a new glorious age. The age of a new world order… the age of the hawk."

Deli snapped her talon like a pair of fingers and waited for two male hawks to appear. They eyed the young baby with suspicious, yet curious eyes. They saluted to the priestess who glared out at them. Her beak curled into a vicious snarl, her beak razor sharp and very dangerous.

"Take him into the temple grounds, where the spix macaw statue can watch him. Train him, and do not spare the rod. Thiago demanded he be beaten until his body is covered with bruises. Ridicule him so he holds no conscience. Destroy every good thing about him and turn him into a cold blooded killer. Do not disappoint your master, or it won't end well for any of us."

The two hawks bowed in understanding and rescued the baby from off the ground. They proceeded off to do as Deli commanded. Neither took a second to slow their quick sprint pace. They didn't like being in the presence of the spooky and rather unpleasant hawk. She sent chills down their backs in more ways than they could fathom. No one knew how old she was, but they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she held more years than the rest of the hawks put together. Despite her youthful appearance, they could not deny that she was far more ancient than any of them could guess. She had seen sunsets that were long forgotten before any of them were even a twinkle in their mothers' eyes.

She folded her wings together and formed a wicked smile. She didn't know what it meant, but something inside of her heart told her that the baby named Marco would prove to be special. She let her harsh cruel laughter ring through the air. It intensified as she watched the three birds disappear from sight. She would need to pay close attention to the youngster that much seemed certain. In a short time, she would know for sure if he would be the creature foretold by the spix macaws – the ultimate warrior, chosen by the gods to create a new world order.

"Be strong, Marco." Deli grinned. "I can see you're inner strength. It will grow as you do, and you'll be the most dangerous hawk to ever live. That much is for certain. Thiago is a fool. He can't even begin to control your power. You'll be far too difficult to control."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Years began to creep by far slower than molasses on a cold day. Every twenty four hour cycle stretched on with very little hope for survival, little chance of redemption, and few friends to comfort him or even cared. Any sign of weakness became exploited landing him large open wounds along his body. He found out rather fast not to leave himself or his weaknesses exposed in any way. After long gruelling hours of hardened combat training, and several attempts at trial and error, he eventually found himself inventing his own unique fighting style which covered every portion of his body. He could block strikes from any direction and became a force to be reckoned with. Despite the cruel hostile environment and harsh torturous exercises he endured on a never ending basis, Marco began to grow… not only in size, but in strength, stamina, determination, speed, cockiness, and his cold selfish and sadistic attitude rivalled that of Thiago himself.

Soon Marco grew to become a young toddler. Reaching three years of age (identical to a six year old child) he stood proud and confident beside Thiago and Deli who treated him as a commander amongst the ranks. The village became second nature to him. The young child had memorised every single building, every single toppled over pillar, every spix macaw statue, every hidden area for potential ambushes, and the village's battle strategies. He knew it all by heart. With a wicked smile depicted upon the ends of his beak, he installed fear into his opponents. Those who showed weakness were cut down regardless of whether or not the match was just a little training. No one could defeat him. His skills far surpassed even the best able bodied hawk.

Thiago folded his wings together and watched a little bit of the sparring. Marco grunted as he lashed out his wings with full force. His opponent, a large muscle bulging bird growled as he easily evaded the attacks. He knew of the child's strength, but he would outsmart him. Marco would only be a threat if he managed to lay his wings upon him. He wouldn't give him that opportunity.

Both birds spun around in a makeshift circle. They glared at each other, neither saying a word nor backing down an inch. The large muscular bird cackled and spit with disgust. He arched two curious eyebrows and formed a confident smile.

"You're no threat to me, brat!" he grunted. "I've watched your battles. I've seen your moves. You're a pathetic little runt."

Marco shook his head, not buying into the insult. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He placed his spare wing over his heart.

"Ouch that hurts, did you come up with that all by yourself, or did mommy help you. Perhaps you should run home and get tucked into beddy-by."

The muscular bird growled, obviously stung by the hawk's scathing remarks. His face darkened with rage.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Marco smiled and watched the muscular bird charge forward. He spun and evaded the attack. With a slash of his wing, he aimed for a vital part of the spine. His feather column slashed through the main artery, separating the bird into two different sections. His talons ran a few more paces before falling forward. The bird's head remained lifeless dropping like a stone. Without sympathy, he kicked the upper torso, watching the blood stain the ground.

"Anger is a weakness. It clouds your judgment and causes you to make rash decisions. What a fool, you should have known that. Oh well, maybe you won't be such an embarrassment in the afterlife."

Thiago clapped his wings together and chuckled. He couldn't help but admire the child's lust for bloodshed. His cold twisted desires to watch his opponents' suffer from the most excruciating pain before their succumbed to the darkness of death. The kid proved more and more with each passing day that he held little value for anyone other than himself. As much as he didn't believe in the whole ultimate warrior idea, he couldn't deny the boy's unnatural talent.

"Come with me, my boy." Thiago grinned. "We're going to pay a visit to the spix macaw altar."

Marco nodded and followed suit. He jumped to the hawk's side. His eyes glared out with little emotion. His feathers stained with the blood, and chunks of guts and flesh. He toyed with a few of the pieces, admiring the squishy texture of the fleshy pink clumps. He wondered what they had been during their time in his opponent's body. He smiled and flicked it away from him. He didn't really care, as long as they wouldn't serve him any further use.

"Listen to me." Thiago hissed. "You have become strong. An admirable feat, but you still do not have what it takes to be a complete predator. Have you ever wondered why we do not go near the humans and their city?

Marco shook his head. His beak curled as he grinded it together. He didn't really care about such trivial things. His eyes burned out with little interest towards the topic of discussion. He continued to flick the clumps of flesh off of him.

"Why don't you quit stalling and just tell me?" he smiled. "I know you plan to tell me. Why don't you just get it over with?"

Thiago nodded his head, surprised that the boy knew his motives. His heart filled with dread. For the first time he felt a sense of anxiety building up in his system. The boy knew too much. Could he be a threat? Thiago couldn't hide the emotions on his face. He couldn't mask his insecurities, something which Marco took notice and made a mental note of. He hid a sly smile. His wings twitched as he plotted his next move. Thiago made his first big mistake. A weakness he would soon exploit.

"The human world is too unpredictable, and dangerous. There are those who seek to harm every creature and hold no value to life. These… smugglers… care for nothing and for no one. If they found out about us, we would be defenceless. Despite our strength we don't stand a chance against creatures that size. They would be able to capture us with ease. But rest assured we are quite safe from them here. Once we plan out our New World Order, we will be able to strike them back and take complete control of the city."

The boy nodded his head. He admired the thoughts of conquest. He admired the thought of the challenge the humans could provide. He chuckled as excitement filled his very being. He craved the challenge. He needed to experience it. He placed his wings together and tried to get them to stop trembling. Before long both creatures stood in front of a trio of spix macaws statues, blanketed in three separate shafts of moonlight seeping through a skylight.

Marco lowered himself onto one knee. He could feel a mystical power flowing throughout the chamber. A cold chill worked its way through his chest filling him with a eerie sense of a peaceful calm. He never felt anything like it before in his life. It filled him with fear. Without a word, or indication of his concerns, he watched Thiago work his way over to the statue and push one over. The moonlight seemed to change directions, penetrating into his chest. It felt like it reached into his heart. He couldn't move.

"W-What is this?" Marco growled. "Let me go!"

Thiago chuckled and held up a wing. He pushed the second statue over which shot a beam of moonlight into the boy's legs.

"Relax yourself, my friend." He smiled. "You will get what's coming to you. You have my word."

Marco's eyes widened as Thiago pushed over the final statue. The final beam of moonlight shot to his head. The world around him vanished into an empty black void. He could feel the peaceful presence growing stronger inside of him. It surrounded him, embracing him in its eternal beauty. Marco couldn't explain it, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this peace wasn't natural. It wasn't something ever before experienced by any creature.

"W-Where am I?" he found himself asking out loud. "Why am I here? Why do I feel so strange?"

The darkness shifted, slow at first but it began to spin faster and faster. Soon a large bird appeared before him. He appeared to look identical to the statues, but his face seemed twisted and darkened, almost like some kind of evil monster from the most foul of nightmares.

"Who are you?" Marco found himself asking. "You look like a spix macaw, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

"You are strong, Marco." The macaw said without moving his beak an inch. The voice seemed to encircle him, filling his ears and mind. Marco stood in awe at the impressive trick. "You have a great inner strength that has yet to be harnessed. It is the most powerful I've seen in any living being."

Marco held up his wings, his eyes narrowed as he prepared to charge the creature.

"I am not going to ask you again. Who are you? How do you know my name? I've never met you before in my life."

The macaw shook his head, ignoring the question for the second time. His eyes still peered into his mind without moving or blinking. There seemed to be something about this bird which filled the hawk with a sense of dread. Although for the moment, his presence felt comfortable enough to avoid having him run away.

"You've got a great amount of strength." The macaw explained again. "Too much for a mere hawk, I sense great things about you. Too think, I was beginning to think the legend of the ultimate warrior were only just that… a legend and nothing more. I'm glad to have finally been able to meet you."

"You know the legend of the ultimate warrior?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "But that's impossible, it's a hawk belief, we wouldn't share it with anyone, especially not to a macaw like you!"

The macaw didn't acknowledge Marco's tone. He remained un-intimidated. He continued onwards

"You have too much power for a mere hawk." He repeated for the second time. "I can sense great things about you, you can be worshipped. You can be like me… you can be a god amongst human and birds alike."

Marco nodded his head and swallowed a lump in his throat. The very idea filled him with a joyous feeling.

"Oh yeah, I can hold the power of a god you say? What must I do to acquire this power?"

The macaw spread his wings. His voice deepened into a cruel whisper.

"You must live the legend told by the ancestors. You must find five strong comrades, and kill as many creatures as possible."

Marco's eyes opened as wide as possible. The macaw dissolved and became stone once again. He peered at Thiago who looked at him with a rather stunned expression.

"Who are you talking too?" he arched a curious eyebrow.

Marco pointed a wing at the statue. Both hawks eyed the statue for a moment in silence.

"It was a spix macaw. He was talking to me. He told me-"

Thiago cackled and held up a wing. He shook his head. His eyes hardened and turned stern. With each passing second his temper began to rise.

"What a load of nonsense! You're letting a legend toy with your head. The spix macaws no longer exist. They've been extinct for years. Even if a few did survive they would not be talking to you."

Marco's eyes glistened and narrowed into dangerous pools of villainous treachery. He forced a confident smile which remained unnoticed by the older hawk who had his back turned to him.

"We'll see about that, you old fool."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The remainder of the day passed by without much incident, Marco returned home and tried his hardest to sleep. He couldn't take his mind off of the power the macaw promised to deliver to him… the powers of a god. He eyed his razor sharp talons and formed a wicked smile. He remembered the last few words the spix macaw had said to him.

"The path to becoming a god is to kill as many creatures as possible." Marco eyed his slumbering adoptive father (Thiago). His smile deepened. He knew the first creature on his hit list of victims. He raised his talon and slammed it on his throat. Try as he might, the hawk could not escape from his bonds. Within seconds the life vanished from his body, with his air supply strangled from his body, the villainous Thiago lay dead brought on by the only act of kindness he ever performed so long ago. He hadn't even been able to defend himself.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"You always did like to leave yourself open and vulnerable. You taught me to take advantage of my opponents. I'm afraid that includes you. Rest in peace you foolish old man."


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Ambitions

_**Author's notes:**_

Now that you know Marco's past, it's time to look into the events of the rest of the Dark Robe Society and see how they all came together. This will play an important part for when Rico is finally introduced into this story. So don't feel I am wasting your time with all of this build up. I promise it will all pay off.

_Please leave your reviews in the review section. _

_Thank you._

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Dark Ambitions**_

Marco stood emotionless over his adoptive father's body. His cold cruel eyes peered down with little enthusiasm or conflict towards the cold blooded murder. He panted and formed a wicked smile as he studied his victim. The old hawk appeared pale. His hooded eyelids concealed dark heavy circles which intensified as the rest of his face drained of any colour. In every sense of the word, the old hawk lay dead. His expired body didn't move a muscle. In the end Thiago hadn't put up much of a fight against him. In fact taken by surprise, he proved to be rather helpless. He didn't really have any sort of chance to defend himself at all. Marco cackled and spit with disgust, aiming intentionally for the deceased corpse. The natural thrill of killing now existed with him. He could feel his powerful lust for bloodshed growing with each passing second. With a heavy talon, he kicked the fallen bird and watched him slam against the wall, making no noise as he impacted and fell face first into the ground.

Without a word, Marco crept over to the slain bird and slammed his talon down on the unmoving murder victim. The hawk's face darkened with rage as he continued his ruthless assault on Thiago's unmoving body. One after another, the hawk continued to slash his razor sharp talons across the corpse, drawing blood. The stone floor began to turn red, as blood began to work its way across the cracked flooring, staining the granite. His demented smile continued to widen as he pretended that his adoptive father cried out in agony. He listened in vein to hear him. He ached for that privilege. In reality though, he would never receive such an honour.

"Cry for me!" Marco snarled. "Come on cry… beg for mercy, old man. What's the matter? Come over with a sudden case of death? My how tragic that must be, knowing that no one will ever miss you."

Marco cackled and kicked the slain hawk again, this time he aimed for the head knocking the neck back a short ways. If Thiago would have been alive, he would have felt every muscle, tendon, and bone in his neck snap and burst at the seam. Blood continued to flow like an endless river from several different wounds inflicted from Marco's assault. He admired the sight, and shook his head in amazement. He couldn't remember having this much fun ever. He enjoyed every second of letting his pent up anger and frustration explode through his limbs. He coveted this feeling, and longed for a new victim, just so he could toy with them too.

After a couple of minutes, Marco got his wish. He turned around, arching a curious eyebrow and sporting a wicked smile as he took notice of a newcomer standing in the doorway. He raised his wings and charged forward with lightning speed, laughing in sheer delight at the hawk's horrified face.

"What do you know… It looks like my work isn't done." He chuckled. "I love my job. As long as their victims, I can keep on going."

The horrified hawk turned to run. Without wasting a second, he cupped his wings together and screamed at the top of his lungs. He needed to alert the village before the murderer ended up destroying their way of life."

"Somebody come quickly, Marco has betrayed us!"

That decision sealed his fate. He didn't have time to take another step. He turned around still horrified at the sight of all the blood on the hawk's wings. The evil look which shined in his eyes, were not the ones he knew from the many sparring matches he witnessed. The newcomer's beak trembled as he tried to back away from Marco's advance. At least until he couldn't back away no more. His back remained arched against a stone wall. His fear implanted upon his face.

"You won't get away with this. If you kill me the entire village will come after you. You can't stop us all. You'll be dead before sunrise."

Marco shook his head. He held up his wings and licked his father's blood. The taste of it filled his beak with a bitter aroma, but he found himself wanting more. The addiction for the taste of his victims' blood filled him with pleasure. He would not deny himself of sustenance. He would learn to thrive on it.

"No, I'm afraid you are wrong, my friend" Marco cackled. "Not one of you is my equal. I've surpassed you all, and am on the verge of becoming a god. You think you can stop me. I would like to see you try. I'll cut every one of you down and have your blood spill on the ground... I need it… every last drop of it… and I hate to tell you but when I need something, I take it. No questions asked."

The hawk felt a cold sharp sting pierce through his body. He looked down for a brief second and saw Marco's wing pierce through his body. His threat didn't matter. He could see Marco's cold twisted face. It held no fear of the oncoming challenge. In that instance, he knew that Marco could not be stopped. He held the skills, the determination, the lust for power which remained unknown to all of them. The hawk frowned and pulled himself away from his attacker. His eyes rolled back into his head, clouding over into death. Within a second, he fell to the ground lifeless.

"And another one bites the dust." Marco smiled.

The demented hawk spread his wings and raised his head to the sky. He let the breeze rustle through his feathers. He closed his eyes and breathed in a sigh of content. He felt more at peace now than he ever did in his entire life. He stood motionless for a moment. He could hear the sounds of a creature approaching behind him. His eyes shot open and he turned to see Deli creeping up behind him. Several hawks backed her up. They remained stationary, waiting for the female to give the command. Her eyes glared out at him with curiosity.

"I see you have been keeping yourself busy." She said in an emotionless tone. Her eyes studied the slain creature, and his blood stained feathers. She arched a curious eyebrow. Her face not showing any signs of immediate fear, she pointed an accusing wing at him. She continued her interrogation, noticing the smug expression on Marco's face. "Why have you done this? What could you possible have to gain through such despicable acts of violence?"

"Despicable acts of violence?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. He pointed an accusing wing at the hawk priestess. He despised her, far more than the rest of them. He eyed every single one of them with hatred which filled him to the core. But he stared at Deli most of all. "You dare to judge me? Every single one of you is despicable. You hold blood on your wings too, not just me. You're all murderers. You long for the day one of you will be chosen to be the Ultimate Warrior, chosen by your precious little protective gods… well here's something you didn't see coming. Not one of you will ever hold that privilege."

An awkward silence shifted through the crowd. No one dared to speak up or acknowledge what the twisted and brutally sadistic hawk said. They couldn't deny his claim, but they couldn't agree to it either. The path of the protective gods remained uncertain. Deli stepped forward. Her ancient wing shoved Marco back away from her. She arched a curious eyebrow. With every passing second, her face darkened with a vengeful fury.

"You have no rights to mention our beliefs, traitor." She snarled. "You gave up all your rights when you attacked your own kind."

Marco stepped forward, shoving the old woman in a similar fashion. He plucked a stick off the ground and held it in his wings. He could fill it surging with a powerful energy unknown to him. He forced a smile and peered at it through his peripheral vision, and found himself surprised that it seemed to be glowing. The remaining hawks backed away. Fear gripped every single one of them, except for Deli who stared in amazement. Her outstretched wing trembled as she came to the only realisation which shot through her mind.

"Y-Y-You hold the powers of a god? You're the one they chose to lead us into a new glorious age?"

Marco shook his head. He clicked his beak together several times and eyed the old bird. He paced back and forth.

"No…" he frowned, "You see, they didn't chose me to lead you into the future… they chose me to lead myself. The rest of you were just pawns in a game called destiny. You know what, the game has just ended."

As soon as the hawk closed his beak, he swung the stick with all of his might. The glowing piece of wood grew striking every creature in a single strike. No one held any room to dodge. They hadn't been expecting the vicious attack. The stick sliced through their skin, severing bodies, destroying the dirt ground where they stood. Only Deli and Marco remained standing. Her eyes widened in horror as she peered back at the carnage. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. Blood stained the dirt in thick pools. She trembled and began to back away.

"I-I-I don't understand. They wouldn't betray us like this."

"Oh but they would." Marco grinned. "Your life holds no value to them. I received my orders, and that was too hurt as many people as possible, only then could I gain the powers needed for my destiny. It is as I said, you were nothing more than a little pawn in a game called destiny. Game over!"

Marco swung the stick one final time, cracking the old priestess over the head. She didn't stand a chance from the assault. She lay as dead as the rest of the village. Marco admired the destruction for a minute and tossed the weapon aside. He smiled and turned away.

"I'm bored." He pouted. "They really didn't last as long as I would have liked. Oh well, perhaps out there, I will find someone who will prove to be my equal. Till then, I'll just have to keep looking for more victims."

Marco spread his wings and let the wind carry him off through the sky. He cackled and fluttered off as fast as his wings would carry him. He knew deep down where he needed to go. The city of Rio de Janeiro… home to a population of over eight million birds.

"Perhaps I should recruit some more comrades." Marco frowned. "Or this might take awhile, and I'm a very busy bird."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Deep in the jungle just south of Rio de Janeiro, a small hollow rested within a grotto. Eternally serene, the moon allowed dim light to shine through the vine like strands of green foliage. Water sparkled as a pond shimmied in the breeze, casting ripples across the smooth glassy surface. The surrounding environment rested peacefully, undisturbed by a lone creature working his way unnoticed. Dressed in a dark black robe, he remained carefully concealed amongst the night.

Without a word he flew to a small branch and eyed the occupants of a nearby grotto. He could see two blue macaws. Both were female, though one was only just a little girl. He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. It had been ages since he tasted fresh meat. He could hear his stomach rumble with anticipation. He cackled, and eavesdropped on the two bird's conversation.

The young girl crawled up onto her mother's chest and snuggled comfortably against her feathers. She could feel the firmness of her chest as it weaved in and out through her struggled breaths. It would not be long until her mother would lay an egg and she would have a brother or sister to play with.

The robed bird arched a curious eyebrow as he took in the realisation that the mother appeared pregnant. He nodded his head and slammed a wing against the tree bark. He could not believe his good luck. He wouldn't just have two blue macaws freshly roasted for his dinner, but an over easy egg as well.

He kept a close eye on the situation. He forced a confident smile and continued to bide his time.

"Will the baby come soon, momma?" The little girl asked. "Please tell me yes."

Her mother wiped a wing through her daughter's feathery crown. She smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Yes, Amber. It should be any day now, my body grows weaker and that means the time is coming close."

"Have you thought up any names, momma?" Amber squawked. "Am I going to have a brother or sister?"

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh. She rolled her eyes at the girl's question. She knew that Amber was only being curious, but now wasn't the time for such trivial questions.

"You're going to have a new sister… named Jewel." Her mother explained. "I want you to be nice to her. Jewel will depend on you, especially since you're her big sister."

Amber nodded and peered at her mother's stomach. She wondered how a large egg could fit in such a tiny space. Before she could speak, her mother held up a solemn wing.

"I'm afraid the time for questions is over for today. Off to bed with you my beautiful stone."

Amber giggled at the nickname and hurried to do as her mother asked. She lowered herself into the nest and pretended to drift off.

The black robed creature smiled to himself. In a flash he changed his plan. He wanted to have a bit of fun before he could enjoy his newfound meal.

"Sisters, eh?" he chuckled. "This might be more fun than I thought. Let's split them a part and cause a little bit of drama. There's nothing more delicious than a sisterly rivalry."

* * *

# # #

* * *

A little after midnight, Amber still hadn't drifted off to sleep. Excited for the arrival of her new sister… Jewel, she thought about all the things she would teach her. She would help her mother in so many different ways, and best part of all, her sister would admire her in every single way. She remained silent, breaking free from her train of thought. She could hear her parents pacing around the upper part of the hollow. A private section set up as a maternity ward. She could hear her parents' conversation… an intense argument. Her eyes filled with fright at everything she heard.

"This baby is going to change our lives." Her father stormed through the hollow tree. "We need to discuss our daughter's future. What will become of Amber, once Jewel is born?"

"Why don't you train her to become the leader of the tree? The future generations will need guidance and we can't be around forever."

Her father stopped in his tracks. She could imagine him thinking about the suggestion for a moment.

"That sounds good, but Amber lacks focus and discipline. How could she ever become a proper leader if she's always concerned about the future and not the present?"

"Perhaps she would learn if you would take the time to guide her, and nurture her. Everybody starts somewhere."

"Yes," Her father sighed. "Starting tomorrow, her childhood comes to an end. She must learn to grow up!"

Amber shuddered at the thought. She was only three. She still held many years of being a child left ahead of her. She didn't want to become a grown up right this second. She shed a tear and rose up onto her talons.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't want to grow up! Not now, not ever!"

She flew from the nest, devastated. Her tears flooded from her eyes. She lowered herself onto a lower branch, out of sight from her home.

"Are you okay?"

Amber's eyes widened, she turned to the source of the voice. A black robed scarlet macaw stood behind her. His cold bloodshot eyes seemed to fill with a deceitful concern. He held his wings out and comforted the child.

"What seems to be the problem, little girl?"

"W-w-who are you?" Amber asked a little nervously. She backed away from the creature. "I was told not to talk to strangers."

"A very wise lesson," The macaw grinned. "My name is Roger. I suggest that you remember it. Now that we are no longer strangers, what's wrong?"

The spix macaw wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My sister could be born any day now." She cried. "When she is I won't be allowed to be a kid anymore. I will be forced to grow up and become the future leader of our nest."

Roger looked on with concern. He shook his head.

"That hardly seems fair. How can you be punished for such a natural part of life? You must hate your sister?"

Amber shook her head.

"No, I can't hate anyone. It's wrong."

She looked up to find herself alone. The black clad creature had vanished into the night, with no sign that he had ever been standing there.


	5. Chapter 4 Birth of the Dark Robe Society

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Birth of the Dark Robe Society:**_

The crescent moon peered down through the canopy of trees as the last few remnants of sunlight vanished upon the horizon. Like a demonic figure watching with a single curved eye, the faint moonlight cut through the jungle becoming the most prominent feature of the evening. It seemed different. Almost three times the size it should have been on any other occasion. The super-moon held a dark orangey-red colouring across its surface. As the blue sky faded into black, the colour only intensified, appearing like a single drop of blood upon a cloudless night sky. The whole horizon seemed to glow like a wild bush fire. Shadows crept through the darkness, remaining dark, ominous, and whispering secrets to anyone who would take the time to listen. The message seemed quite clear… evil was on its way to Rio de Janeiro and it wouldn't leave without a fight.

Roger continued along the path. His dark villainous eyes filled with delight as he thought about his plan. He couldn't believe his luck in finding a young girl with such hatred, such anger, and such evil dark desires brewing deep down inside of her. In every way she would be the perfect putty to mould in his image. He rubbed his wings together and cackled. He would be able to kill three birds with one single stone. He would have an obedient little servant. He would have several loads of fresh meat to eat… and last but not least, he would have new victims to torture before they died. He loved the sound of that. His plan held very little seams to sow, and fewer weaknesses to exploit. Once he held Amber's fate in his talons, he would have every base covered, every single disadvantage hidden away – in doing so he would hold all the cards. Mo one would be able to beat him at this rate.

"She will be mind," he promised himself. He clutched his wing together like a closed fist. He studied it for a moment in silence as he contemplated his words. His beak curled into a vicious, sinister smile. "Yes, just wait and see. I'll force her to make a deal with the devil himself… and then her soul will belong to me. There will be no death for her, but she'll be forced to watch the remainder of her family suffer and die. She won't have a chance of redemption once I'm done with her."

Roger's eyes widened as he studied his environment. He stood just outside of a little fairy ring burdened on the path. The long thick strands of grass stretched out in a giant circle. Around him he could hear the faint giggles of disembodied voices ringing through the air. He blinked a few times and began to back away. He could see the formation of will o' the wisps surrounding the circle. They danced through the night sky, and hovered in place every so often as if admiring him. Roger knew the legends of these evil balls of light, and how they guided travellers astray or often to their doom. He didn't want to risk his own safety on such a vicious entity.

"Shoo, get out of here!" he snarled. "I don't have time to deal with you, be gone before I get mad."

The balls of light encircled him. The danced and swayed almost as if trying to guide him into the fairy ring. He could hear the faint giggle of spirits growing louder. They called out to him in their hushed voices which seemed to fill his ears like a soft whisper. At first it only seemed like a little breeze through the night. But after a couple of moments, he could hear words.

"Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance!"

The scarlet macaw shook his head and threw his wings through the air. His eyes never moved, he could see the balls of light shift away from his grip. The whispering stopped as he clacked his beak together with vicious energy which reflected his foul mood. He would give these spirits no satisfaction in doing anything they wanted him to do. He cocked his head to one side and let his voice ring out. In his heart he could hear music, he let himself sing the most vicious song he could think of.

"When the devil is too busy, and deaths a bit too much

They call on me, by name you see.

For my special touch

To the gentlemen, I'm miss fortune, to the ladies, I'm sir prize.

Call me by any name. Any way it's all the same.

I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm the bump on every head.

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm the pin in your hip

I'm a thorn in your side,

Makes you wiggle, and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil

I am the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free! Your pain is everything I'll ever need."

Roger stomped his talons across the ground. He shook his fists, swatting them at the dancing balls of light. He could hear their discomfort. The souls of deceased children who died in the forests cried out in agony. He didn't care. He longed to hear their misery. He continued onwards with his song. His voice hardening as he continued onwards.

"While there's candy to be had

While there's children to make sad

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's granny's left to trip

Down the stairs…

I'll be there… I'll be waiting around the corner

It's a game I'm glad I'm in it,

cus there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free, your pain is all the company I need."

Roger held a wing over the spot where his heart should be. He felt no beating of it. He didn't even know if it still existed. All he knew was that he longed to make creatures miserable, and destroy their very existence. He proved time and time again that he didn't have any morals. He lived to kill, and that was his only intentions. Those he met held very little chance of salvation… except for Amber anyways. There seemed to be something special about her, and he wanted to find out what that something was. He would find out even if it took the rest of his life. He began to sing the next verse of his song, even though the will o' the wisps departed looking for less intimidating prey. They deserted because of the cowardly ways. The robed scarlet macaw knew that for a fact.

"I pledge my allegiance, too all things dark and I

Promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told

Lord, Beelzebub has never seen

A soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the nightmares they become

I'm the rattling of your skull

I'm the beating of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start

I'm an extra turn on the wrack

When your bones begin to crack!

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free, you're pain is all I'll ever need."

As Roger's song came to a close, a small will o' the wisp appeared, it circled him transforming from gold, to pink, and even the occasional glimpse of blue. Roger's eyes widened as he formed a confident smile. This little spirit didn't seem to frighten to easy or it would have ran off with the rest of its friends. He tried to reach out and grab it but found that it vanished from sight, in its place a spectral figure of himself formed. This caught his attention straight away. He backed away and held up his wings ready to defend himself.

"What trickery is this?" he growled. "Why do you show me my own image?"

The doppelganger laughed and mimicked his stance. He cocked his head to one side and responded in a voice that wasn't his own. This voice seemed far more sinister than anything he could ever hope to be. It was the same voice Marco heard from the spix macaw's apparition.

"You've got great power hidden within you… I would like for you to put it to good use."

Roger arched a curious eyebrow, the true meaning behind the words didn't clue into his mind, even though he thought about it for a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Haven't I already put it to use? I've killed hundreds of innocent creatures. I plan to slay as many as possible before my time on Earth expires -"

"Now that's a good ambition… very good indeed." The doppelganger cackled. "But it's not enough! I want you to kill, and kill, and kill. But you must first find comrades with the same ambition in life. You must help each other. You will never be beaten. You will achieve powers greater than you'd ever thought possible. Find them, and the powers of a god will be yours."

Roger found himself more than a little excited by the offer. He rubbed his wings together in eager anticipation. He craved that power, he needed it. The very idea forced its way into his mind and became an obsession. His beak clacked together as he could almost taste it. This strange entity promised him everything he could ever want in his cruel existence.

"Where am I supposed to find these creatures?" he asked. "Where am I even supposed to begin?"

"To the south of here, you will find a hawk… he is the key to your power. Follow his orders… the rest will come in time."

Roger blinked and found himself standing alone. The strange entity went without any trace of it ever having been there. He wiped a wing through his eyes, and focused on his words, he needed to find a hawk, somewhere to the south of his current location. He nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I should go and find him." He frowned. "Let's just hope this guy is telling the truth."

# # #

Heavy ominous clouds of leaden grey accompanied dawn's first light. A crisp breeze continued to sweep through the jungle sending a soft mist to hover unseen upon the air and throughout much of the landscape. The trees swayed in unison as if performing some kind of wonderful dance, remaining unaware of the evil approaching with each passing second. Despite Rio de Janeiro being well known for days of endless sunshine, and beautiful warm, humidity free conditions, the occasional day did occur where the world brought a few bouts of rain and gloomy conditions. Thunder rumbled upon the horizon, indicating that a storm would not be out of the question as the day time heating settled into the afternoon.

Marco landed just south of the city a little after dawn. With no sun to greet him, the hawk formed a confident smile. He didn't care much for bright cheery conditions. It only served as a distraction in combat. He wanted his opponents to be at their best, so he could test his strength and humiliate them. The heat would only serve to slow them down, but there would be none of that today. Some sixth sense foretold the events of the day to him. He would be free to kill to his heart's content, and there would be no repercussions on nature's behalf. A fact which made him chuckle with sheer delight and anticipation.

"Yes!" he laughed out loud, raising his wings in victory. "Even the weather is on my side. It would be such a shame to waste this perfect opportunity. Let's find some victims… I'm just itching to have some fun."

Marco did not need to wait long. In fact, he didn't even have the chance to move a muscle before he heard a strange sound echoing through the jungle. It sounded like a group of beads shaking together in a plastic cup. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus his attention on the sound. It appeared to come from every direction, but he could hear a faint slithering coming from just over to his right. He backed away and turned his head over towards the sound. A large brown and yellow patterned snake came into view. At the end of its tail a small rattle shook with little time to pause. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was looking into the eyes of a dangerous and very venomous South American rattlesnake. Its eyes glowed with an eerie light, its tongue flicked in and out as it swayed its head and body back in forth in a hypnotizing fashion.

"Well, what do we have here?" the snake hissed. "You're in my nessssst."

Marco backed away, eyeing his surroundings for the first time. He could see several dead birds, and scattered belongings. Marco held up his wings and spit with disgust. His beak clacked together mimicking the snake's rattle. He noted the two razor sharp fangs, and oversized venom sacks which dripped a clear translucent liquid. He didn't fancy being on the receiving end of such a vicious looking onslaught those jagged fangs could produce, but on the other wing he didn't really feel like being pushed around by some serpent.

"Drop dead," the hawk smiled. "You're just like every other snake on the planet. You talk big, but you're nothing more than some coward who has to rely on venom and stealth. You wouldn't stand a chance against me in a real fight."

The snake's eyes reflected emotions. His tongue continued to flick in and out. His rattle stopped shaking. The serpent lowered his head and moved forward. The clear translucent liquid dripped from his mouth, staining the ground beneath its flat body. Marco didn't want to know if that stuff contained venom. He tried to wipe the thoughts from his mind.

"What isssss that sssssuppossssed to mean? Are you sssssaying I'm a coward?" The snake asked, its voice a flat emotionless hiss.

"I'm saying that you can't stand a chance against me without relying on your poison, and your stealth. You're a weak, pathetic, excuse of a living being. Fighting you isn't even worth my time. I only value strong opponents, one who could serve to power up my abilities."

The snake cackled and nodded his head. He wrapped his body around the hawk who didn't make a single move to escape the bondage. The snake continued to laugh in its cold emotionless voice.

"Very well than if that is your final wish, I shall honour it for you. You shall see my true potential before you die."

Marco smiled and held up his wings in mock victory. He charged forward ignoring the dripping liquid. He threw his wings through the air and collided with the snake's face, punching the evil serpent with all the strength he could muster. The serpent fell backwards, stunned for a few seconds, giving Marco enough time to charge forward for another attack.

"You don't deserve to live!" Marco squawked. "NOW DIE!"

Without another word, he grabbed hold of both sides of the snake's head and flipped him over his back onto the ground. The rattlesnake didn't have any chance to defend himself, his head cratered into the ground leaving a large thick hole from the impact. The snake would not move again. He trembled for a couple of seconds and lay defeated, slain by the predatory bird.

He stood over the body of his fallen enemy and studied the carnage for a couple of seconds. His talons prodded across the dirt ground, as he breathed in the sweet smell of the breeze.

"That's the sixteenth victim this morning." He smiled, panting as he seated himself. "That's not too bad, if I do say so myself."

He shifted his attention to the valuables along the ground. In the battle, he forgot about them, but he could now see what the snake's victims felt like risking their lives for. Rummaging a wing through them he pulled out a large blue robe with a hood. For reasons he couldn't explain he found himself attracted to it. Without a word he slipped it over his head and pulled the hood over his face concealing it from sight. His beak prodded from underneath the hood, his only discernable facial feature left within plain sight.

"Not bad, I guess even fools can hold some valuable objects, eh?" he smiled. "This robe will serve me well. I'll definitely need to find more of them."

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Without a word he turned to face the creature stepping out of the jungle. He smiled and let the stiffness fade out from his muscles. He longed to fight again, and this intruder would prove to be the perfect target.

He held up a wing, letting his eyes narrow. He could see the figure hiding underneath the black robe – a rather evil looking scarlet macaw stood before him. Both creatures glared at each other with little trust for one another.

"Who are you?" Marco asked raising a wing towards the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." The scarlet macaw smirked. "I followed the sound of battle and hoped that I could join in, but from the looks of it, I'm far too late to this party."

Marco continued to hold his wing in place. A smile formed upon his beak.

"Perhaps not, if you are strong, I will fight you. I always look to add another number to my list of victims."

"How many do you have?" The scarlet macaw asked a little curiously, their seemed to be a hint of approval in his voice.

"About six hundred, not just birds, but sloths, fish, anything strong enough to put up a descent challenge. That snake over there is victim number six this morning."

The scarlet macaw nodded his head.

"Impressive, I was told that I would find a hawk in this region. His coming was foretold to me."

Marco bowed in respect towards another would be murderer.

"That would be me." He chuckled. "But why would you come to look for me? Most creatures with any sense in their brain would attempt to run."

"I want to form a partnership. What do you say we work together?"

Marco pretended to think about it. He winked at the macaw and nodded his head. He continued to rummage through the valuables thrown about the nest. His wings came upon a book. He eyed it for a moment and read the words aloud.

"The Art of Black Magic"

He rifled through the pages and came upon a small page with purplish symbols. His eyes widened as he took note of them. With six in all, he knew what he wanted to do. Visions of a new army filled his mind. There would be six of them, each with a unique mark on their wings. He cackled and read the title of the page aloud.

"Marks of the Shadows."

The scarlet macaw arched an eyebrow, growing impatient for a response with his request. He didn't like being snubbed for a book on mystical mumbo jumbo. He tapped his talon along the ground.

"Well, I'm waiting, do you want to join forces or not."

Marco nodded his head, and revealed the page he'd been studying for a couple of quick minutes.

"It sounds like a good idea, but we should recruit some more comrades. Some good fighters, and form a band of mercenaries. No one can stop a group of powerful warriors. We'll rule both human and birds alike."

The scarlet macaw arched a curious eyebrow.

"You mean you want to rule everything?"

"Yes," Marco nodded. "I was told by a spix macaw once that forming a group of mercenaries will cement us as gods to all living things. I want that power for myself!"

The scarlet macaw nodded his head.

"How convenient, I was told something similar by a doppelganger resembling myself. Let's see how this plays out. If we form a band of mercenaries, how many would we need?"

"Six," The answer came abruptly. "One for every one of these symbols… we'll each have a unique one, and our own coloured robe. Yours is black, mine is blue. We'll call ourselves the Dark Robe Society."

Both birds burst out laughing at the very idea. They both liked the sound of that, but the macaw held up a wing.

"You said you were told that by a spix macaw? I don't trust their kind. They're liars and care about nothing other than themselves."

"Exactly why we should wipe them out," Marco smiled. "We'll see how powerful their ancestors are when they're facing off against me. Their little god like powers will be no match for the combined efforts of our brute strength."

"Well we'll kill all but one of them." The macaw suggested. "I found one who holds a dark power in her heart. She might be of some use to us."

"Do you mean another comrade?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "That's a good idea."

"Yes," The macaw nodded his head. "Though it might take some time… we'll need to influence the events of her life a bit."

Both birds cackled again.

"You're a true evil mastermind, my friend." Marco smiled. "You're exactly what I want in my band of villains."

"Please, no need to be so formal." The macaw smiled. "You may call me, Roger."

"Well it's good to meet you, Roger… you may call me Marco."

_**Author's notes:  
****  
**I would like to thank Voltaire for the song "When you're evil" it's a Halloween classic, and definitely fits the mood of this chapter._

_For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, before I dive into Rico's story, I am going to tell the origins of the Dark Robe Society, that way I can surprise you all later with a little added twist, to Rico's character._

Please leave your reviews in the review section and not in my inbox.

_Thank you for the co-operation**.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Another Member Emerges

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Another Member Emerges!**_

Blu looked dumbstruck and confused as Rico stopped talking for a couple of moments. For the first time since his story began, the thief could not contain his grief. His wings trembled as if contemplating every life lost because of Marco's greed and lust to further his own power. His beak clicked together several times as he lowered his head. His eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. He looked pained, conflicted with an endless turmoil and sense of regret which could never heal. Blu could see from the look on his face that he carried a heavy burden, and that his soul appeared wounded. The spix macaw felt his heart skip a beat. He shut his beak tight, not wanting to insult his daughter's new boyfriend by saying something stupid in such a serious moment shared between all of them. Through his peripheral vision, he eyed his family who looked saddened by the thief's sudden display of emotion. Could there be something else that Rico didn't really want to mention? Could there be something much more serious that Rico kept hidden deep down inside of himself… deep within his subconscious that only now had begun to reveal itself?

"Hey," Blu muttered, holding out his cerulean wing. "It's alright, Marco has been defeated. He will never be able to hurt another innocent creature again. I promise you that one."

Rico nodded his head. He didn't smile. He couldn't. Even though the plague that was Marco's evil proved to be gone forever, that didn't help the collateral damage. He held up a wing and continued to let his eyes fill with tears. Every feather on his body drooped as he weighed Blu's remark. It sounded so easy for him to say such a thing, but he didn't yet realise the whole picture. How could he? He would never know anything about the loss, at least until he finished his story.

"Yes, you defeated him. For that I am thankful." He frowned. "But that doesn't matter. What about the lives that lost their lives… what about those who could not defend themselves… what about the creatures who are still affected to this day? They'll never find peace. They'll always live in fear that maybe, just maybe, something like that will happen again."

Blu lowered his head and let his eyes widen with grief. He hadn't really thought about that. He felt more than a little foolish, but he understood the thief's harsh remarks. So many people remained affected by Marco and his villainous gang. Those who lost somebody they cared for. Those who lost their homes and were forced to flee for their safety. He himself knew so many who ran. Eva and the toucan kids were amongst a few of the more notable examples. He thought back to what Roger told him. The scarlet macaw held blame for the attack on Jewel's home, separating her from her family. He clenched his wings, and drummed his talon across his beak.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…" he berated himself. "Come on, Blu, how could you be so stupid… stupid… stupid."

Rico let out a heartfelt sigh and peered at Rose. His eyes reflected his concern for her, especially for the next bit of his story. He would be diving into the last few members of the Dark Robe Society and his own personal tragedy.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked. "Do you really want to know about my past?"

The trio of birds nodded, though their guilt became imprinted upon their faces. They frowned and eyed each other a little worried about what to expect from him. They didn't want him to be in any discomfort or pain, but on the other hand they each remained curious as to what brought on the display of emotion. It seemed so out of character for him, that they couldn't help but keep that as a mental note in the back of their mind. Whatever came next would be something so cruel and heartbreaking that it made the thief tear up before he ever even got to it.

"Marco and Roger remained close for quite some time. They continued to lash out at the birds across the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, though it appeared that they lashed out far less frequently than in the past. Roger kept his focus on Amber, and would sneak off to spy on her every now and again. Three years would go by before he finally made his move and brought out another member of the Dark Robed Society."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Roger crept into an abandoned house and fluttered up onto the table. Around him three humans and several feline creatures known as margays stood gathered around the table in assemble. The humans chuckled to one another, taken aback by the arrival of the strange robed bird. One picked up the bird and stroked his finger through the macaw's feathery crown.

"Welcome back, my friend." The lead human said in a cool suave Hawaiian accent which reflected his laid back nature and attitude. "What news have you brought for us today? Hopefully it will be something that will make us a little tiny bit of a profit. It would be quite unfortunate for you, if we had to cancel your partnership with us, if you catch my meaning."

Roger fluttered back onto the table and waited for the human to slide a pen and piece of paper over to him. In his experience with humans, the scarlet macaw mastered how to write. He squawked as he wrote down specific instructions for them to read. The lead human grabbed the paper and read the words aloud so his companions could understand.

"A family of spix macaws due west in the jungle, look for a lone cannonball tree… if you succeed in capturing alive, they are worth a large fortune apiece."

The lead human arched a curious eyebrow and turned his attention to the scarlet macaw. He chuckled, as if in disbelief of the situation. He pointed an accusing finger at the bird.

"Are you trying to pull my leg or something? The spix macaws have been extinct in the wild for years. The only ones I know about are in being held in captivity through out various breeding centers."

The scarlet macaw appeared to shake his head. He pointed a wing out the window towards the jungle. He squawked in a vicious style and tugged at the human's finger. His voice rang out in a similar fashion to that of a parrot.

"Go and get them."

The lead human peered down at the sheet of paper in his hands again and forced a smile. He didn't have much else to go on, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he needed to follow any lead he could get, no matter who he got it from. Roger hadn't steered him wrong before.

"A fortune, eh?" he sighed succumbing to his greed. "Fine, we'll go check it out. You better be right about this. It would be a shame if you couldn't deliver what you promised us. As much as I like you, Roger, I like money better."

Roger nodded his head and spread his wings he flew out the door and headed towards the opposite end of Rio de Janeiro. His eyes shined with unfinished business. There were so many more evil deeds to be set into motion that night.

After a couple of minutes, Roger landed just outside of another run down building. He tapped on the door with his heavy talon and waited for two less than intelligent humans to answer. One was a large obese man named Tipa, the other a skinnier man with large puffy brown hair named Armando. Both smugglers peered down at the scarlet macaw and smiled.

"Well it's about time, what kept you, Roger?"

Armando swatted his hand striking Tipa across the end of his nose. The obese smuggler pouted and wiped a finger across the impact spot. He glared out at his friend with a hurt expression.

"Shut up!" Armando warned him.

"What? I was only asking… no need to be rude about it-"

Armando again struck him with his finger and repeated himself. This time in such a harsh voice that Tipa couldn't argue with him.

"Shut up!"

Roger rolled his eyes and ignored the two pig head and rather oafish humans. Without a word he proceeded into the smuggler's den. The room seemed dim, barely lit by the single eight watt light bulb hanging off the ceiling. He could hear the faint chirping of captured birds coming from a closed off doorway, but that became drowned out by the volume of a soccer game playing on the television. He spread his wings and soared up onto the table, where a third gentleman named Marcel awaited him. He chuckled to himself and stroked a white sulphur crested cockatoo on his shoulder, who didn't seem too pleased to see him. Marcel noted the look on his pet's face and held up a single hand.

"Calm yourself, Nigel. There is no harm in finding out what he wants. Unless its too free our catch."

Roger's eyes glistened in the dim light. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note down and slid it across to Marcel who read it, with a little tiny bit of interest.

"There is a lone spix macaw in an abandoned nest south of our current location, look for a large gathering of macaws and toucans, you can't miss it. P.S. Spix macaws are worth a fortune."

Marcel pondered the thought for a moment. He grabbed his spring-net gun and nodded his head. He issued for his two companions to rise up off the couch. They swallowed a lump in their throats and did as they were bidden.

"Okay, listen you two. We've got a valuable bird out there. One that will make us richer than our wildest dreams… let's go and catch it, alive."

Armando and Tip nodded their heads and rushed to follow Marcel who hurried into the front seat of the truck. Nigel sat on the dashboard and forced a wicked smile. He didn't know who this strange scarlet macaw was, but he loved the idea that he would have a new victim to torture before they managed to sell him to the highest bidder.

Roger followed suit and cackled. He watched the truck pull away at full speed, its exhaust pipe shooting several thick clouds of black smoke. It coughed and sputtered as it attempted to keep the engine running. The scarlet macaw wiped a wing through the air. With nothing but a single night, he managed to send two groups of smugglers out after the last two groups of spix macaws. Marco wouldn't need to even lift a talon to deal with them. The humans would handle it themselves.

"I better be on my way to Amber's. I wouldn't want the humans taking away the only spix macaw I would consider to be a prize. She'll be mine before the night is out… and Marco will have another member for our Dark Robe Society."

Roger spread his wings and took to the sky, flying as fast as his body would allow him. He needed to get there first, before any of the humans managed to sink their claws into his desired target. He wouldn't let them injure her. The rest would be fair game, but Amber would be his and his alone.

* * *

# # #

* * *

That day had started off just like any other. The sun rose upon the horizon like a silent sentinel. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like olden dust on a clear calm morning. A young female spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of a freshly fallen rain.

"Oh mamma, let's go for a picnic!" She chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"

An older female macaw appeared beside her daughter's side and studied the greenery of trees for a moment.

"I would love to have a picnic, Jewel. But I have got a better idea in mind. Why don't I take you to see some wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."

Jewel spread her wings, an excited smile formed upon her face. She hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, momma, that is a wonderful idea."

The mother tightened her grip around the child, her smile deepened.

"That's my girl... You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."

"I don't see the point," Another large female macaw growled. She eyed the sun and shook her head. "Going to the city is far too dangerous. What if humans followed you back here? It could mean certain death for all of us."

"That's enough Amber!" Jewel's mother snapped, "Humans can't find us. The grotto is too well hidden. You know this. Quit trying to frighten Jewel."

Amber a rather chubby, female macaw eyed the young female for a moment. It was quite clear she hated Jewel with every fibre of her being.

"If humans follow you back here, it will entirely be your fault." She hissed, "If anything were too happen, I would hope they'd kill me because I would make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. Remember that, dear sister."

Jewel's eyes filled with conflicting tears. She wanted to go see the wildflowers so badly, but she also didn't want her sister to be angry at her.

"I'm sorry, Amber." Jewel sighed, "I'm not a very good sister am I?"

"Ignore her," Jewel's mother whispered, "She is jealous, that's all. You're the jewel of the jungle. She is an amber, a cold but precious stone. Her hard demeanour, and cold instincts will make her the leader of our nest after me and your father are gone."

Jewel nodded her head.

"Come, we've got some flowers to look at." Her mother smiled. "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry. Let's just enjoy the day, we've been given."

The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the fields surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sung to herself in a voice that filled her parents full of pride. She didn't sing anything special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot.

"Little flower, Jewel of the forest

I want you to meet your friend

I'll put you in water, and give you some sun

That way your life won't end.

One day soon, I'll come back to you

And pick you for my wedding.

I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you

My dear when I say I do!"

Jewel's mother smiled as she admired the child's musical lyrics. The last harmonious notes of her song died away on the breeze. Jewel certainly proved to be a romantic at heart. With a nod of her head, she unfolded her wings and called out to the child.

"Ok, Jewel. It's getting late; we had better get head home. You know how your father and sister get when we're late for dinner."

The little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers, plucking a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother smiled and shook her head. Stepping towards her daughter, she grabbed the flower and fastened it gently on her head.

"That looks much better, any bird your age that see's you should love you instantly. But remember make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."

Jewel nodded her sweet little head and let loose a polite smile. "I'll remember, momma."

Both birds spread their wings and took to the sky. Flying back off to the forest... Neither of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them – a set of evil twisted eyes – the eyes of a predator – the eyes of a margay.

The margay whistled softly on the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up.

"So those are the spix macaws, eh? A dying breed and that Roger guy said they're worth a fortune. It's good to know he was telling the truth. By sundown tonight we're going to be filthy rich."

The cat like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulders. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Amber sat perched upon a branch just outside of the hollow. She peered up at the stars, memorizing the constellations and their proper position in the sky. She failed to hear the sound of footsteps and talking coming through the otherwise silent evening. The roaring of chainsaws pierced through the night sky. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at what the humans were cutting… her tree.

"Get up now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Humans, they're cutting down the tree!"

Within seconds of her warning, the inside of the hollow became chaos. Shouting and creatures running seemed to be the only two things she could make out except the roaring of chainsaws and the splintering of wood.

The tree lurched forward throwing off Amber's balance. She could hear her parents shouting through the night, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell off the branch, landing with a sickening thud. Pain enveloped her being as she attempted to raise herself up onto her talons. Blood flowed from an open gash across the entire left side of her face. It seeped into her left eye, blinding her within seconds.

She winced as she collapsed to the ground. She looked back one final time, wiping her eyes enough to see the tree collapse in the night.

"Nooooo!" She shouted, crawling towards the shattered remains of what had been her home.

She shuddered as the pain continued to envelop her. Her blood soaked feathers fell from her face. The facial tissue seemed to burn as if vinegar had been put into the open wound. She couldn't hold back her painful screams. Her body twitched and contorted uncontrollably on the ground.

"Well… well… well… what do we have here?"

Amber's blood ran cold as she froze in fright. She looked back to see a group of cat like creatures working their way towards her, licking their dry cracked lips hungrily. They exchanged glances between each other, finding the current situation rather humorous.

"If it isn't a bird…" One of them laughed.

"But I thought all birds had died when the tree fell." Another chuckled.

"Well, we don't want to make the humans out to be a liar. We might as well eat her." A third one piped in.

All three felines laughed as they circled around her. She could feel the stinging of their fangs as they sank into the left side of her face. The injured tendons snapped, drawing more blood. She could feel the warm thick liquid ooze down her face. She couldn't scream, her voice wouldn't co-operate as her body went into a state of shock. She could still feel the lingering fangs ripping at her flesh, destroying several different chunks of it. The cruel laughter of the margays filled her ears. Suddenly everything stopped. The pain, the sound, everything reverted back to the way it had been just moments before the attack.

She peered up in time to see all three margays running off into the jungle. She let out an exasperated sigh and fell back to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl I met several years ago." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "You have definitely seen better days."

Amber would have swung her wing to strike the creature but she found herself too injured to move.

"R-R-Roger?" She choked out, coughing. She wanted to vomit but she could force her gag reflex. "I-Is that you?"

"Relax, child." Roger whispered. "I can take care of you. But there is always a price for my services."

Amber tried to nod her head. She stared out with the only eye she could use to see properly. Roger looked like he hadn't aged a day since their last encounter years ago. She tried to force a smile.

"I-I-I will do anything, help me… please."

Roger smiled, and nodded his head. He lifted the bird off the ground. He stared into the damages of her face… the eye which now became permanently blind, the facial tissue which would never heal. He couldn't peel his eyes away. He hoped he would find her in such a state. The irony of the situation pleased him, now she would be unable to refuse anything he might request of her. Her lift meant far too much to her, and he could always just leave her to die.

"But of course my dear!" he chuckled. "What kind of creature would I be if I didn't help you out?"

Roger spread his wings and launched himself into the sky, carrying the injured creature in his talons. He could feel the damp blood ooze down the flat surface of his claws. The scent of it… he licked his beak and clacked it together. He continued onwards, cackling to himself.

Not long after, he landed on a small wooden tower nestled within a clearing. Amber opened her serviceable eye and stared out at her surroundings. The man-made structure had long since been abandoned. Around her there were only two individuals, a creature dressed in blue, and her saviour Roger.

"Who is she?" The creature dressed in blue asked.

Amber studied the creature for a moment, surprised that she couldn't make out any feature of his face amongst the strands of white hair. His pitch black eyes continued to burn out at her.

"She is the newest member of our order. She requires immediate medical attention."

The creature in blue laughed to himself and slapped Amber on the back. She winced as the pain shot through her.

"Welcome... dear girl."

"Don't mind him," Roger grinned, "He can be a strange creature, but he'll grow on you in time."

Amber nodded her head before finally passing out from the extent of her injuries.

She came awake a few hours later. Bandages wrapped tightly around the left side of her face.

"Where am I?" She asked a little fearfully. "Why am I here?"

"Relax," Roger smiled. "We've saved your life."

"Saved my life?" Amber asked holding up her wings to study them. "I don't remember anything."

"You will in time," Roger soothed, "Soon you will remember everything that happened to you."

Amber continued to study her blood stained wings. She shook her head as she recalled the fate of her parents.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so." Roger nodded, "I tried my best to save them... but there wasn't anything that could be done."

Amber's serviceable eye filled with tears. She started to sob.

"But I have some news for you. It appears your sister survived that night. She was working with the humans who destroyed your home and killed your family. She's out there right now, living a decent life... while you're here all alone."

Amber shook her head, shedding her tears. She wiped her wing to clear her vision. Her beak trembled.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hate her?" Roger explained. "Don't deny your anger. Don't deny your hatred. Your sister betrayed you. She watched your family die, and she didn't even attempt to help you. She left you there to suffer."

Amber nodded her head.

"If that is true, I want to get revenge. I want to avenge my family."

Roger snapped his wing like a pair of fingers and issued the blue robed creature forward. He held a sharp stick covered in purple paint.

"Than accept the mark of the shadows... it will guide you towards your revenge. Allow it to be a constant reminder of what you lost!"

Amber nodded and held out her wing. The stick pierced her skin like a tattoo needle. She felt it drag along as it left a purple imprint of a macaw on her wing.

"Very good!" Roger smiled, "You're now officially one of us."

Something inside of Amber's mind snapped into focus. She could not feel the creature she had been moment's ago. Any sense of right and wrong disappeared as a wicked smile appeared upon her face.

"I'll bide my time until the moment is right. Jewel will pay for what she did!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I know several people are sick of hearing this story over and over again, but this shall be the last time, promise. This is just to get Amber into the Dark Robe Society, you know how it happened through back story. Now it has officially happened in real time. The plot is thickening, and we're drawing ever closer to an untold part of the story.**_

_**That is coming up really soon… can you guess who the next member of the society may be?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Marco's New Job

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Marco's New Job!**_

Marco stood surrounded on all sides by large walls of granite rock. He shifted his eyes in all directions but found no way to escape from his current situation. The room itself resembled a perfect square. The walls stretched high becoming one with a pitch black ceiling. If there happened to be an exit up that way, he couldn't see it through the limits of the blackened veil which threw off his line of sight. He remained trapped, that much seemed certain. The walls were too sheer to climb, too narrow to sustain flight, and they were dry, cracked and bloodstained as if having been a part of countless battles. The cries of the victims ran strong, and although they remained forever silent, it seemed to be a part of the very foundation. An eternal reminder to the evil deeds carried out once upon a time.

The hawk stood motionless, his mind traced through what little he could remember. He struggled in vein to remember how he managed to ever come to such a cruel dark place. He would receive no answer to his many questions, no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of any situation which would lead him to a strange place such as this. Without a word, he slammed his wing against the nearest stone wall. His eyes widened in horror. The stone felt unusually smooth, very unlike most granite he knew from his time in the northern regions of Rio de Janeiro. But he could get past that, what scared him was the warmth of the rocky outcrops. They pulsated under his wing, almost as if they were apart of some living being. It felt to him like a huge clump of flesh, which shifted under the added weight. He began to feel uncomfortable. He could hear the wind seeping into the room from somewhere up above, an obvious take someone or something breathing. He could not hold back his fears any longer. Desperate, alone, and lost to the remainder of the world, he knew he needed to free himself. He shook his head and shook off his doubts.

"My name is Marco. I am a mercenary with powers beyond normal limits. I was promised the powers of a god. No room can hold me prisoner. I'll tear these walls to shreds if need be."

He cackled and let his eyes slit into dangerous pools of insanity. One after another, he lashed out with his wings, striking the fleshy stone walls. He could hear the sound of the bones in his wings snap, but he felt no pain. He continued to lash out, never stopping for a second to gather his thoughts, never stopping to catch his breath, never stopping to check out the damage being inflicted to his own body. Once, twice, three times, he lashed out. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe. His eyes darkened as his insanity began to rise. His face dark, monstrous, and reflecting his evil desires for world domination. His skin melted away, becoming pasty and pale with little in terms of true colour. His naturally bloodshot eyes shifted and became a soft golden hue. With every strike his body went through another drastic transformation. He could feel the energy within him growing. The powers of the gods surged through him – the power which he coveted offered him a tasty tidbit of what he ultimately wanted, intensifying his craving.

"Yes!" he cackled, panting but never stopping his brutal assault. "I can feel it. I'll soon be free to wreak havoc once again. No one will stop me. I shall be invincible. The spix macaws will die, and I will slaughter those who are not strong enough to be worthy of life!"

After a couple more strikes with his wing, his efforts were rewarded. The rocky outcrop of stone shifted under the brutal attacks and gave way. The wall itself could not support its own weight. With a main support gone, it rumbled and trembled, beginning its descent to cave inwards on itself. Marco's smile widened, he turned to peer at the rest of the walls which followed suit. The blood stained structure collapsed one brick at a time, throwing clouds of dust into the air. The hawk backed away and braced himself in the center of the room, a safe distance from the crumbling walls. The deafening roar filled his ears. He tried to block out the horrible noise but found he couldn't. Everything about it shot through him filling him with a weird combination of amazement and dread. One by one, the bricks fell, shattering on the ground which also seemed to vanish into a blackened void. His eyes widened and took a glimpse of his surroundings. There weren't any. He stood alone within an empty swirling blackness. The occasional stream of coloured light would flash before his eyes but they subsided as quickly as they appeared.

"W-W-Where am I?" he found himself asking, his voice shaky and full of uncertainty. "This place it seems so familiar, but that should be impossible, I've never been here before in my life."

He let his voice trail off into silence as he caught a small glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention in that direction and found himself looking at the figure of a strange hooded figure. Its glowing red eyes peered out at him. A horrible combination of rotting meat, rancid mouldy fish, and fire and brimstone filled his nostrils. Marco wanted to gag but found he couldn't. The creature continued to eye him. He held out his covered hands and dropped two small objects on the ground. Without a word the robed creature beckoned him over to receive his prize. A pair of metal wing blades, razor sharp, and very deadly.

Marco swallowed a lump in his throat and proceeded over to them. Avoiding the sharpened blades he rescued them from off the ground and slid them over onto his feather column. He smiled and found that they fit perfect. The comfortable restraint even made him feel much lighter than he could ever imagine. Marco found himself curious as to why, but he dared not ask the robed figure. Something about him just sent a cold chill down the hawk's spine. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but he could tell that this stranger proved to be ancient… far older than time itself.

"W-W-Who are you?" Marco found the words slip past his beak. He didn't really want to ask it, but he could not control himself.

The robed bird did not answer. He raised his covered wings and pointed towards a small section of darkness. Marco followed the direction and saw a strange macaw standing there. He appeared to be a spix macaw, but his wings held traces of golden outlines. His eyes widened with amazement. Never before had he seen such a weird sight. This creature held characteristics of both spix and blue and gold macaws. In every way the bird looked like a new species of bird, a one of a kind species which would remain unknown to the rest of the world.

"I don't understand." Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "I've never seen a bird like that before. Is he real?"

The robed creature nodded his head. His voice rang out in a flat emotionless hiss. It sounded like a freight train grinding to a halt, but still kept a thunderous boom about it, which demanded respect, order, or there would be dangerous consequences to be paid.

"His name is Rico. A bird thief who dwells to the north of Rio de Janeiro, you are to make him suffer but you must not kill him."

Marco's eyes widened. He turned on the robed figure, his face dark with rage, his beak showing that he wasn't impressed with the orders being given to him. He pointed an accusing wing at the strange robed figure and spit with disgust.

"I am not in the business of keeping creatures alive. I am a mercenary. I am only hired to kill creatures. What I do is thoroughly enjoyable so why should I waste my time on such a meaningless task?"

Marco fell silent as his sense of dread began to overpower him. He knew in a few seconds that he had said the wrong thing. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and nodded his head. The robed bird continued to glare at him through his glowing red eyes. They didn't bother to move off of him.

"On second thought, I think I will do it, but only after I find my remaining comrades."

The robed creature laughed in a cold demonic fashion. He spread his wings and added to his commands.

"Rico will be born in twelve years. Until that time comes you will blend into his society, keep watch of everything that happens. You must act as friend to his species, but never forget your dark desires. Defend them because you will kill them. Befriend them because you are their enemy. Betray them in thirteen years. Kill everyone but keep Rico alive. In time your remaining comrades will reveal themselves to you and your quest to slaughter the spix macaw race shall continue."

Marco nodded his head. He folded his wings together. He didn't really fancy the idea of waiting thirteen years to make his next move, but the idea that he would gain in strength, the idea of betraying those who thought of him as a friend, and the idea of slaughtering the spix macaw race, filled him with a great amount of pleasure and desire. He knew he could last that long if he needed too.

"Alright, I will do it." Marco agreed. "But there are three of us. Surely they would get suspicious of our intentions. How could I possibly keep up a charade for thirteen years if their suspicious of me?"

The robed figure showed no concern for such a thing. He nodded his head and continued.

"For the mean time the Dark Robe Society must break up its forces. Roger and Amber will go to the far south of Brazil. They will remain there until needed. They will train and wait for the day when they're needed by you once again. They will be the ones to bring the next member of your team to you. A monkey who goes by the name of Jose… You will be the one to find the second member of your little group. You will find him in the grotto. He is a macaw named Jollo. Both of them will play important roles in your quest for power."

Marco nodded in understanding, he would have said more but he found himself alone. The world of black surrounded him, choking the life out of him. It was then that he came awake. He opened his eyes to find the first few remnants of the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. Marco held his wings to his chest making sure he received no official damage. Once his quick scan found no results of injury, he let out a muffled sigh. He lifted himself up onto his talons.

"You're awake?" Roger cackled. "How did you sleep?"

Marco shook his head and held up his wing. He didn't waste time in delivering his orders.

"When our new friend, Amber has healed you will both travel to the far southern region of Brazil. You will remain there training until the day I need you. You may kill anyone you want, except for a monkey named Jose. You will train him too and give him one of our marks. When the time does come, you must move quickly and kill as many creatures as possible. Make sure you're feared through out all of Brazil. Am I understood?"

Roger arched a suspicious eyebrow. He couldn't comprehend the orders given to him. His beak hung low unsure of what to say. He cocked his head aside, his voice stuttered as he tried to speak his concerns.

"But what about the Dark Robe Society? What happened to killing the spix macaws and gaining the powers of a god? Have you forgotten about all of that Marco? Have you forgotten about your ambitions?"

Marco cackled and shook his head.

"I haven't forgotten. I just received an order from the devil himself. He is not to be questioned. Once we're strong enough, we will strike, and we will strike with full force. My strategy is fool proof. In time the Dark Robe Society will be at full strength, all six members will be together, and no one will question our reign."

He turned his head back to Roger and forced a wicked smile.  
"Do you understand your mission?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "Or do I need to find your replacement?"

Roger swallowed a rather large lump in his throat. He didn't like the tone in which Marco spoke to him. It hinted a no nonsense attitude, and he knew Marco held the strength to back up his threat. He shook his head and frowned.

"No, that won't be necessary. I was only asking, I will do as you suggested and move south at the very first sign of Amber's full recovery."

"Good," Marco smiled. "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to you. You're a good soldier and I would hate it if you came over with a sudden case of death. As for me, I'm heading north. I'll be seeing you soon, my friend."

Marco waited no longer. He spread his wings and took to the sky. He knew in the back of his mind the exact whereabouts of his destination, but he still needed to find it. The state of Rio de Janeiro was a big place, and several places looked identical to one another. He needed to find it within the next few days to ensure that his plan would work. True, he didn't know the true role, this strange bird named Rico would play in the upcoming events, but if he turned out to be a threat, he would always be able to kill him once he received permission from his employer.

"Thirteen years," he growled to himself. "That is all it will take before Rico's fate is determined. Just thirteen years, before the Dark Robe Society will be together once again."

He cackled to himself and flew through the air at top speed. The city loomed off just on the horizon. Soon he would be in the Northern section, playing his little charade. He would need to prepare first, but they would ultimately by into him being a kind hearted individual.

* * *

# # #

* * *

The sun rose high into the sky reaching the midday point by the time Marco came in for a landing. He folded his wings and studied his surroundings with a cruel set of determined eyes. He hated the northern lands just off of Rio de Janeiro. They reminded him of his torturous past… the past expelled from his life when he had ripped the entire settlement of hawks away from their quiet life of servitude to the ancient spix macaws. He could still feel the blood on his wings. He could still hear the screams as they fell at his feet. He remembered how he did it. A single swipe of a stick, sharpened through the use of magic. He knew that the energy dwelt within him, untapped, unharnessed, but in time he would learn to use it. Knowledge of the occult would prove to be a useful ally when measured up to his enemies. He peered down at the small book he carried carefully tucked away in his robe.

"This book must hold the secrets to learning how to access my hidden powers." He grinned. "In my solitude, I'll practice my craft until the day comes when I can strike out at everyone. I shall be a murderer once again."

He studied his body for several seconds and frowned. He wouldn't be able to pull off any kind of charade in this condition. He cursed aloud as he came to that realisation. His body seemed far too clean, far too predatory for anyone to believe that he was nothing more than a peaceful bird. He slammed his wing upon the ground and contemplated the situation for quite some time.

"Looks can be deceiving," he reminded himself. "I killed off the hawks because they thought of me as a friend. This time will be no different. I can very easily alter my appearance. They wouldn't dare question the word of a hawk that lay injured from an attack from a much larger and far fiercer bird of prey. I doubt it would be in their nature. They'd have to help nurse me back to full health."

He cackled one final time and proceeded on getting to work. He lowered his beak and plucked out several clumps of feathers, leaving bald patches across his body. His robe became torn in several different spots. He slashed his beak along the patches of flesh, opening several different wounds. Blood flowed down the crevices of his body, soaking his feathers and staining them a bright red. With a flick of his talon, he added the final touch. He threw clumps of dirt and dust through the air and let it cover him from head to toe. It would serve as a false impression, indicating that he impacted the ground during the battle. He appeared rather lucky and humble to be alive. His eyes softened and became innocent looking. There didn't appear to be a single trace of evil amongst him.

"It's show time."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Luciano heralded himself to be a bird of few words. In every sense of the definition, he proved to be a wise old soul who stood tall and proud. His fabulous golden and blue feathers sparkled in the sunlight adding a certain majestic appeal to his many prominent features. He was loved by the birds of his grotto, who saw him as a confident, caring, and compassionate individual. He was not above those who he served. When they suffered he tried his best to help them. When he suffered they returned the favour in kindness. It became this tradition that allowed him to rule wisely for several generations, standing beside his wife (a fabulous spix macaw) named Maria. At first there had been questions on why a blue and gold macaw would be with a spix macaw, but he would only dismiss them, giving no real answer to the questions which plagued him, or feed the rumours which circled throughout the entire Northern region of Rio. He only concerned himself with what his people, and what his wife thought about his decisions.

That particular day he sat within his hollow. His wings folded against his body. He could feel the toasty warmth of the sun beating through the opening. It pleased him, providing him a sense of comfort. He closed his eyes and turned to his wife who seated herself in a nest. She shed a tear and lowered her head into her wings. She frowned as she felt her heart break. Luciano could hear her. He let out a sigh and got up from where he sat. He held her in his wings and kissed her upon the forehead. Deep down he knew what was troubling her.

"Don't worry, Maria." He said with confidence. "I know one day we will have a son or daughter of our own."

Maria shook her head. How could she tell him of her doubts? She didn't want to upset him, time after time he stood as her rock, her strength. The life they built together had been built out of love and respect for one another. The only thing she seemed to be having trouble with was giving him the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world… a son of his own. Her tears continued to fall. She couldn't hold them back. She wanted to give him one so badly, they've been trying for years, but never once did they succeed in laying an egg.

"I don't know," she sighed. "If it was going to happen, don't you think it would have happened by now?"

Luciano held up his wing to silence her. He peered into her eyes with more love and determination than he ever gave anyone. He picked her up and wrapped her in his big strong protective wings.

"Every couple has problems every so often. What we're going through is natural. You just got to have faith, my love. We'll bare a child yet, believe me. I can feel it, the time is close. Why don't we discuss names? Maybe just maybe you'll think of one you'll want when the time comes."

Maria thought about it for a moment. She placed a wing to her beak, her mind shifted through various pages of ideas, but she only thought of one she liked enough to tell her husband.

"If we ever have a son, I would like to name him, Rico."

Luciano smiled and nodded his head. He thought about the name for a couple of seconds. He couldn't deny his wife knew how to pick out decent names for a young boy. He wiped his wing across his feathery chin (which sort of resembled a beard) he couldn't help but chuckle aloud at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Rico… I like that."

The blue and gold macaw wrapped his wings tighter around his wife. He smiled and spun her around the inside of the hollow. After a few rotations, he dipped her towards the ground and planted a kiss on the end of her beak. The female wrapped her wings tight around him, becoming lost in the moment. In that second she forgot about her troubles, she just wanted to be able to kiss him the way that only lovers could.

"I love you," she smiled.

"Eu te amo" he replied. "Eu te amo."

Both macaws embraced each other again in a passionate kiss. They failed to see another bird enter the hollow until he stood beside them. He was another spix macaw, though far younger than Luciano. He held a worried expression and shuffled his talons across the ground. He eyed the young couple unsure on if he should interrupt or go find someone else.

"What is it, Jollo?" Luciano asked a little curiously. "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Jollo shuffled his wings together as he spoke. He lowered his head to avoid the stern gaze given off by both of the macaws in his presence.

"I'm… uh… sorry to bother you, when you are in the middle of something, but I thought you should know."

Luciano straightened himself up to his full height and nodded his head. He waited for a further explanation. He arched a curious eyebrow and asked the first question on his mind.

"You want me to know what?"

Jollo nodded his head.

"Um well, we found something in the jungle. It's a hawk. He has been injured in an attack by a harpy eagle. I thought I should ask if it would be okay if we brought him into the community to treat his injuries."

"A hawk?" Maria repeated her wings going straight to her beak. "Those are predatory birds aren't they?"

Jollo nodded his head.

"Yes, but this one looks harmless. He can't even remain conscious. If we don't do something I think he will die."

Luciano nodded his head.

"Very well, bring him to me. We'll treat his injuries, and evaluate his lifestyle for a little while. If he proves to be harmless then we'll discuss letting him stay here with us, but that is a pretty big if."

Jollo nodded his head and bowed respectfully. After a few minutes he took his leave, back towards the jungle.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Now we're starting to get into the plot of the story. I apologize it took this long, but the build up needed to be addressed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your reviews in the review section.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Dangerous Weather

_**Author's Notes:  
**  
I ended up having a lot of trouble with this chapter, so its a short one today. __I have commited myself to not let publish anything from now on unless its 3.5k words or over. Since I heard people like the longer chapters and usually avoid the shorter ones._

_Please leave your reviews in the comment section._

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Dangerous Weather**_

Heavy, black, and ominous! Those words best described a vicious bubbling mass known to every creature as a shelf cloud. Within seconds it formed upon the horizon. It lurked like a thief in the night, continuing to creep closer with each passing second, creating an almost eerie silence across the entire northern region of Rio de Janeiro. The shelf cloud rotated forming several strange formations in the sky. Funnel clouds were not out of the possibility and an isolated tornado could not be ruled out of the question. A sharp damp breeze cut across the sweltering conditions of the jungle, mixing together into a dangerous combination. All the conditions seemed favourable for one of the most powerful phenomenon of nature to form. The only thing missing was the active trigger fuelled by a cold front. As the afternoon continued to stretch on and that trigger became active, mass devastation, injury, and death would be left in its wake. The sunlight vanished, blocked by the approaching storm front. Whatever remnant of light still existed from the sun faded away into a makeshift night. The wind picked up, howling like a pack of wounded wolves. It battered the treetops with little rest, and made flying far more difficult than usual.

There were the elements Jollo battled as he fought to keep himself in the air. He shielded his eyes and came in for a landing not too far from where he found the wounded hawk. His muscles ached and throbbed from his constant battle against nature. He couldn't believe how quick the storm appeared. He strained his eyes trying to see through the blackened veil brought forth by the powerful storm. From where he stood, he could see the greenish tint in the sky. The sound of a freight train rumbled off in the distance. His eyes widened as he took in the horrible noise. It sent a cold chill down his spine. The fierce rumbling of the ground as it vibrated under his talons seemed to worsen. It threatened to topple him over. The trees picked up momentum as the wind worsened, they appeared to be blowing from the inside out. The macaw stared in awe. He hadn't ever seen anything like it before. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that somewhere up ahead a tornado must have landed. He needed to hurry and find the hawk, or he would be risking both of their lives. He spread his wings and found himself unable to lift off the ground. The wind made it far too difficult to sustain flight. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, cursing under his breath.

"I've got to hurry," he frowned. "I have a feeling time is running out, and the weather is getting far too dangerous to stay out here."

With all the strength he could muster, he charged forward into a sprint. His talons clicked on the ground, barely audible over the sound of the roaring wind. It pummelled his body, knocking the senses from him. With each step the wind threatened to throw him backwards. He found himself using all of his strength to keep that from happening. Dust blew across the ground in thick clouds which blocked out his vision. He could not see his own wings in front of his face. He groaned and ignored that fact. He pushed himself onwards. No little gust of wind or cloud of dust would deter him from getting to his objective, he promised himself that, and with that in mind he continued his charge forwards. He didn't know where the vortex itself was located, but as long as that freight train sound didn't grow any louder he would continue to feel safe… for the moment anyways.

The rain started to fall. Not straight down, but it swept in from the sides going horizontal. He could feel the water splash against his face, filling the crack of his open beak. He coughed and sputtered, almost vomiting from the foul taste of the dirt and grime which accompanied the droplets. It stung as it pounded into his flesh in an endless barrage. He held out a wing and tried to catch the droplets to study them. Much to his surprise they weren't raindrops at all. They were small round chunks of jagged sharp ice.

"Is this what the humans refer to as hail?" he found himself asking as he strained his vision to make out the small objects. "But how is that ever possible? It should be too hot here for hail."

He shook his head and dropped the ice pellets onto the ground. He felt foolish for forgetting the importance of his mission. If the weather was doing murder to him, what would it be doing to the injured bird? He slammed his wing against the ground and forced himself to continue onwards. He hoped that he would still find the hawk alive. At least until he knew for certain on whether he was friend or foe.

After a couple of steps further. The macaw found himself tripped over a large object lying in the middle of the path. His body dragged across the ground a couple of centimetres. He could feel sharp jagged rocks and pointed sticks tear along his flesh as he scrambled to stop himself. He peered up to see the hawk lying on the ground, still alive but in bad shape. He crawled over to the hawk and studied him for a couple of seconds. The storm had re-opened several of the wounds and created new ones. The hawk lay bleeding from several different areas along his chest, wings, and mid section. The hawk eyes him, not giving off any indication of his true intentions.

"Help… me." he muttered. "Please, take me to your grotto. I need help."

Jollo nodded his head and picked the bird up from off the ground. The added weight helped him against the breeze, he found himself able to move more easily with the hawk on his back. He could feel the cold blood trail down his back at times but he ignored it and peered back to his charge.

"Don't worry. You're going to be just fine. I promise." He smiled. "I know a spix macaw that will treat your injuries. Believe me, she is a miracle worker when it comes to medicine. You will wonder how you ever survived without her."

Marco pretended to pass out. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief as he continued his act. In his dark mind though, he thought about the future. His plan worked, he would soon be inside the grotto biding his time until the strange macaw was born. He needed to wait thirteen years but he would succeed in his mission. He would live a double life. One a friendly bird and ally of those he lived with, the other a dark sinister mastermind and sadistic murderer who sought their destruction. By the time he became finished with them, they wouldn't know what hit them. Their precious home would be destroyed around their deceased corpses. He promised himself that one. He and the Dark Robe Society would be the only victors when the ultimate battle's outcome was decided.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Luciano paced back and forth throughout the hollow, his talons scraped along the wooden flooring as his eyes peered out at the fierce thunderstorm which continued to rage outside. With each passing second he became more agitated, more worried, and unable to hold back his grief. The rain hammered the ground with thunderous force, giving off a loud deafening roar. Forked lightning pierced through the sky illuminating the inner sanctum of the hollow and his bright white eyes. His wings trembled as he pondered about Jollo's safety. Did he make it to the hawk alright? Was he even on his way back? Or did he get injured from the gale force winds?

Maria could sense her husband's growing concerns. Though he said nothing too her about such things, she could read him like an open book. He could not hide anything from her and most of his secrets became common knowledge this way. She knew he held a heart of gold within his chest. He worried about the safety of everyone else instead of himself. She could also tell by the look on his face that he worried about a friend. Could it be because of the sudden change of the weather? She held up a wing and fluttered to his side. Without a word she placed it on his broad shoulder and smiled with confidence. She continued to wait until he turned to face her, before she let her voice ring out in a sweet melody which always melted his heart and drown any doubts or worries he might hold within his thick skull.

"You're worried about, Jollo, aren't you?"

Luciano nodded his head. His eyes narrowed as he peered into hers. He became lost in the moment. Her eyes spoke volumes too him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bright teal irises. The heavy burden of his heart diminished as he realised he didn't need to face his guilt alone. He could confide everything to her. She as his wife would stand by him. The look on his face made her blush. She lowered her head and peered away from him. She gave off a rather sly smile and nudged him with a single wing. She didn't like to see him upset. It broke her heart. But when they were close like this he couldn't stay depressed. They both brought out the best in each other. After a couple of moments in silence, Luciano responded.

"Yes," he admitted. "He should have been back by now. The weather changed so quickly you didn't have time to notice the approaching system. What if he wasn't prepared for it? What if the storm became too much for him? There is so many things that could go wrong with his rescue mission. What if we do this, and we end up aiding an evil predator who seeks to do us harm?"

Maria shook her head and let her voice ring out once again, this time she sounded more confident and understanding of his fears.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She arched a curious eyebrow. "Jollo is a responsible bird who has been our friend for many years. Believe me, that hawk won't do anything at all. They're known as honourable creatures. He'll be so thankful that you saved his life, he'll return the favour someday."

Luciano formed a loving smile. He could not deny that his wife could make everything better with nothing more than a simple sentence. He thought about what she said for a brief time. The hawks were well known amongst the many species of bird throughout Brazil. They were fierce predatory fighters, but they held a certain respect for the honour system. They feared the wrath of the Protective Gods, some of whom held a direct bloodline to the spix macaw species. He nodded his head and peered back into her eyes.

"You know, I think you might be right."

"Of course I am," Maria nodded her head. "So relax, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. If he's not back when the storm passes we'll send out a search party."

Luciano smiled and leaned inwards, his beak rubbed against hers as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His wings instinctively drew around her back. He opened his beak slipping his tongue into her beak. She moaned as she became lost in his embrace. She couldn't resist him. She wanted him. She wrapped shifted her beak to his neck and bit in a playful fashion. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed Jollo standing in the entrance way, his wing to his hip, a sly smile formed on the end of his beak.

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?" he asked.

The two macaws broke away from one another, their cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Luciano arched a suspicious eyebrow and turned to his friend. He could not hide his mischievous mood. His voice rang out in a dry sarcastic tone.

"What kept you?"

The macaw lowered the injured hawk to the ground, and shrugged his shoulders. His voice also rang out in a sarcastic tone. He eyed the weather for a few moments before giving his response.

"Oh you know… this and that. I had a couple of things to do. It started to rain and you know how much I hate getting wet, oh and I found this guy passed out on the path, he isn't the lightest guy to carry around, so that slowed me down quite a bit. When I get here I find you two, and I don't really want to interrupt."

Luciano rolled his eyes at the smug remark. He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Funny."


	9. Chapter 8: To Gain Trust

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**To Gain Trust!**_

The shrieking wind began to fall silent as the storm slackened and died off. Having rampaged for most of the afternoon, the powerful winds drifted into silence and the rain slowed coming to a near stop. The thick black clouds which gave off the false impression of night began to drift apart and break up allowing a few beams of sunlight to pierce through and warm up the ground once again. Birds chirped as they came out from their shelters and studied the ground, forever separated from the tree in which they came from. Every bird that came out to survey the damages drew their attention to the sky, a fabulous rainbow arched over them, each colour un-faded and clear as day. In that one single moment all of their fears subsided. A soothing sense of calm emerged in the still air. The rainbow… a messenger from the heavens… granted them a calming peace of mind.

Luciano stepped out onto the branch just underneath the hollow. He eyed the clearing sky and let out a sigh of relief. The grotto which served as his home remained untouched for the most part. Despite the rest of the jungle, no serious damage could be seen with his own eyes. His beak curled into a pleasant smile. He shifted his attention towards the rest of the birds under his care. They all stepped out from their hollows and stood in relief that they survived and were indeed safe. The sound of the tornado filled them with fear and dread, but now they didn't need to worry. Several wives hugged their mates in relief. Tears fell down the crevices of their faces as they contemplated the situation. The husband could do nothing except wrap their wings around them in reassurance. They continued to watch the sky and spotted the rainbow. Luciano followed their gaze and saw it for himself. The true amazing attributes of nature shined forth in a single arch of coloured light. He spread his wings and let the breeze sweep across his body.

"I always loved the smell of the air right after a storm." He sighed. He took another deep breath inwards and let the damp air filter through his nostrils. The fresh aroma of water filled his sense of smell, which in turn filled him with a sense of prolonged peace. He closed his eyes and stood motionless for a couple of seconds. He failed to hear Jollo creep up behind him.

"Enjoying the weather?" Jollo asked, stopping once he reached his side. "It turned into a peaceful evening didn't it?"

Luciano opened his eyes and jumped with fright. He peered back at the male spix macaw with his peripheral vision. He nodded his head in reply. He let his smile deepen for a brief moment, before turning serious and going straight for the point he needed to address.

"Look at them, Jollo." He said shifting his wings to indicate every bird within the grotto. "They're scared. The men, the women, they all could have been hurt today. If things would have played out for the worse, we wouldn't have been able to do anything. We must think of a way to help them, and restore their confidence in how safe our society is."

Jollo nodded his head. He could read Luciano's mind like an open book. The spix macaw spread his wings and took a couple of steps forward. He peered back only once, long enough to see the surprised look on the blue and gold macaw's face.

"I am going to go and see if I can help out with something. It would be best if you go and help Maria with the hawk."

Luciano nodded his head and turned his back. He headed towards the hollow. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"That is a good idea, thank you my friend."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Marco proved to be a devious creature. He pretended to be fast asleep within the comforts of a homemade nest, though through tiny slits of his eyelids he kept a careful watch on everything that happened. The female bird who treated his injuries was a beautiful creature, though a little misguided and gullible. Her cerulean feathers sparkled like diamond. Her blackish beak, and feathers nestled under her wings gave off little indication of the blue they naturally were. She shifted a wing across his body, studying the wounds with a careful eye. She wiped the blood with her free wing while nursing it with the other. Marco would have cracked a smile, but he feared that any movement would give away his deception, and he couldn't have that, not until he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could act upon his murderous instincts. Instead, he just laid there and let the female mumble to herself as she continued to study the severity of his injuries.

"How is he, my dear?"

Marco shifted his attention towards the sound of the newcomer's voice. He wanted to shudder as he sighted a large blue and gold macaw walking towards him. He looked like a confident creature, with a no nonsense attitude. He didn't seem to be a fool like his mate. His mind thought of his plan. Would he be able to succeed in winning this particular macaw over? His golden feathers shined like a beacon, giving off an unusual glare against the sun. Marco found himself shutting his eyes tight to avoid being blinded by the strange occurrence. He cursed in the back of his mind, and kept his body from making any sudden moves. He knew now beyond any doubt that he needed these creatures as friends… at least for the moment. Some sixth sense worked into the back of his mind, whispering the truth of who these two birds were and the role they would play in the upcoming events. They alone held the key to Rico's eventual birth. These were his intended targets.

"He seems to be doing just fine." She said in a confident voice. "I think Jollo might have miscalculated the severity of his wounds. He doesn't appear to be in any danger of losing his life. In fact he is quite stable. The only thing wrong with him is that he has lost a lot of blood. "

Luciano seated himself, his tail feathers shifted along the wooden flooring of the hollow. He frowned as he took in those words, and studied the hawk for just a quick moment. He could see the steady pace of him breathing, as well as the terrified look on his beak.

"Do you suppose he's faking?" he asked. "Do you think he is setting us up, trying to make us look like fools?"

Maria shook her head and placed a wing upon the hawk's chest. She could feel his heart beat and his strong pulse. She frowned as she contemplated that possibility. She shook her head. As hard as she tried, she couldn't see that as a valid decision. She voiced her thoughts on that subject.

"I just can't see that. He was lying in the middle of a path in the jungle. How would he know that we would even find him? There are lots of predators out there, even venomous snakes and spiders. Do you think he would really gamble with his own life like that?"

Luciano wanted to protest but found himself unable to do so. Maria drew a single wing to his beak stopping any words whether kind or foul from emerging. He felt his face go warmer. He couldn't stop himself from blushing in embarrassment. He knew the reason why he felt so cautious around the hawk. He didn't trust the hawk species or their spiritual beliefs.

"You're not having second thoughts about possibly letting him stay here, are you?" Maria teased nudging him with her free wing. She arched a curious eyebrow and forced a sly smile. Luciano couldn't form any words. He found himself tongue tied and embarrassed. How could he admit that he felt insecure around the strange bird, or that he feared for the grotto's safety?

"No… it's just that he needs to prove himself first. I mean, we don't know anything about him. But we should discuss this a little later in private. I don't want to give him the wrong impression if he wakes up."

Luciano placed a wing around his mate and pulled her from the hollow. He eyed the hawk one final time, making sure he wasn't conscious. He needed to discuss the situation now, before anything else happened. One mistake would end up in their downfall. He needed to make sure that his wife shared the same idea as he did. He needed to make sure she wouldn't do anything foolish.

Marco watched them go. He waited a couple of minutes to make sure that he really was alone. Without a word he got up onto his talons and stared at his surroundings for the first time with wide open eyes. He slammed a wing against the nearest wall and cursed aloud. His eyes darkened with vengeful fury and hatred towards that blue and gold macaw. His beak clicked together as he contemplated his next move. He paced around the hollow and watched a gathering of small round puff ball birds who watched him out of curiosity.

"Damn him to hell. He is going to make everything difficult for me!" he growled. "He needs to be the first one I win over, the rest will fall like a house of cards… but how do I manage such a task?"

He chuckled to himself and pounced through the air, landing on the head of a puffball bird. He clutched the small creature in his talon, squeezing as hard as possible to avoid him from escaping.

"Stop your chirping and listen to me!" he commanded. "I have a mission for you. If you succeed you may live long enough to live another day."

The puffball bird nodded its head and squawked with fright.

"Lemme go, Lemme go. I'll do anything."

Marco cackled and lowered his head so he stared at the small creature eye to eye. He tightened his grip a little harder to force some pain into his victim.

"Now, I want you to fly south and search for a scarlet macaw dressed in a black robe and a spix macaw both with glowing marks on their wings. I want you to find out how their mission is proceeding in finding the monkey named Jose... do you got that so far?"

The puffball bird nodded his head. He continued to squawk.

"Yes, is there anything else?"

Marco nodded his head and loosened his grip as a reward for the co-operation. He clicked his beak together and eyed his surroundings for a few moments.

"You are a smart one. I like you, but that can change fast if you're not careful. If they have found the monkey, you will bring him back here. If they haven't you will bring yourself back here. Either way one of you will work as an assassin, I want you to attempt to kill Luciano."

The bird squawked in panic. His eyes filled with dread at the request. He squirmed and tried to break free from the hawk's cruel grip. He couldn't succeed in the task so after a couple of failed attempts he nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll do it. Please lemme go!"

Marco shook his head in open defiance. He pulled the book of black magic from his robe and chuckled as he opened the pages to a particularly nasty incantation.

"I'm afraid not, you see, I need some insurance that you will live up to your end of the deal. You could leave here today and I would never find you again. SO I'm going to force you to do it my way."

"Force me?" The bird echoed; his voice rang out as nothing more than a tiny squeak. "How can you force me to do anything?"

"Why with brainwashing of course. You're going to become my obedient little servant. All it says I need to do is wave my wing like this and you'll be under my power until I release you."

Marco waved his wing in a circular fashion watching as the puffball bird's eyes followed his every move. They became glassy and unresponsive. His breathing softened and became almost non-existent.

"Do you remember your orders, my friend?"

"Yes." The puffball bird replied in a flat emotionless tone. "I will do as you have said."

Marco cackled in sheer delight. He could not hold in his excitement at the thought of his power. He could control the whole world like this, but he didn't want to control Luciano, he needed him for far more important things. He needed him to breed a son. He still did not know what role Rico would play in the grand scheme of things, but he would follow the orders given to him by his employer. He would honour his mercenary ways and live up to the job until it became completed.

"Good, now hurry. You have a few days to be back here. Don't make me come looking for you. You wouldn't like that one bit."

The small bird fluttered off to do as the hawk requested. He didn't slacken or slow down. Before long the hawk could not see him.

"Go my feathery friend. You will serve me well."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The next afternoon Roger sat underneath the shade of a small cannonball tree. His foul mood blossomed across his face. He could not believe the recent turn in events, in fact he couldn't get his mind off of it. One minute Marco wanted nothing more than to set up the greatest mercenary band in existence, and slaughter thousands in cold blood to achieve the power of a god, and the next he separated the forces and ran off on his own. He slammed his wing against the dirt ground as he tried to find a reason behind such a devastating move, but one didn't exist within his mind.

"Damn, Marco. How long does he expect me to wait?" he growled. "It's not like I want the power today or anything, but I do want to be young enough to enjoy it. I want to be able to move on with my life without any worries."

Amber laid relaxed and content with her lot in life. She didn't care about any kind of power or the death of thousands of creatures. She wanted revenge on just one individual… her sister, Jewel. She tapped her talon across the ground in a musical rhythm and frowned as she listened to Roger growling for the umpteenth time. She opened her eyes a crack and glared at him.

"Will you relax!" she hissed. "Can't you just enjoy the beautiful afternoon? And besides worrying about what Marco does, shouldn't you be looking for that monkey he wanted you to find?"

Roger rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He continued to slam his wing off the ground, shooting a cloud of dust into the air. Roger eyed the sight for a moment and nodded his head.

"I've already done it." He said, pointing a wing towards a small tree. "He's right over there. He doesn't know I've seen him yet, the poor fool thinks he's being so sneaky. Once he emerges from the jungle, I'll pounce on him."

Amber rolled her eyes but followed the macaw's wing to the spot he pointed out. She could see a little grey head popping out of the jungle every so often studying them. She formed a wicked smile as her mark began to glow. This monkey held traces of darkness in his heart that the shadow mark responded too. She smiled and rose to her talons.

"I'm going to grab him." She admitted. "You're just lazy. You don't want to do any of the hard work yourself."

"Yep," Roger agreed. "Why put out the extra energy when you could put it to something far more useful."

Amber rolled her eyes for the second time. She could not believe the scarlet macaw's antics. She swatted him with her wing and struck him across the face as hard as she could. Roger landed on his side stunned from the attack. His eyes couldn't focus on any one thing. The world around him spun with little rest. He pouted and held a wing to his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked a little taken aback. "That wasn't called for, now was it?"

Amber winked at him and spit with disgust. During her previous life with her family, Roger appeared as this mysterious figure who knew her so well, but now that she knew him better, she could see his real self. In every sense of the words he was lazy and didn't like to lift a wing to help out. Her voice rang out in a cruel sarcastic tone.

"I hit you because I felt like it." She explained. "Now are you going to help me catch the monkey or are you going to continue being useless. I don't mind killing you if you want to choose the latter."

The scarlet macaw rose to his talons and spread his wings. He wouldn't let Amber treat him like dirt. With a thunderous screech he charged forward with all the speed his body could muster. Within seconds he pounded, landing on the monkey's throats. He peered down at him with a cruel expression and cackled.

"If you want to live, I suggest you tell me your name." he said. "Are you or are you not the monkey called, Jose?"

The monkey screeched as loud as he could. His eyes filled with hatred towards his attacker. He slashed his claws through the air, missing every single swipe as the macaw shifted his body with ease. His talon tightened around the monkey's throat, until he could hear a muffled gasp coming from the senseless fool.

"Al-Al-Alright," he choked out between muffled gasps of breath. "I am Jose… w-w-why are you looking for me?"

Roger's eyes slit into deep pools of fury. He rose to his full height and cut the image of an imposing figure.

"You may not believe me, but today is your lucky day. I am offering you the chance to become a god."

"And what if I refuse?" The monkey protested. "What if I don't want this power?"

Roger cackled and plucked the monkey up off the ground. His talon never loosened from around his neck. He shook the life out of his victim for a few seconds before slamming him to the ground. The monkey winced in pain and held up a paw in defeat.

"You're point has been made clear. I don't want to anger you… I accept your offer."

"Good," Roger laughed. "You will not regret this. Welcome to the Dark Robe Society!"

Amber let out a warning screech alerting Roger instantly. He spun around and eyed the female who pointed a wing to the sky. Her eyes filled with anger at the sight of an approaching creature. Her beak clicked together as she licked her beak with her longue grey tongue.

"Incoming enemy!" she warned. "It's a lone puffball bird, coming in from the north."

Roger shifted his attention to the sky. He strained his vision but he could see it too. He cackled and released his talon from around the monkey's throat. He shook the stiffness out of it and prepared himself for battle. He longed for the taste of fresh meat and he would be eating it by supper.

"He's mine." He snorted. "If either of you interfere, you will fall victim to my talons as well."

The monkey and spix macaw nodded their agreement. Neither wanted to deny him the privilege of fighting in combat, they watched the bird come in for a landing and hold up his wings.

"Don't attack. I am looking for a scarlet macaw named, Roger. A hawk sent me to find him."

Roger rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe the first bit of meat to come his way was an ally. He slammed his talon on the ground and cursed aloud. He charged forward and struck the puffball bird with his wing. He glared at him as his bad mood began to rise.

"What do you want!" he growled. "Why have you come to find me?"

The bird squawked and tried to free himself from under the scarlet macaw's mighty talon. His beak chattered as he tried to speak.

"The hawk wanted to know if you found the monkey yet. He needs him to go to the northern region of Rio de Janeiro on an important mission. I am supposed to fly him back there so he can arrive as soon as possible."

Roger released the bird and smiled. His foul mood subsided and he pointed towards the monkey.

"Well, there he is. I wouldn't waste Marco's time. He can be quite dangerous if you know what I mean."

The monkey walked over to him and bowed. He eyed the small bird with curiosity. His jagged fangs prodded from his mouth.

"I would normally eat someone like you, but if you're here to take me somewhere, you better just get on with it. I don't have all day to just sit here and do nothing."

"Well first shouldn't you know what you're mission is?" the bird asked. "He wants you to be an assassin. He wants you to kill a blue and gold macaw."

The monkey cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He nodded in understanding and let the bird tighten its talons around him.

"Let's do this hehehehe."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Luciano paced back and forth eyeing the hawk with a stern eye. His beak showed little enthusiasm or fairness now that he seemed to have recovered to the best of his ability. His eyes shined bright as it reflected the sunlight. Step by step his talons scraped along the wooden flooring of the hollow. His tail feathers drooped and swayed with his body movements. His voice rang out in a harsh tone which reflected his no nonsense attitude.

"When I learned of Jollo finding you, I wondered to myself if you could be trusted. I already knew you were a hawk, and I am well aware of your species and their history. You are birds of honour, but you are also predatory. You feast on meat, and you bring death and destruction to most places you go. Why should I even consider giving you a place to stay within this grotto? You are a threat to everyone who lives and breathes."

Marco could feel his temper beginning to rise. His beak hung low in shock. He bowed his head low, not wanting to interrupt the creature. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to prove him right. He would be his murderer one day. He promised himself that, but for now he kept his beak shut. He watched Luciano continue his pace. His wing waved inches from the hawk's face.

"I have decided to give you one chance to prove your loyalty. Are you a bloodthirsty hawk, or are you one who is different from the rest of his species? You need to prove to me, you hold no predatory instincts. You need to prove you want to better our community. Do this and you will have earned my trust and my respect. Fail and you will never again be allowed back within our grotto."

Marco nodded in understand, he bowed respectfully towards his elder. His eyes shined with a murderous glare. He thought of his dark ambitions. He wanted to make him suffer now for the humiliation of his berating. He wanted to tear his throat out. He would have cackled but he didn't want to blow the rouse.

"Very well, I will try my best to prove to you that I am on the level, my friend." Marco smiled. "You will not be sorry for giving me this opportunity. I only hold the best intentions for you and your entire-"

Marco stopped as he caught a glimpse of movement outside on the branch. He formed a wicked smile. Deep down in the back of his mind he knew that the puffball bird returned to carry on his mission. He or a monkey would attempt to kill the blue and gold macaw that stood next to him. He wouldn't let that happen of course, he would step in and save the bird's life. He would do this only to gain his trust, but the end result would be well worth it. He straightened his body to its full height and let his eyes slit into dangerous pools of fury. He held out his wing to shield his friend from the potential threat.

"Why don't you stop standing around and get your ugly butt in here." He called out in a harsh voice. "You scatterbrained savage, you think you could approach without me noticing, you got the scent of blood all over you."

As if on cue, the monkey burst into the hallow opening. He chuckled and pointed a paw at the blue and gold macaw. His eyes filled with evil cruel desires for bloodshed. He grinded his jagged fangs together and licked his lips.

"I'm afraid you're time is up, macaw." He smiled. "I have always wanted to taste one of your kind… I bet you're meat is even better than that of a scarlet macaw. I can taste it now."

Luciano and Marco stood speechless. Their beaks hung low as they tried to dissect the monkey's unusual speech patterns. Marco continued to hold his wing outstretched to shield his friend from his attacker. He pointed a twisted talon at the monkey.

"If you want to get to him, you're going to have to get through me."

"With pleasure," The monkey snorted. "It's not my job to talk someone out of killing themselves. Just so you're aware this is a fight to the death. You won't get a second chance of defeating me."

Without any further conversation shared between the two of them, Marco charged forward with all of his might. He swung his wings, knocking the monkey senseless upon the head. He flew backwards, landing with a sickening thud against the wall. He fell to the ground and struggled back up onto his paws. He glowered at his opponent and charged forward with his unusual speed and stamina. Marco found himself impressed by his secret ally's movements but he still held out his wings and grabbed him in mid-air.

"One monkey heading out!" he snorted, tossing the marmoset as far as he could go. He spread his wings and followed suit. He landed on the branch and lowered himself to the monkey's ear.

"Listen to me, you need to surrender. You've completed your mission."

The monkey nodded and got up on his paws. He jumped backwards doing a back flip in the process.

"You're dead, do you hear me. You and you're friend are dead. You win today, but I will return."

Marco spit with disgust and glared at the marmoset.

"I wouldn't promise something that you can't keep. I am the protector of all who live here in this grotto. If you come back a million times, I'll just have to defeat you a million times. Now get lost, the sight of you makes me sick."

Marco watched the monkey disappear from sight, followed by the brainwashed puffball bird. He smiled and turned his attention to Luciano who stood speechless, his heart raced as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're safe now, my friend." He smiled. "But it might be a good idea if I stay here for awhile. He will be back looking for revenge."

The blue and gold macaw nodded his agreement.

"If you are able to defend us from anyone who seeks to do us harm, than you have earned my respect. You may stay here, but only until the threat of evil passes and peace and safety is restored to our land."

Marco nodded his head.

_**Fool! **_He thought in the back of his mind. _**You've just signed your own death certificate.**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_A longer chapter today, hopefully it makes up for yesterdays. This is the final chapter which should be considered as "filler"  
_

_Next chapter will be a 13 year skip into the future to involve Rico's birth. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 9: Final Preparations

_**Author's Notes:  
**_

_This is probably the most intense chapter yet in terms of story. There is a lot happening in this one, hopefully you can keep up._

_Please leave your reviews and comments. I want to know what you think (whether good or bad)_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Final Preparations!**_

Rico let his voice trail off into silence. Coming to a brief intermission in his story, he let out an exasperated sigh. He wanted to peer out at the jungle to see the fading sunlight as the day drew to its glorious close, but he could not turn his eyes away from the three spix's macaws – his friends – who hung onto his every word with great interest. They each held a different expression on their face which he could only determine was their initial shock over the events he told to them. True, he couldn't determine how much they already knew from their recent encounters with each member of the Dark Robe Society, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his heart that the two spix's macaws intended to be captured by smugglers so long ago were in fact now standing right in front of him. Blu and Jewel looked to one another trying to comfort each other. He smiled and came to realise just how true his predictions were. These macaws… brought together by nothing more than evil intentions and cruel sadistic murderers, now loved each other and cherished each other with all of their hearts.

Rico shuffled his feathers together and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. He wanted to give them a couple of minutes before he decided on whether or not he should address his question to them. His eyes darted throughout the confined hollow, shifting continuously between both of the adult macaws. He could see Rose through his peripheral vision each time he moved his eyes, but she too seemed far too involved in noticing her parents' expressions to bother with him at the moment. For a couple of minutes, silence ruled the air. An awkward feeling swept through the mind of every bird present. They dare not speak. They could only stare in silence at one another. Rico himself started to feel a little uncomfortable. He wished he could read their minds so he knew what they were thinking. His tail feathers drooped across the wooden flooring.

"So, what happened next?" Jewel asked arching a curious eyebrow, turning to face the bird thief after a couple of moments.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, putting in his own two cense. "Please don't leave us hanging like that. We must know everything about what happened with Marco and his little group… I am also curious to see how you tie into all of this. Why did this robed figure want Marco to wait thirteen years for you to be born? Most bad guys want to take the coward's way out and deal with their targets before they ever even become a potential threat to them."

Rico held up his wings and issued for silence. He began to feel a little more confident now that he knew he re-captured their interest. He eyed the two love birds for a moment and cocked his head to one side. He tried his best to see curious, though he knew deep down that he already knew what the answer would be. He just needed to hear them confirm it, to avoid any given impression that he jumped to a conclusion straight away.

"Well, I shall tell you… actually I was about to get to all of that." Rico explained. "But first, there is a question that I must ask. Those two spix's macaws, Roger wanted the humans to go after and have them captured. They were you two, correct?"

Blu and Jewel nodded their heads in perfect synch with one another. Jewel formed a sly smile and nudged her mate with a single wing.

"He's good. He figured that out all on his own." She teased. "In a way he is almost as intelligent as you, Pet."

Blu smiled and nodded his head. He knew Jewel didn't mean to insult him, but she did have a valid point. He toyed with his wings in an awkward manner and tried to respond in his most confident voice.

"Yeah, I-I-I guess you could say that,"

Jewel continued to nudge him with her wing and let her smile deepen. She would have wrapped her wings around him and kissed him but she didn't feel like doing it in front of her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Awwww, what's the matter, Pet… are you a little jealous?"

Blu shook his head and went bright red in the face. At the sight of him, all three birds started to laugh at him. Not in a cruel bullying fashion, but in a playful sincere way that caused Blu to let go of his shy awkward self and laugh along with them. Rose fell over and slapped her wing on the flooring. Rico held his wings against his stomach which ached from the effort of maintaining such an effort. Jewel hugged Blu and kissed him on the side of his cheek. She winked at him seductively.

"You don't need to be jealous, Pet. You're the only bird in the entire world for me. We're meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

Rico repeated Jewel's words in his mind for a couple of rounds. His beak trembled as he began to think about someone from long ago. Someone he said almost the exact same thing too. His eyes narrowed and filled to the brim with painful tears. He shook his head and wiped his wing across his eyes to clear his vision. He held up a wing and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"I guess I should tell you the rest of the story." He said. "Thirteen years drifted by. Marco continued to impress Luciano and Maria with every day that passed. He showed off several hidden talents which bettered the community. Over time, Luciano decided to take Marco under his wing. With any fears long gone, Luciano began to train him to take over leadership of the grotto… Maria needed to tell her husband something, which would ultimately change their lives forever."

Rico closed his eyes and seated himself. He could feel the cool breeze embrace him as he began to relate the third part of his origin story. His voice filled with enthusiasm with every word he spoke. He could picture the days long ago as if he had been there the whole time.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Maria paced through the hollow. Having been left alone, she slipped into a state of semi-shock. Her eyes filled with concern, her wings drew to her stomach. She could feel the firm roundness of it… the weight which she now carried inside of her. She peered out at the clear blue sky and frowned. She couldn't believe the turn of events. She had longed for this moment for so long that the feeling felt so unreal. She felt like she wandered within the clutches of some wonderful dream. She just needed to tell her husband the good news and tell him that she finally could bare him a son or daughter, and in just a short time that is what would happen.

So many thoughts travelled through her mind. She maintained the natural glow of an expecting mother. Her talons scraped along the flooring, her tail feathers drooped. She thought about how her husband would react when he found out. She knew he wanted this almost as much as she did. But after so many years of failing, would he be excited? Or would he be like her and dwell within a state of semi-shock and denial.

She shook her head and cleared her mind. She wouldn't think about anything negative. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. She turned her attention towards the clear blue sky. She knew deep down that he would love the reality of the situation. They were going to become parents, and she knew that he would make a good father. Her worries drowned upon the realisation. A warm smile appeared on the end of her beak.

"You can do this, Maria." She told herself. "You can tell him. He'll be so happy. He'll probably fly around the grotto cheering his latest victory."

She sighed and nodded her head. She could imagine him doing just that. The grotto of birds who served him would celebrate the good fortune and welcome the baby macaw. He or she would be a one of a kind bird – part blue and gold macaw, and part spix's macaw – he or she would be a species of his own, something the world had never before laid eyes upon. The thought made her smile. How many mothers could say their son or daughter was truly one of a kind.

"Good afternoon, my dear."

The sound of a voice ringing in her ear forced Maria to jump with fright. She spun around and glared into the eyes of her friend, Marco. He bowed with respect towards her and eyed her with a mischievous smile. His eyes peered out at her, studying her from head too talon. He nodded his head and licked the rim of his beak. He chuckled in a cruel manner which sent chills to shoot down her back. She began to back away. Her wings went to her stomach.

"Uh, Marco, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes filling with fear. "Are you okay? You look like angry-"

The hawk continued to cackle in his cruel manner. He sounded just like a demon from the fiery pit of hell. His eyes stared at her stomach, studying her. He took a step forward and spread his wings. His head cocked to one side. He never moved his glare off of the large lump just barely noticeable.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "I'm doing just fine. Especially now, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to get pregnant. I've waited thirteen years for this one moment."

Marco's face twisted into a conniving smile, he lowered his wings and straightened his head. He laughed and nudged the female with his wings. He could see her fear vanish as he returned to normal.

"Relax," he teased. "I was only joking. It's a hawk thing. You should have seen your face though. You looked like I was a mass murderer coming too kill you and your unborn baby."

Maria smiled and laughed a little uneasy by the cruel joke played upon her. She could have sworn that his behaviour was real. She would have bet her life on it, but he reverted back to his kind self in an instant. She could not explain such a transformation in such a short time. Could it have only been a cruel joke? Could Marco be telling the truth?

"That's not funny," she frowned. "But you're correct. I found out this morning. You must promise not to tell Luciano, I want to do that the minute he gets home."

Marco nodded his head in understanding. He bowed in respect again, his eyes shifted to her face. He forced a pleasant smile.

"You have my word, my dear. I will not tell a single soul about your current condition."

Marco turned his back and spread his wings. He lifted himself off the ground and soared out of the hollow. He flew a safe distance away and cackled to himself. His eyes filled with evil ambition. After all of these years, Maria rested in her nest ready to give birth. The dark robed demonic figure proved to be correct in his judgment. He clenched his wing like a fist. He glared at it for a moment, letting his years of pent up frustration at not being able to kill anything subside.

"Soon," he promised himself. "Soon the Dark Robe Society will be back together, and we'll resume our mission. I still may not know what that boy's role is in all of this, but I'll soon figure it out, and then he won't be standing for long. I'll make him regret making me wait thirteen long years."

"You talk real tough. However I would like to see you back it up hehehe."

Marco spun around and grabbed the neck of a monkey who dropped down beside him. He tightened his grip and pulled the monkey inches from his face. His eyes darkened as his temper rose to dangerous levels. His voice rang out in a cruel enraged whisper.

"What are you doing here, fool!" he snarled. "Don't you realise that if anyone sees you than my whole plan will be ruined?"

The monkey's paws drew to the hawk's talons around his throat. He tried to pry himself free. He grunted as the hawk only tightened his grip further waiting for the sound of his muscles to snap.

"So what?" he chuckled between gasps. "It's not like you are friends with them or anything. Why can't you just kill them all now or are you too scared to do it?"

Marco's eyes glistened over with extreme hatred for his victim. He would have choked the life right out of him, if he wasn't a member of his society. He tossed the monkey aside, watching as the marmoset hit his back against a nearby tree trunk. He arched and slid down to the branch the hawk stood on.

"I'm afraid of nothing." He boasted. "I have my orders, and now you will have yours. Go south and find Roger and Amber. They must begin to move towards this position. The time of our victory is almost at hand. We're going to need to prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle."

The monkey nodded his head and smiled. He could not hold in his delight at the orders. He would get to test his strength in battle. He could not wait to taste the blood of his opponents. He coveted it. He held up a single paw and arched a curious eyebrow towards the hawk.

"By the way, I noticed the three of you have tattoos. When do I go about getting one?"

"Very soon," the hawk smirked. "Once our battle here is over, you will get what is coming to you. You have my word."

The monkey nodded in understanding and began to climb the tree. He didn't turn back to face the predatory bird. He would not see him again until he completed his appointed task. Marco let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he would have some time alone at least. He failed to see the figure of a spix's macaw standing behind him.

"So your true colours have been revealed." The spix's macaw's voice called out. "I should have known you were nothing more than a treacherous snake."

Marco's eyes widened in horror, he cursed under his breath and turned around to face his next opponent. It wasn't Luciano or Maria, instead it was another creature he recognised, the spix's macaw named Jollo. Marco shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes in amusement. He didn't show any signs of defeat, he remained calm as if he expected the macaw's arrival.

"So you've figured it out, eh?" he asked. "Well it took you long enough. I would have thought you and the old fool would have been able to sniff out my deceit long ago. Fools, you should have known the minute the monkey first showed up. Think about it for a minute, wasn't it a little too convenient to have a creature showing up wanting to kill him when I needed to prove my loyalty?"

Jollo's eyes narrowed. He held up his wings ready to beat the hawk into submission. His heart pounded in his chest, fearful of the evil creature, but none of his insecurities reflected upon his face. He stood confident, defiant, and a hardened warrior who needed to defend his home. His beak curled into a savage snarl, the likes of which remained unknown to most of the creatures within Luciano's grotto.

"You won't get away with this." He said. "You days of evil will end today. I'll make sure of that."

Marco raised his head towards the sky. The wind bristled through his dark brown feathers. His cruel laughter cut through the air. Upon returning his attention to his opponent, he shook his head in a mocking fashion. For the first time in thirteen years, he would taste the power of a battle. He would be able to show off the true extent of his powers. He still maintained perfect control, if not better from his training throughout the years. He glared at the fool of a bird, his beak curled into a sly devious smile.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "Jose is off to gather the remainder of my forces. All four of us are cruel sadistic murderers, and we've slaughtered hundreds in cold blood. You can't defeat us all, so if you were smart, I would surrender. Who knows you might live long enough to see another dawn."

The hawk watched the macaw ponder the request for quite some time. After a couple of minutes, the bird gave his response in a rather confident cocky tone. He continued to hold up his wings, ready to defend himself.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you. I'll deal with you first and the remainder of your group when they arrive."

Marco rolled his eyes. He spit with disgust, aiming his saliva at the macaw's talons.

"Meh, wrong answer… but you're confident, although a bit foolish. You would make a perfect member of my order."

"Shove it," Jollo snorted. "I would never be caught dead in your little group. Now let's get this over with. I don't have all day."

Marco once again rolled his eyes. He let his body move into his fighting stance. His talons, his beak, his wings, every part of his body stood ready to attack. His voice turned into a cold emotionless hiss.

"If you won't join me on your own free will, than I will force you to join me. First let me show you just how powerless you really are."

Before Jollo could make sense of his words, Marco charged forward, striking his across the back of the neck with his wing. The macaw fell forward, stunned, but not affected in any other way. He cringed and turned around, grabbing hold of Marco's wing in a speedy movement and twisted it behind the hawk's back.

"Well, what do you know?" Jollo smiled. "It looks like I won that round. Perhaps you aren't so tough after all."

Marco's beak twisted into a sneer.

"You fool, quit being so damn confident!"

Marco threw his talon backwards striking Jollo in the chest with several of his jagged razor sharp claws. The macaw bled upon impact. His cerulean feathers stained a dark red. He lurched backwards a few paces, dropping the hawk's wing. The assault did its dirty work and freed the would-be assassin.

"Damn you to hell." Jollo cringed feeling the pain shoot through his body. "But you still haven't won. I'll rip out your throat so you won't hurt anyone else."

Marco cackled and spread his wings. He fastened a pair of the razor blades to his feather column. He wouldn't let himself be defeated, if the macaw wouldn't join him, he would just kill him. Those options were both valid.

"Oh, that's the spirit." Marco's voice called out. "I would love to see you try!"

Marco and Jollo collided with one another, their wings thrown together in a perfect matchup. Neither would give an inch. They stared into each other's eyes with cold hatred for one another. Jollo held the advantage. He noted the blades and made sure to avoid them. In this position, the hawk wouldn't be able to use them. He couldn't even begin to swing them.

"You're moves are far too showy." Jollo smirked. "I'll show you what close quarters combat is all about."

The two birds fluttered away from each other and stood evenly. Marco panted, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat him at this rate. He needed a new strategy. He needed to control him. The hawk let his devious smile widen. He removed the blades from his feather column and took a single step forward.

"I've had enough of this." He admitted. "You put up a good match, but you've only fought in vein. You're still powerless against me and I'm about to prove it. Maybe we're equal in strength, but I outmatch you in other ways."

Jollo wiped the blood from his wounds, they kept gushing, but over all they weren't too serious. He deciphered the hawk's words. He muttered the words aloud as he came to the realisation.

"Are you saying that it's not the strongest who'll win this it's the smartest?"

"Exactly," Marco smiled. "Now behold my true power. You're about to lose whatever brain you have."

Before the macaw could respond, Marco waved his wings in the same fashion he used on the puffball bird a little over thirteen years ago. The macaw couldn't resist the power. His eyes went glassy and unresponsive. His wings fell to his side and he stood motionless. Marco's voice rang out in a soothing hypnotic tone.

"Listen closely to my words. You are not a peaceful bird. You are a murderer. You are a member of the Dark Robe Society. I am your master, the great and powerful, Marco. You will obey my every command without question. Do you understand?"

The macaw nodded his head but gave no vocal reply.

"Good, now here is what I want you to do. You will not return to the grotto. Instead you will travel south. You will find any leads on a poisonous flower called the blood orchid. You will pick this flower and you will bring a bulb back to this spot. This is a matter of great importance, you must not fail me."

"I must not fail…" Jollo repeated in a flat soulless voice. "You are my master, I must not fail you."

Marco pointed a lone wing to the south. He cackled and gave his next order to the brainwashed bird.

"Now fly, and be quick about it!"

Jollo nodded his head and took to the sky. Marco nodded his head and wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He studied the clear liquid for a moment in amazement. He smiled to himself.

"I didn't even know we could sweat." He frowned. "Hmmm I guess you really do learn something new every day."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Maria's strength began to fade faster than she would have liked. She positioned herself within the nest and lowered herself onto her stomach. She struggled to move any muscle in her body except for the automatic reflexes produced from the spasms in her body (blinking, breathing, etc). She could feel a horrible throbbing pain within the lower section of her body. With each passing second, it grew more severe. Her face twisted as she tried to relieve herself of the tension, but found herself unable to do so. It lowered itself further, resting around the backside of her body. In that moment it became apparent of what was happening. Her body was laying the egg.

Luciano fluttered into the hollow. His eyes widened at the sight of her lying on the ground. He rushed over to her and tried his best to comfort her the best way he could. His voice rang out in a comforting tone.

"Maria, honey, what's happening? Should I go and get somebody?"

He eyed her in shock, uncertain of what was happening. He could see her pain growing worse with each passing second. He couldn't wait. He turned his back, ready to find someone who could help her through this. Someone who could treat whatever injury affected her. Before he could leave, she managed to grab hold of his wing. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I wanted to tell you in private, but I never got the chance too. Looks like you're about to find out now even if I can't form the words."

Luciano knelt down beside her and rolled his wings around her body. He frowned as he tried to come up with any logical explanation to this sudden event. Tears rolled down the crevices of his face.

"Luciano, I am giving you what you want. You're going to be a father. By tomorrow morning, or afternoon, we'll have an egg of our own."


	11. Chapter 10: Dark One Revealed

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I'm back, I apologize this took so long to come out, but I was horribly sick throughout the later part of last week and the entire course of the weekend. With my asthma finally subsiding and I am able to breathe once again, I finally get the chance to publish this. _

_I hope you all enjoy, and please leave your reviews in the review section._

_Thanks you. _

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Dark One Revealed!**_

The summer season began to wind down to its glorious close. With the heat and humidity dying off, a cool breeze began to sweep across the tropical cloisters of the jungle landscape. Trees swayed in a unified dance in celebration of surviving another season, for tomorrow would mark the first day of the autumn, unquestionable to anyone thanks to the ever changing colours of the leaves which continued to draw forth in their intensity as they basked in the last few remnants of the evening's sunlight. Although every winter in Rio de Janeiro failed to bring cool arctic conditions, and very little probability of snow, the millions of birds still remained bunkered in their nests and hollows, doing little except for preparing for another long season of intense weather ahead.

These sorts of things were not lost to Jollo. He hovered in place for quite some time. His wings cut through the breeze in an even pace. He didn't move an inch forward, though he remained well sustained in flight. He could feel the effects of Marco's brainwashing spell beginning to fade away into nothingness. Despite this, his open heart continued to shine forth with an unwavering darkness. If it would have glowed for the world to see, it would have emitted a tainted black light. He could not remember the last time he felt one hundred percent like himself, but as he regained consciousness, some sixth sense within his mind whispered to him, he could not deny that this was his true self – a side which had remained dormant deep within his subconscious. In a manner of speaking, Marco's spell hadn't done a thing… it only served as a key to unlocking the floodgates which housed emotions never before experienced by the macaw. With their first taste of freedom, these emotions overpowered the goodness inside of him, leaving only a cruel heartless monster to rampage unchecked. As the last signs of the sunset disappeared on the horizon, so did the effects of the spell… it dissolved, leaving him in complete control once again.

As his eyes regained composure and returned to their former cloudless state, he began to take note of where he flew. The world reformed to him like a bright blur. He found himself needing to blink several times to clear his vision enough to see. Confused, he peered at every limb on his body. His glassy eyes returned to their former glory. Full of life, full of emotion, but they now were full of hatred. His beak curled into a savage snarl. The energy which flowed within his entire being renewed his strength and stamina. He could feel his one true self emerging for the first time. He stood now as a truly wicked and demonic figure, with the heart and demeanour to murder.

Without a word, he threw his body downwards with all the force he could muster. His tail feathers and wings drew back allowing him to pick up speed. He could feel the wind brush past his wings. His eyes filled with delight at the feeling. Downwards he flew, with the speed of a bullet. Never breaking, never stopping, until he needed to straighten himself for a proper landing. Before long he stood on the path, deep in the middle of the jungle, basked in the deep twilight.

"Ah, so there you are."

Jollo's eyes narrowed as he listened to a strange voice whisper in his ear. It surrounded him, coming from every direction. He shifted his head left, than right, in a futile effort to find the creature who spoke to him. His beak curled into a vicious snarl, this game infuriated him to no end. Without a word, he strained his eyes and took notice of a black hooded figure emerge through the darkness. Like a phantom he made no noise, except for the occasional clicking of his beak. Jollo arched his head back, surprised by the figures sudden appearance. He could not make out a single facial feature or identifying mark which would betray him and tell what kind of bird he was - assuming of course that this creature was indeed a bird. - All Jollo could make out for the moment at least seemed to be a set of eyes… a set of the cruellest, darkest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He shivered at the sight of them.

"W-W-Who are you?" Jollo found himself asking out of curiosity. "W-W-What are you?"

The robed figure let out a cruel laugh and held up his wings in an innocent manner. Jollo could only assume that underneath his hood, the creature held a smile. He shook his head. His eyes never moved off of the macaw, no matter which direction the hood shifted. Jollo made a careful note of that, but found himself remaining silent, awaiting a response.

"Does it matter?" The hooded figure asked. "The proper question would be, who are you? I've been following you for quite some time, Jollo. Before when you were with Luciano you seemed like an honest, caring, and compassionate bird, you held no hint of darkness about you. Now as you stand before me, you appear cruel, tainted, and evil. So just what kind of creature are you?"

Jollo straightened his posture and stood to full height. Despite that, the robed creature still towered over him. The macaw did his best to avoid any contact with the stranger's eyes. They frightened him to no end. He couldn't think straight. His beak trembled as he tried to come up with some sort of a satisfactory answer.

"It's hard to say," he frowned peering down at his wing. "Before I had my little encounter with Marco, I always felt like there was so much more left to do. I used to walk around in a daze all the time, unsure on whether or not I was living up to my full potential. But now things are different, I am myself now. I can see both sides of my nature, and I can do whatever I want with no fear of anything that the future may bring."

The hooded creature nodded in understanding. He began to pace back and forth, though he never removed his eyes off of the macaw that stood staring down at his wing. Jollo watched the stranger's movements in secret. He didn't want to fight him, he needed to follow his orders and bring back a few samples of the blood orchid. He frowned and turned his full attention back to the robed bird. They glared at each other for a few seconds in silence.

"I can read your thoughts." The robed creature hissed out in a flat emotionless voice. "You want to quit living the boring life which is accustomed to that of a good honest creature… you ache for some excitement… a unconquered challenge. Am I correct?"

Jollo swallowed a large lump in his throat. He nodded a reply but remained silent. His eyes filled with conflict towards the stranger who seemed to know so much about him. How could he know things that even he himself hadn't known until just a few seconds ago? Before he could speak, the robed creature held up a wing.

"You wonder how I know this, don't you?" he asked. "Some questions do not have answers, my young friend. But I do know the location of what you seek. You seek the blood orchid, a flower which is unlike any other."

Jollo stood shocked by the bird's remark. Without even speaking a word towards his mission, the robed bird knew what he searched for. The macaw shuddered. He backed away as his courage deserted him. He didn't like being in the presence of this bird. Something wasn't right about him… something which concerned him… something which continuously tormented him… something evil.

"Who are you?" Jollo asked again. "What are you?"

The robed bird shook his head and began to step forward. With a flick of his wings, he flipped off the back of his hood to reveal himself within plain sight. His blank red eyes shimmered in the peaceful twilight, cutting a thick ominous feeling deep within Jollo's very soul. Jollo studied the figure for a quick second, taking in every feature of his face. He couldn't help but gasp in fright. His feathers looked pale with no natural colour about them. His curved black beak looked very sharp, and very lethal. The outline of his face held dead peeling skin. It fell off in thick clumps, allowing thick black patches of the skull to be seen. With each step forward, the figure began to become engulfed with light. Step by step, the light became stronger until nothing about him could be seen at all. Jollo found himself shielding his eyes with his wing, to stop any permanent damage to his eyes. Within seconds the light disappeared and three new figures stood before him.

Jollo stared in awe at the transformation. He couldn't take his eyes away from the three newcomers. One looked like a scarlet macaw, though he held no trace of the natural fiery redness the species was known for. His puffy bloodshot eyes peered out from behind a mask of cracked damaged skin. The second visitor took on the appearance of a spix's macaw. His dark red eyes glowed amongst the night, his black beak curled into a vicious snarl. Like his friend, the spix's macaw seemed unusual in appearance. A dark blue aura surrounded his entire body. The third and final bird took on the form which reflected a mirror like image of Jollo himself.

With his courage deserting him, Jollo turned to run, but found himself surrounded on all sides. No matter which way he turned, they stood, staring at him. He could not get away from the three monstrous creatures. He felt like he had wandered into some horrible nightmare, and that he would awaken any moment. But he couldn't, the nightmare was real. His beak trembled as he attempted to speak to them. His eyes widened with horror.

"W-W-Who are you?" he asked. "W-W-What are you?"

All three birds spoke in unison, their voices droned together into a flat emotionless hiss as if they resembled one single entity.

"We… or… I am the darkness which dwells within every creature's heart. I am the opposite of good, and am the one who fills children with nightmares. I am the dark shadows on the wall during a moonless night. I am the one who holds no actual name or physical presence in this world at all. But all evil is done through me."

"So you're a freak." Jollo grinned. "You have no purpose at all other than to scare people. Am I correct?"

"No," the creatures hissed. They glared at him, backing into a subconscious corner where he would not be able to run or insult them. Jollo could feel them probing his mind, reading his thoughts. He grew more fearful and full of regret. He began to wish that he never opened his beak at all. The trio of birds grabbed hold of him and picked him up off the ground.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he choked out. "Let me go, right now!"

The trio of birds laughed and tossed him aside into a nearby tree. They admired the sickening thud he made as he arched his back forward upon impact and landed face first upon the ground. The trio of birds chuckled in unison, and surrounded him once again. Jollo found himself beaten. He couldn't fight back against them, even if they held no actual physical form.

"What do you want?" he asked in a defeated tone. "You've won now leave me alone."

The trio of birds continued to laugh. They picked him up off the ground in a similar fashion to how they'd done it the first time. This time they didn't throw him. They pulled him close and stared into his eyes.

"We want you to fulfill your destiny. We want you to become a member of the Dark Robe Society."

"How do I do that?" Jollo arched a curious eyebrow. "Please tell me, and I will obey."

"We'll show you."

Jollo closed his eyes as the trio of birds transformed once again. They became engulfed in a blackish light disappearing from sight. He could feel their grip loosening around him, but he could still feel the effects of them entering his mind. His body surged with a dark energy which he couldn't describe. His mind lurched to life, filling with knowledge of things he held no previous knowledge of. He could see the location of the orchid, he could see how to get there, he could see himself standing beside Marco and the rest of his allies, he could see the lives they would take, the fun he would have while murdering the innocent. But most of all, he could see the face of a beautiful female spix macaw.

"Who is that?" he asked aloud, his voice full of curiosity. "She's beautiful. She's actually more than beautiful, she's… stunning."

Jollo did not need to ask again. The female turned to him and held out a wing to greet him. Her smile widened as she looked at him, her sapphire eyes filled with desire to be with him. Her cerulean feathers sparkled like diamonds. Her voice rang out to him in a cheerful pleasant tone.

"Hello," she smiled, "I always wanted to meet a strong, handsome, macaw like you. Won't you come and meet me?"

Jollo swallowed a large lump in his throat. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he listened to her sweet voice. It became quite clear that this girl would play an important role in the rest of his life. He would force her to be his wife, or he would make her life a living nightmare.

"Sure… where should I meet you?" he asked. "Is there any specific spot?"

Jollo felt his body temperature rise as he began to feel awkward. He knew full well that he was communicating with his imagination, but she seemed so lifelike that he couldn't resist. He held out his wing and touched her wing. The two smiled at each other for a few moments.

"I'll meet you in Paraguay. There's a little bird club called The Roost. Meet me there in about three days. I can't wait to see you."

Jollo blinked and snapped back into reality. No creature stood before him. He stood motionless upon the path with the jungle surrounding him on all sides. The chirping of crickets echoed through the night. He stood at a loss, as he tried to contemplate what he experienced. He did feel different. He could feel the negative energy filling his body. The knowledge of the blood orchid's whereabouts filled his memory banks, and his thoughts dwelled upon that female macaw.

"I'll find her," he promised himself. "I'll find her, and that blood orchid. Somehow they are the keys to joining the Dark Robe Society."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The moon peered down across the country of Paraguay. The city of Asuncion stretched on for untold miles. Standing as one of the oldest cities within the country, a great sense of history surrounded the entire populace. The city lights burned upon the horizon, bringing a rather stiff pollution to the blackened sky. Jollo shuddered as he peered up to notice the orangey tint to the sky. He didn't care much for humans or their technological marvels; he didn't care much for the way they polluted the environment and got rid of the jungles. He also didn't care much for the city itself. He just wanted to carry on his way and mind his own business.

His eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention back to the streets, even at night, they remained crowded with activity from the human world. Cars sped down the asphalt streets. Pedestrians walked and talked amongst themselves… the very sight of it made him sick to his stomach. He longed to be with his fellow birds. Someone who could hear him communicate without insulting his intelligence.

"Pathetic humans, I hate them so much." He spit with disgust. "One day, I will show them that birds are superior in every single way."

His voice drifted off into silence as he took notice of a small bird club hidden within the back of an alleyway. He smiled and began to head towards it. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he prepared for his encounter with the girl shown to him within a vision. Even if she didn't know him, or even cared about him, he would still find some way to impress her. He held a wing to his chin.

"This must be the place." He grinned. "Inside awaits the girl of my dreams, and my destiny."

Delicate waves of music filled the air as Jollo stepped into the night club. Bright coloured lights of viridian, orange, and a soft sombre white shined throughout the entire room. The sounds of birds laughing and having a good time filled the air. He studied his surroundings, studying the faces of passing creatures, hoping to find the girl he knew would be here.

Sitting upon a small crate, he studied the barkeeper. He appeared to be a rather fat and unkempt toucan who kept a close watch on his customers. He mumbled to himself and continued on with his work.

"So what'll it be, Doll-face?"

Jollo looked up and stood slack jawed as he peered out to see the female toucan standing a short distance away. He cocked his head to one side and watched her every move with great interest.

The female dismissed the barkeeper with a wave of her wing. He chuckled to himself amused by her stubborn yet feisty attitude. He formed a wicked smile and proceeded to step closer to her.

"You know, when you ignore a question… a bird might take that as an insult."

Jewel rolled her eyes and turned to the source of the voice, surprised to find a large blue male macaw standing before her. Jollo arched a curious eyebrow and let his smile deepen.

"Well… I never expected to find someone as beautiful as you here." he smiled, bowing with a sort of respect towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Jewel spit with disgust and turned away from him. She rolled her eyes and slammed a wing down upon the crate.

"It's none of your business, now go away." She scoffed. "I am here because I want to be, understood?"

"Perfect as the twinkle in your eye," the macaw grinned. "My name is Jollo. What's yours?"

Jewel continued to roll her eyes and frowned. Her temper began to rise, despite Jollo's best intentions towards her. The female pointed an accusing wing at him, her beak clicked together as she let out an annoyed grunt.

"That's a need to know basis," she said, showing very little flattery towards the male. "And right now, I don't think you need to know."

"Wow, aren't you a feisty one," Jollo admitted, "But I certainly do like a challenge."

The female macaw arched a curious eyebrow. Her attention drew back towards the macaw. She formed a sly smile.

"I'm listening, what kind of challenge?"

"You know…" Jollo shrugged, "Getting a girl like you to love a guy like me…"

The female once again spit with disgust. Her eyes hardened as she peered into the macaw's soft hazel eyes. Her voice sank into a cruel harsh whisper which reflected her dangerous mood.

"If that's the best you can do, you're not worth my time."

"Oh, but there's more…" Jollo grinned, "A lot more."

The female nodded her head. She did her best to avoid eye contact. Her beak continued to twist into a vicious sneer. She began to hate this bird with every fibre of her being. He just wouldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested.

"Have you ever heard of Primio Bi Mortalis?" Jollo asked, "Or the Dark Robe Society?"

The female shook her head. She eyed Jollo for a moment, before taking the time to respond with words.

"No, why should I have?"

"They're both secrets of the Brazilian jungle." Jollo explained, "One can only be found every fifteen years, the other can give you more power than you can possibly dream of."

"Yeah," The female forced a smile. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Why that's another challenge, my dear." Jollo chuckled. "I will bring you back one of the many flowers. It is supposed to be one of the sweetest smelling flowers in the entire world. If I bring you back one of the flowers, you must promise that you will give me a chance relationship wise."

The female nodded her head, rolling her eyes.

"You've got yourself a deal."

The blue macaw spread his wings and placed them upon the female's shoulders. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and let his voice ring out with a confident smug tone.

"Well then… I don't want our relationship to start off on the wrong talon. How about you tell me your name?"

The female nodded.

"It's Jewel."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Finding the orchid hadn't been a difficult task. With his newfound knowledge and with his future on the line, all he needed to do was to scan through his memory to the exact moment where all the visions flashed before his eyes. In a matter of days, he found the temple where the orchid itself grew. His eyes widened with delight at his victory.

"She'll be mine," he told himself. "I'll pick one for her, and pick a few for Marco as well. That should keep everyone happy."

He eyed the long climb upwards and frowned. It would be a perilous and dangerous hike to the top, but he could do it. He smiled and scooped up a wing full of dirt. He spread it amongst his feathers and tested the friction against the stone. Much to his surprise the dirt managed to do the trick. His wings didn't slip off the smooth surface of brick.

It took several hours before he managed to reach the summit. Jollo exclaimed wickedly as he climbed to the top of the temple… exhausted, hungry, and thirsty after the hard day of adventuring. He collapsed onto the cold stone roofing. He breathed inwards, struggling to catch his breath.

"I made it," he chuckled to himself. "That girl, that lovely Jewel… she will be all mine."

Without a seconds delay, Jollo jumped to his feet, he reached a wing for the nearest yellow flower. He failed to see the thorn so close to the flower bulb. He arched his wing in pain as the burning sensation began to course through his veins. He fell to his knees in agonising pain.

"I can't…" he struggled to speak, "I can't…"

The burning sensation continued to course through his entire being. His eyes began to change, the veins which allowed the blood to flow through his eyes swelled and bulged, the irises turned into a harsh amber colour. He tried to scream but he couldn't. He convulsed and twitched upon the stone roofing. With each passing second the poison worked its way further into his system. His feathers drained of any natural colour. Upwards the pain kept climbing… until it entered into his brain.

"What's happening… to me?" he choked out feeling his brain bulge from the poison. He fell to the ground, and peered up to see a familiar figure, the robed nameless bird standing over him.

"Relax, my friend." The bird soothed. "You will be just fine. A normal creature would have been dead by now. You are special, Jollo. Because I dwell within you, the flower now flourishes within your blood. As long as you remain on these temple grounds, you can not suffer any serious injury. The flowers will keep you alive, and you will keep the flowers in full bloom. You will serve each other well as symbiotic entities never before witnessed by the world."

"B-B-But how is that possible?" Jollo arched a curious eyebrow. "What about the Dark Robe Society? Didn't you say you wanted me to join?"

The dark robed bird nodded his head. He eyed the macaw for a moment. The poison and pain subsided and he stood up on his talons once again.

"In time they will come for you. Until then you will learn how to use the orchid as a weapon. Use it as a poison, kill your opponent's with it and become the assassin you were born to be. In time, Jewel will learn to respect you too, and you will seek her out. Finally the pieces have come together and everything is proceeding as planned."

Jollo shifted his eyes to a small puffball bird perched upon the edge of the temple's roof. He cackled and slammed a talon down upon its head. He raised it to his face, and plucked a few flowers from the wall. He eyed the bird with a stern expression, and adopted his new speech pattern.

"Now listen to Jollo, yes?" he smiled. "You'll take these to the north of Rio de Janeiro, you will hand these to Jollo's friend. A hawk named Marco, do you understand, Jollo?"

The puffball bird nodded and squawked with fright. The albino macaw cackled and smiled.

"Good, Jollo like you. Now don't be trying any funny business, these flowers are a danger, their poison spreads fast through the system."

The puffball bird nodded its head and stared at the flowers which he fearfully accepted into his talons. He squawked and flew off as fast as his wings would carry him. He didn't bother to look back at the strange bird.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu peered at Jewel for a quick moment. His beak trembled as he took in the most recent event of Rico's story. It struck a familiar note, and seemed very familiar with what Jollo said during their encounter with him at the temple a few years back. His eyes narrowed as he tried to put a voice to his thoughts. He didn't really want to upset Jewel about the past, so he tried to stumble around the painful memories which seemed to plague her mind.

"Jewel," he muttered. "I am sorry for the pain, you've gone through. I promise to make it up to you."

Jewel smiled and rested her head against Blu's neck. She wrapped her wings around him and hugged him tight with her embrace. She didn't want to let him go after all the kind things he'd ever done for her. Her wings trembled as she felt his wings draw around her as well. She let her voice whisper in his ear.

"You have already done so much for me, Blu. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

Blu stroked his wing through across her back in a smooth soothing fashion. He shook his head and began to blush by the kind words.

"You've already done enough." He said. "You're with me, and that's all the thanks I need."

He peered at Rico who shuffled his feathers with growing anxiousness to continue his story. The spix's macaw nodded his head and turned his attention towards the young thief.

"So what happens next?"

Rico frowned and lowered his head. He didn't know how in detail he should go with the next bit.

"Well, you see, at the exact same moment that Jollo touched the orchid and drew in its power, my egg hatched and I took my first few breaths in the world. As the autumn drew onwards, I became bigger, and stronger and soon ventured out on my own. I didn't know anything that was about to happen. To me life would continue onward like normal, never realising the dark shadow which watched me."

Blu listened intent on the next bit. This was the bit of the story he looked forward to the most - the origin of Rico and his first steps down the path of a thief.


	12. Chapter 11: Rico!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I've decided to work on this story again, now that I've got more spare time. I will try and post a chapter every 2 or 3 days, depending on my schedual. I can't promise, but I will try to update quickly._

_Today is just a short chapter, I hope you enjoy, please leave your reviews in the review section._

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Rico!**_

The large round face of the harvest moon slanted down upon the blackened night sky. Like a silent sentinel, it kept watch, waiting for the time when it would disappear amongst the dawn. Every day seemed to be the same old routine. The sun would rise on the horizon and brighten everything with its cheery warmth. That much almost seemed like a guarantee, even within the cooler autumn and winter seasons. Another guarantee was the silence which reigned across the country side, the birds all slept within their hollows, the crickets had long since retired from their chirping, and the buzzing of fireflies almost non-existent across the serene landscape.

In every sense of the word, the world rested in peace and quiet, unaware of the lone traveller traversing along the ground far below. It was a hawk, a vicious, evil, creature that portrayed himself in an innocent light. For thirteen long years, he built up the veil of deceit and he hated every second of it. His eyes burned with a vengeful fury towards his hosts who took him in and allowed him a place to live. Every second of his existence became centered upon the day when he would get to strike back. He knew that moment drew closer with each passing second. He just needed to await the command from his employer, and he would gladly obey.

The hawk chuckled to himself as he eyed the treetops. They blew in a silent breeze, allowing dark shadows to move upon the path. His body trembled with eager anticipation. His eyes shined bright, glowing a soft red tint. He coveted the moment where he would get to kill once again. He longed to see their insides dripping from their open wounds. For so long he waited to see the role, a young spix macaw half breed would play in the up and coming events. These things would soon be answered by destiny… as much as he hated to admit it.

Now as he stood here, he searched for that same macaw half breed, who he had seen fly off into the forest a little before sunset. He scanned the darkness making sure he used his sense of smell. The macaw held a peculiar aroma which didn't match any other species of bird. He contained a certain musky scent barely noticeable to most normal birds. He forced a wicked smile and breathed outwards underneath his large blue hood. He waited silently, allowing himself a quick scan of his environment. The macaw was somewhere up ahead, though he could also sniff the scent of others with him.

"Damn," he growled. His eyes darkened with frustration. He hadn't expected this turn of events. It would only serve to make his job harder. "He is supposed to be alone. No matter, I will just have to deal with all of them."

The hawk cackled as his eyes shimmered with delight. One way or another, he would find the macaw, find his role in the up and coming events, and destroy his family, his friends, and everyone else he cherished.

"I'm coming, Rico." The hawk chuckled evilly. "I'm coming for you."

A group of robed creatures emerged from the jungle. They kept their heads bowed low, coming to a complete stop as they peered at him. The hawk stood still for a few moments. He recognised these creatures. The one in white was Amber, the spix's macaw who swore allegiance to them. The creature in black stood tall, arrogant and proud, similar traits to Roger. He shifted his attention back towards the final creature. The monkey named Jose.

"Talking to yourself?" Roger arched a curious eyebrow. He chuckled to himself. "It's nice to see that after thirteen long years, you haven't lost an inch of your diabolical nature."

Marco shoved the scarlet macaw with a single wing. He glared at him with a stern expression. The macaw stumbled backwards a few paces, and tripped over his own robe. Marco's beak twisted into a savage sneer.

"You've gotten soft and lazy." The hawk complimented.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who ran off and haven't made contact with us. We were beginning to think you died or something."

Marco cackled and rolled his eyes at the macaw's stupidity. He failed to recognise the danger signals. With a fit of rage, the hawk turned upon his comrade and smacked him upside the head with a single talon. The razor sharp nails dug into the back of the skull, drawing blood.

"You're lucky," Marco grinned. "If I was one of our enemies, you would have been dead from that. Are you going to be a liability, Roger? I don't do well with liabilities. They are nothing more than an annoyance to be taken care of upon the battlefield. It would be a shame if you fell into that category. We would need to find a replacement."

Roger's eyes widened as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He turned away, defeated and insulted. He couldn't hide his less than impressed look upon his face. His beak trembled as he thought about his death. He knew Marco wouldn't hesitate in slaughtering him, especially if he no longer held any use to the hawk's plans.

"No," he frowned. "I am sorry, brother. I will not fail in our mission here. Give me my orders, and I will obey."

Marco thought about it for a moment. He chuckled.

"Good," the hawk mused, "Obedience is what I expect from all of you. I am afraid that I am not done here yet. You are here because the time of our attack is close at hand. You must remain hidden, find a place where you can strike at a moment's notice, but do not make a move against anyone until I give the command. I will join you soon enough."

The group of robed creatures bowed with respect and hurried off to do as their commander instructed. Marco watched them disappear from sight. A wicked smile formed upon his face.

"You better not fail me, Roger." He said. "I do not forgive failure. That's the difference between you and me. I would never fail my friends."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Rico hovered in place for quite some time. His soulful brown eyes peered out through the darkness, scanning the environment for any trace of movement. Slivers of moonlight illuminated portions of his face. His slender black beak curled with eager anticipation. He could hear voices coming from up ahead. From the way they bickered and rambled on without end, he knew who they were. His friends Ricardo and Angelina were working their way in his direction. He forced a sly smile, and dropped himself out of sight.

THWACK!

The half breed macaw flinched as a large pile of orange and dusty brown foliage flew forward from the trees striking him in the chest. He didn't have time to dodge. He stood tall and took the impact head on, wincing as he held a sturdy wing to his chest and stumbled backwards a few paces. His beak trembled as he pretended to be injured. He continued to wince and pretended to struggle to keep himself level on his talons. In realty, he had expected the attack, and looked forward to paying back the favour. His talons shifted along the dirt, leaving a few impressions from his nails along the ground. His ears twitched as he listened to a couple of playful giggles coming from the bushes. He straightened himself and formed a sly smile.

"Very funny," he called out. "Why don't you come out here, and fight a leaf war like a pair of good honest creatures."

A black and white toco toucan emerged from the underbrush. His orange beak maintained a wide smile. He continued to laugh and tapped his wing along his stomach. A female blue and gold macaw followed suit. She however was not laughing. She stared at the toucan with an un-impressed expression.

"Ricardo, that was mean." She berated her young friend. She studied Rico's chest for a quick second and frowned. "Look at that red mark, that barrage must have done a lot more damage than you would like to admit."

Rico lowered his head and studied the red mark the female pointed out. He felt embarrassed from her compassion towards him. He could feel his heart skip a beat at her voice. He never knew someone who cared about others… let alone show him sympathy. He tried to avoid eye contact, but found it to be quite impossible. He shuffled a talon along the dirt and tried to avoid any sort of flattery towards her compassionate nature.

"I'm fine, Angelina." He admitted. "The leaves didn't hurt. Believe me. I have suffered a lot worse."

"How'd you know we were coming?" Ricardo pouted. He peered at Rico with a stern expression. His beak resembled a bit of resentment towards being told off by the young female in his presence.

Rico smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"From the way you two argue, a blind monkey could tell you were coming. It wasn't hard to locate you."

"My thoughts exactly…"

Rico's face filled with fear at the sound of the familiar voice. His entire being filled with dread, knowing he had been caught in the act. Without a word he shifted his attention to the jungle to see Marco step out into the dim moonlight. He looked around with a stern eye. He didn't look amused or happy to have found them. In fact he looked enraged. He paced back and forth between the trio of birds who hung their head low in guilt.

"You're all in a lot of trouble." He snarled. "All three of you have broken Luciano's rules. No one is allowed to leave the grotto after the sun sets. No one is allowed to mingle in the jungle without a just cause. I suggest that you would return home, immediately. Have your parents deal with you."

Rico and his friends were too afraid to make a move. They peered at each other, timid and guilt ridden. They knew they had disobeyed the rules, but they wanted to have a bit of fun. They kept their heads bowed low.

"I would suggest you get moving, NOW!" The hawk demanded. "If I have to ask again you will be punished three times as bad. Get moving!"

Rico nodded his head. He could not argue with his elder. He frowned and peered back at his friends for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry, guys." He sighed.


	13. Chapter 12: Stern but Fair

_**Chapter 12:**_

_** Stern but Fair**_

Rico watched in silence as his father paced back and forth throughout the hollow. His huge talons scraped along the wood flooring. His stern eyes glared out filled with rage towards his son, unmoving off of him. Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He could feel his guilt swell in his conscience. He could not deny that his father was angry by his disobedience towards the grotto's rules. He also could not deny that his father held every right to be angry. After all, he was the son of the grotto's chieftain, and he needed to set an example to all of his friends. Without a word, he hung his head low in an effort to avoid his father's stern gaze. Behind him, he could hear Marco's muffled breathing. He didn't need to guess what the hawk was doing. He knew from experience and several different disciplinary sessions that Marco blocked the only means of escape.

After a couple of moments, Luciano stopped in his tracks. He folded his wings behind his back and stood up straight. His beak curled as he prepared himself to give a stern lecture to his son. His eyes never softened, though he kept his voice as calm as possible. He knew any hint of anger in his voice would throw his son off of giving any sort of confession. Such was the way with young children.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Luciano asked, his voice came out in a stern yet calm, and controlled whisper. "You know the rules which are designed to protect all within our care, and yet you choose to disobey them. Do you realise that you could have put yourself in danger? The jungle holds many predators that eat birds, and therefore it is no place for children."

Rico lowered his head further. He knew his father held a valid argument and putting a voice to his own opinion would get him nowhere. He peered around the hollow and shook his head. He wanted to express himself, but didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"And what's worse," Marco piped in. His voice far more threatening than his father's. "You were with your friends. You did not just endanger your own life, you also endangered the lives of every one of your friends. You are stupid and far too reckless. In the entire time that I've been here within this grotto, I have never met someone like you."

Rico could feel his blood begin to boil as his temper continued to rise. His face darkened with rage towards the hawk who felt the need to intrude on a private conversation. Even though he did see him as a friend, he also saw him as an adult… an unfair adult who always seemed to side with his father. Even without knowing all the facts on what happened.

_**Great, everyone is against me. **_Rico frowned. _**They're judging me without even knowing my side of the story.**_

"It's not like that!" Rico growled, turning on the hawk. He glared at the adult who stood slack jawed and speechless at the sudden expression on the macaw's behalf. Marco forced a smile as he shook his head. "You don't know the whole story, Marco… so back off right now!"

Marco nodded his head and turned his back on the child. He peered back only once at Luciano who admired his long time friend with a curious eye.

"Your son has a real temper brewing inside of him." Marco mused. He shifted his attention to Rico who stood infuriated. "But be warned, young man. In this world there are creatures out there who would like to use your anger to their advantage. What would you ever do if you met one of them, eh?"

Luciano stepped between the two birds and held up his wings to stop any further argument between them.

"I can deal with this, Marco." Luciano admitted, not moving his eyes off of the young bird. "It would probably be best if I deal with him by myself. He is my son after all. If you would like, I could always send him your way first thing tomorrow morning as a form of discipline."

Rico felt his jaw drop at his father's words. He could feel both adult's eyes barrelling down on him. He shuddered as he thought about all the things his father would do to him for disobeying his very strict, no nonsense rules. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. He knew his father kept a careful watch on his reactions with his peripheral vision.

"Yes, very well." The hawk grinned. "I will see him tomorrow morning. He will learn some proper respect for your customs. But that is quite enough for tonight. I will retire to my hollow for the night. Good night, my friend."

Luciano smiled and nodded a reply.

"Good night, my friend."

Marco spread his wings and took to the sky. With a mighty leap, he leapt from the hollow and flew from sight. After the hawk left them, Luciano's stern expression returned to his face. He peered at his son and tapped his talon along the wooden flooring. He still awaited an explanation for his son's actions. He stood straight up to his full height, and spread his wings to add an intimidation factor. His voice turned more demanding as he addressed the boy for a second time.

"Don't look at me like that." He growled. "You need to be punished… unless of course you want to explain yourself? If you were smart, I would speak up now. Don't make me ask you a third time."

Rico kept his head low and let out an exasperated sigh. He knew he couldn't put off his explanation any longer. If his father would ask a third time, he would only get himself into some more trouble. He peered out at his father's stern eyes and tried to explain himself to the best of his abilities.

"You just wouldn't understand…" he sighed. "How could you? You don't know what it is like to be young and confined within this small grotto. How can I ever experience new things, or meet new birds, if I am stuck here for the remainder of my life?"

Luciano let out an amused chuckle and pushed his son in a playful fashion. He let his face curl into a rather shocked but sly expression. He placed a wing upon his hip and rolled his eyes.

"Try me," he mused. "Besides, I am not that old and senile just yet. I was once young myself, you know.

Rico cocked his head to one side. He tried his best to look serious but found it to be an impossible task.

"Really?" he asked. "I can't imagine you back then. You must have been a little chick with a beard."

"Oh, ha-ha" Luciano laughed sarcastically. After a couple of moments his eyes returned to their former sternness. "But don't try and change the subject. Why did you disobey my rules? If you tell me, I'm sure I would understand. I might even lighten your punishment a bit."

Rico's smile faded with his joyful joking mood. He shuffled his talons along the ground and went back into his explanation. He already gave off a subtle hint to his reasons, but his father hadn't caught on.

"I already told you," Rico admitted. "How can I ever experience new things or meet new creatures if I am stuck here for the remainder of my life? I don't want to waste my life here like everybody else. I want to see the city. I want to see the human world. My friends and I were just meeting up to talk about our hopes and dreams for the future. We wanted to do it in a private place so no one else would be able to hear us, or tell us off about it… especially Marco."

Luciano's eyes softened. He nodded in understanding. His ancient feathers drooped as he listened to the words of his son. For the first time, he learned what laid within the child's heart. He longed for something much more than his settlement could ever offer to him. As much as he hated to admit it, his son was every bit like him when he had been a child. Without a word he stepped over to a hidden piece of bark concealed amongst the true. It led to a hollowed out tree trunk containing several different shiny objects. He beckoned his song closer with a wave of his wing. A cheerful smile formed upon his face.

"Come here," he said. "Inside this tree trunk, you will find all of the objects belonging to a master thief. These once belonged to your great-great grandfather, who passed them down through the generations. I was told only to give them to my son if I was certain he would become a good thief in his own rite."

Rico frowned and eyed the many different objects. Lock picks, small oil bottles, camouflaging paint, everything seemed to capture his interest. Rico could not believe his own eyes. He found himself blinking several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Y-Y-You're a thief?" he asked his father. "B-B-But how?"

Luciano straightened himself back up to his full height. He grabbed a small metallic ball in his wing and threw it to the ground. The hollow filled with smoke, and the large elderly bird appeared behind his son at a moment's notice.

"A thief is a master of suspense. He always hides in the darkness like a ninja. But a thief must never steal from those who are good, honest creatures. They strike back at those who do evil, and seek to hurt those weaker than themselves. Do you understand that, my son?"

Rico still stood in shock. His voice rang out in a tiny, very timid squawk. The young bird still couldn't comprehend what he saw with his own two eyes. In a single moment, his view towards his father changed.

"Yes," He admitted.

"Very good," Luciano grinned. "Now, tomorrow morning, you will go to Marco's hollow. You will work for him as punishment for your actions tonight. Once you are done and he see's fit to release you, you will then report back here, for your first night of training, If you want more than what my grotto has to offer, than you will accept this task. If not, than you will put aside your dreams and you will live like the rest of the birds under my care… it is your choice."

Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He gave the matter some thought for a couple of minutes. He lowered his head and let out a heartfelt sigh. His face look conflicted, but in his heart he knew he could not refuse the offer.

"I'll do it," he agreed. "I will do as you ask and begin my training tomorrow night."

Luciano chuckled to himself. He winked at his son.

"I know working for Marco may sound harsh, but you will see in time that what I ask of you is fair. Obedience is the first thing you must learn."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Marco slipped through the night. His dark eyes scanned the area for his fellow Dark Robe comrades. He could smell their scent lingering in the air. Their musky, rancid stench which rivalled that of a dead body filtered upon the breeze. To most creatures the stench would remain unnoticed, but for someone as skilled as he was, he wouldn't let it slip past his attention.

Before long he came to a small clearing in the middle of the jungle. Each member of the Dark Robe Society (except for Jollo) sat underneath their own individual tree. The hawk cackled to himself and raised his hood over his face. He studied each of them as they stood to attention, and bowed in respect to their master.

"Where is Jollo?" he arched a suspicious eyebrow. "That fool should have been back hours ago."

Amber bowed her head low and spoke to him with her harsh, gravelly voice. Her speech pattern still remained affected by the severity of her injuries. Even after all this time, her voice remained muffled and husky.

"My lord, we have not seen him." She explained. "We don't even know who Jollo is. Perhaps he has been sidetracked, or met his end."

Marco rolled his eyes and turned to the remaining members of the Dark Robe Society. He glared at each of them. His bloodshot eyes and razor sharp beak were the only things noticeable under his dark blue hood.

"It doesn't matter." He growled. "If he is dead, than he is dead… it can't be helped. It serves the fool right for being such an idiot. I have come to tell you that I have found a possible divergence in destiny. It is a boy… a young macaw half breed named Rico."

Amber, Roger, and Jose all arched a curious eyebrow at the news. None of them knew what to say about the sudden news. Roger bowed and repeated the strange word he heard.

"A d-d-divergence? I don't understand."

Marco rolled his eyes and turned on the idiotic scarlet macaw. He issued for silence as he continued.

"This macaw hybrid was foretold to me, thirteen years ago. He holds some relative importance to the future, and he must be turned to our side. We must find some sort of weakness which will allow him to become manipulated and controllable. Than the only purpose he'll serve is my purpose."

Marco's cruel laughter filled the air. He spread his wings and took to the sky. He didn't waste another moment. His mind raced with thoughts on how he could corrupt the little macaw, and twist him inside out into a brutal mercenary for hire.


	14. Chapter 13: Rico's First Crush

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Here's the next chapter, and things are beginning to unfold in this one. I apologize for the late update, but I have been extremely busy with work (which always seems to be busy these days) and my vacation. _

_I hope you enjoy, and as always please leave your review in the review section._

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Rico's First Crush!**_

Dawn's first light began to creep over the horizon, painting the few clouds visible in the sky a soft rosy pink. With a pleasant autumn's breeze brushing through the jungle, the trees swayed in a unified dance. Everything that morning rested under a false veil of peace. Everyone, including Mother Nature herself, remained blissfully unaware of Marco's true intentions, or the evil that continued to bide its time within the northern boundaries of Rio de Janeiro.

As the first few beams of sunlight filtered through the opening of the hollow, Luciano opened his eyes and came awake. He yawned and clicked his beak together as he attempted to shake sleep from his mind. He could feel the breeze. It lulled him, and forced him from the nest. There was nothing he loved more than a beautiful morning, or his family. He peered around the hollow for a couple of moments and stretched his talons to allow the stiffness to disappear from his limbs. The grogginess of just coming awake needed to be lifted off his chest. Without a word he rose up to his full height and cocked his head to one side. He could still hear the sounds of his wife deep within the clutches of a full night's sleep. His son too remained with his eyes closed, though he could tell that the boy was only pretending.

His eyes hardened as he rubbed his wing across his son's back and forced him up onto his talons. The young macaw opened his eyes almost instantly and peered around the room. There wasn't the slightest bit of grogginess or stiffness about him, an obvious conclusion that the macaw had been awake for quite some time. Luciano allowed himself to pass a wicked smile as his suspicions about the boy proved to be true. Despite his feigning innocence, he could not even begin to hide the truth.

"What do you want?" Rico yawned. "Is it morning already? I must say that it came far earlier than I expected."

Luciano stifled a chuckle at his son's antics. It wouldn't get him out of the events which were to take place that day. After all, as son of the grotto's chieftain, he needed to set an example for everyone. He also needed to test the boy to see if he could obey his wishes and begin to take over his place as a good, honest, yet sneak and undetectable thief. He needed to see if the boy believed in justice, and a desire to help those who needed his help.

"Nice try." Luciano swatted him in a stern yet playful fashion. "You were awake, and you and I both know it. Now get ready, you've got some community service to do as punishment for your actions yesterday."

Rico's eyes narrowed. Without a word he peered at his mother who remained sleeping. Luciano could read his thoughts despite the long drawn out silence. The boy continued to feel a sense of lingering guilt and regret. Luciano could see some unshed tears in his eyes. He followed his gaze towards his wife and nodded his head. The elder let his voice ring in a soft whisper.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your mom does not know about what you've done. I thought it would be best if I dealt with you. Remember what I told you yesterday. Obedience and doing the right thing is what you need to do if you wish to begin your training. They should always be your guide if you are to face off with the villains within the world."

Luciano leaned in closer for a minute. He whispered in his son's ear. He kept his voice low. His eyes peered out at the opening of the hollow. He kept a close watch on movement just outside on the branch.

"There's movement outside. I don't know who it is, but I have a feeling that they have been watching us for quite some time." Luciano's voice continued to lower into a more secretive, yet rushed whisper. "The real reason I want you to go to Marco's today, is because I want you to keep a close eye on him. Even though he keeps to himself, he remains strong and determined. These are traits you will want to capture for yourself. You'll want to use them to your advantage. Think of this as training."

Rico's eyes shifted towards the hollow's entrance. He smiled as he saw a small head spying on them. He recognised it almost immediately. He spread his wings and formed a welcoming smile as he addressed the newcomer who studied them.

"Welcome to my home, Angelina." He called out. "Don't just hang outside, come on in."

As if on cue, the young female macaw fluttered into the hollow. She bowed her head low, but kept her eyes on Rico. She held a positive smile on the end of her beak. Her cheerful attitude seemed contagious to the two male macaws who also smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello, Rico." She said a little sheepishly. Her face went bright red as she spoke to him. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Before long she turned her attention to the older male. "Good morning, sir."

Luciano lowered his head in returned respect and bowed towards the young female.

"Good morning," he replied. "What brings you here, this morning?"

Angelina cleared her throat and stood to her full height. Her tail feathers drooped as she contemplated her choice of words. She wanted to sound confident in her request, but she didn't want to sound rude or forceful. She peered at Luciano for a moment and grasped his wings with hers.

"Please, sir. May I please speak to Rico in private?" She asked. "It's really important."

Luciano thought about the request in silence for a few moments. He peered back at his son who stood slack jawed and confused by what he heard. He stroked a wing through his feathery crown and tried his best to contemplate an answer. He nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"Very well," he sighed. "But I am afraid that you can't talk to him for long though. He has to do some community service for Marco today as punishment for disobeying my rules."

Angelina nodded her sweet head.

"Please don't be too hard on him, sir." She pleaded. "Rico wasn't trying to cause any problems. I asked him to meet me. So if you're going to blame anyone, it's my fault."

Luciano peered back at his son who stood with his jaw dropped by his friend's admitting to her role. Not one word of what she said held any truth, but she attempted to try and take the heat off of his shoulders. Luciano chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"So you are admitting that it is your fault?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "Well, I can't say that I was expecting that. But since you were brave enough to admit such a thing, even if it would place you in serious trouble, I will go easy on you. You may accompany my son and help him with Marco today. Just make sure you don't disobey any more rules. Do you understand?"

Angelina nodded in understanding.

"I understand, sir." She admitted. "But before we leave, I still must speak to Rico."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Rico and Angelina stepped out onto the small branch just outside of the hollow. An awkward silence ruled between both birds for several minutes. Neither one knew what to say. Though they knew they needed to say something. Rico's eyes remained wide as he stood in shock from the events the day had already brought into play. He peered into his best friend's clear blue eyes, and tried his best to speak to her. His voice came out shaky as he attempted to make sense of everything he heard while she confided to his father.

"Why, Angelina?" he asked. "Why would you make up a story, and put yourself into the blame for my mistake? Surely you must have known that you would have been putting yourself into some serious trouble."

Angelina avoided his eye contact. She placed her wing against her opposite wing. She didn't really have an answer for her friend. She lowered her head and let her voice slip out in a hushed whisper. Her face went bright red as she began to grow more embarrassed by her confession.

"I didn't want you to get into more trouble." She explained. "All three of us are to blame, not just you. Ricardo protested the idea of coming clean, but I couldn't let you take all of the blame. You are my best friend after-all, and good friends do the right thing especially if we're all guilty on doing something."

Rico formed a nervous smile and tried his best to clear his throat. He shuffled his talons along the branch and tried to force himself to speak clearly. He avoided all eye contact, knowing that his question would be too awkward should he be looking right at her… he couldn't have that. He needed to ask this now, while he still held a clear moment without any distractions.

"Angelina, have you ever considered that there might be more between us than just friendship?"

The young female's eyes widened as she held a wing to her beak. Her face continued to deepen into a bright red. She clicked her beak together as she thought about it for a moment as hard as she tried, she couldn't think up an answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Rico swallowed a large lump of anxiety forming in his throat. He held a wing in his throat and ruffled his feathers as he shook off a slight chill creeping down his spine. He lowered his head further and began to explain himself.

"I mean, do you think it could ever be a possibility to consider me more than just as a friend?"

Before Angelina could take the time to respond, Luciano poked his head out of the hollow. He glared at the two children for a moment and frowned. His eyes hardened and showed his serious mood, his voice reflected a will of iron and demanded respect from the children.

"Okay you two. Your conversation is over. Get going to Marco's or you will never get done your community service today."

Both children let out a sigh and nodded their heads. They didn't argue with their elder. They spread their wings and took to the sky. Luciano watched them disappear from sight and turned to see his wife awaken. She let out a cheerful smile as she eyed him.

"Good morning." She said.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Marco frowned as he watched two small macaws land within his hollow. He rose up onto his talons and eyed the newcomers. His disgust towards the unexpected arrival of the female seemed very evident, though he tried his best to hide it. His beak curled into a unimpressed sneer as he addressed them.

"Welcome to my home, Rico." He said. "Welcome… girl… I must say I wasn't expecting you."

Angelina bowed her head and tried to avoid the old hawk's stern gaze. She didn't like being in his presence. There was something about him, which frightened her to no end, but she wanted to spend the day with her friend. She wouldn't let him scare her away. She closed her eyes and addressed her elder politely.

"I know. Luciano insisted that I come and help Rico today. I am also responsible for breaking the grotto's rules."

Marco waved his wing in open defiance. He rolled his eyes and glared at the girl with an unwelcoming eye.

"That won't be necessary." He snarled. "The only one who should be here is the boy. He is my main concern. You however, are nothing more than an accomplice. You are nothing more than his lackey. You sicken me…"

Angelina's eyes filled with tears, stung by the scathing insult. She peered at her friend with her peripheral vision. Her beak trembled as she fought back the urge to cry. Rico held out his wing to stop her retreat. He glared at the hawk with an unimpressed expression.

"Enough!" he growled. "Unless you want me to go back and tell my father that you are insulting innocent birds, and questioning his judgement. She has come to help me out… if you don't like it, than tough luck."

Marco's eyes widened as he took note of the macaw's voice. He seemed so certain, so compassionate towards the girl. He chuckled to himself and formed a wicked smile. His eyes went narrow and drew towards the female. He let his voice hint at the macaw's intentions towards her.

"Spoken like a creature in LOVE." He cackled. "Could it be that little Rico, the bird I have watched since he was a newborn chick has a CRUSH."

Rico's face went bright red. He lowered his head and knew that his friend watched him with a shocked expression. He couldn't see her but he knew her eyes widened as she contemplated everything she heard… as if considering the possibility for the first time.

"You know, don't you?" Marco grinned. "You're his weakness. You're the threat to his safety should any evil creature find out. Wouldn't that be a shame, if someone tried to use you to hurt him?"

"I doubt that would happen." Rico protested. "There isn't a single evil creature within this area. I am certain of that. My father would deal with the threat before it became too big. He takes safety seriously."

Marco nodded his head and turned away from the two birds. His eyes shined bright as he thought about his next move. His mind raced with thoughts. He needed to prepare everything for his plan. The girl would play a valuable role in upcoming events. She would ultimately play a hand in the grotto's destruction, Rico's fate, and everything which had been set in motion for the past thirteen years.

"You are quite right, my little friend." Marco cackled. "I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be today. So just go and enjoy the day with your little girlfriend. I'm sure she wants to spend some… quality… time with you."

Rico bowed his head.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Of course, my young friend," Marco grinned. "Young love is something far more special than you know."

Marco watched the two birds leave his hollow. He cackled and swung his wing against the nearest wall. His eyes darkened with murderous desires. He hadn't expected the macaw's weakness to appear that easily.

"Young love… what a powerful, yet stupid thing." he grinned. "By tomorrow, that girl will be mine, and Rico will be forced to play my game… a game in which only I shall be the winner."

A puffball bird landed in the hollow. He panted and dropped some flower bulbs upon the ground. He squawked as he eyed the large predatory bird. His fear rooted him to the spot. He couldn't run, or move a muscle.

"Jollo asked me to deliver the flowers to you." He squeaked. "Please don't hurt me… please."

"Get out," Marco growled. "And do not speak a word of this to anyone, or else you'll be the first on my hit list."

The hawk grabbed a flower bulb from off the ground and eyed it for a moment. He admired the oozing blood red liquid for a moment. The poisonous liquid of the orchid seeped upon the wooden flooring.

"Everything is going as planned." He cackled on final time. "This is almost too easy."


	15. Chapter 14: Betrayal

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Betrayal!**_

Marco surveyed his surroundings in a search for his comrades. With the wind soaring across his feathers, and his talons clutched tight around the potently venomous and very deadly bulbs of the blood orchid, he couldn't help but smile and continue to cackle in victory. In nothing more than just a few short hours, he had found the boy's weakness, found a way to turn the odds more in his favour, and found a way to cripple the grotto with a devastating mortal blow… the likes of which they would never be able to recover from. The answers continued to plague his mind, for they seemed so obvious that he felt foolish for overlooking and overanalyzing the situation. The keys to the grotto's destruction remained solely locked within Luciano's own family. His wife and their half-breed son would be the very instruments needed for the end to come. Finally, Rico's role seemed crystal clear to him.

"It seems to be a little redundant," the hawk mused. "After all, I could have just killed them all when I first arrived. Everything would have played out exactly the same… except for the birth of some half breed freak of nature."

Marco closed his free talon and tightened his grip to emphasise a crushing motion. He nodded his head as he peered down at the single limb and forced a wicked smile. True, the open defiance of Luciano's son could be a major thorn in his side, but he knew how to deal with the most significant threats. If Rico would be nothing more than a bother, he would be destroyed.

"Either way," he mused. "There is no defeat for me. The boy will join my side, or he will die along with that precious girlfriend of his."

With a twist of his large strong tail feathers, the hawk dropped altitude and lowered himself to the ground. His eyes narrowed as he stared through the trees at a group of robed creatures working their way along in his direction.

"It took you long enough," he shrugged. "I suppose you guys can be forgiven, since I am in such a good mood today."

Roger and Amber's eyes widened at Marco's laid back attitude. It didn't seem like him at all and yet here he was, standing right in front of them, with a look about him the indicated that he hadn't a single care in the world.

"Are you feeling alright?" Roger asked arching a curious eyebrow. "You aren't normally in such a good mood. What's going on?"

Marco shrugged his wings and dropped the flower bulbs to the ground. They continued to ooze a bright red, foul smelling liquid upon the dirt. It bubbled on occasion sending a shudder through the eyes everyone except Marco who didn't seem bothered by the sight. He chuckled to himself and laid his back against the nearest tree. He yawned and stared off into the jungle, but remained alert to everything happening around him.

"It's not everyday that you are this close to victory." He explained. "With this being our first, I thought we should take some time to enjoy ourselves before the big attack. Everything has been set into place, and we need to do very little except for prepare ourselves."

Roger allowed himself to pass a wicked smile upon the end of his beak. He lowered his head and shuffled his large talons along the dirt. A slight awkwardness ruled over his heart, which showed in the way he moved his body. Marco peered at him and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't you want us to be victorious? We can always be defeated if that is what you want. Either way it should be a fun game to play. Can't you just feel the excitement lingering in the air? All those birds there remaining unaware that their lives are about to come to an end… I can't wait to hear how loud they'll scream."

The group of robed creatures laughed amongst themselves. Roger continued to shuffle his talons along the dirt. His eyes narrowed at the hawk's light hearted, yet sadistic mood.

"I guess I should apologise to you, boss." Roger began. "I didn't think you would be able to pull it off. I mean, you were living amongst the enemy with the danger of being discovered at any time. You are much better suited than I, to be the leader of our group."

Marco chuckled to himself. He waved a wing in front of the scarlet macaw's face. He couldn't hide his growing excitement.

"Don't you want the job?" he asked. "I mean, I'll need to retire at some point. Who knows, maybe I could even help you lead, if that is what you want."

Roger held up his wings and backed away.

"Oh no," the scarlet macaw insisted. "You are much better suited for the role of leader than I am. All I care about is murdering as many creatures as possible before the day comes that I meet my end."

"I see," Marco grinned. "Well don't worry about that one, my friend. There shall be plenty of victims for all of us."

"Yeah…" Amber sighed, putting in her own two cense. "Now that is exciting… as long as I get to be the one to destroy my sister, I'll destroy the rest without hesitation. The thrill of it, I can barely hold in my excitement."

All the members of the Dark Robed Society burst out laughing as they thought about the thrill of what they would be doing in just a few short hours, every life about to end, every single second of battle, filled them with eager anticipation.

"Amber," Marco piped in. "You're the smart one, so you are the only one I can hand this mission too."

Amber bowed her head in respect towards her saviour. Her damaged face glistened in the sunlight. She panted as she held a wing to the damaged half of her face. The constant reminder that she could never be the same as the rest of the birds… the reminder that she now was nothing more than a monster… the reminder of what her sister did to her.

"What is it that you need me to do?" She asked. "Ask, and I shall obey."

Marco chuckled to himself and kicked over a few of the flower bulbs. He stared at her for a moment and explained his orders to her.

"I want you to take these flowers and mix them into the food belonging to the chieftain's wife. She is a spix macaw like yourself, you can't possibly miss her."

Amber looked shocked. She peered down at the flowers and swallowed a large lump in her throat. She thought about the request for several moments before giving any sort of reply.

"You want me to poison her food?" she repeated. "But how can I possibly do such a thing? Why would I do such a thing?"

Marco nodded his head and rose up onto his talons. He stood to his full height and cut an intimidating posture. She found that she could not argue with him. He looked ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

"Luciano takes his attention off the food long enough to gather more. You must use that second to place a drop of the orchid's poison upon the fruit. A single drop spells death for the fool who is stupid enough to eat it. She will begin to suffer a slow and painful end. While that is happening, Luciano will be devastated. He will be distracted in his attempts to save her. That is when we strike!"

Roger and Jose burst out into cruel fits of laughter as they continued to think about the upcoming attack. Amber grabbed the flowers, taking extra caution to avoid the venomous red muck.

"I'll report back soon." She said, eyeing Marco.

"Actually, I am going with you." The hawk explained. "I still have got a lot of work to do in the grotto. As for the rest of you, the minute Amber returns, you will begin to march upon the grotto. Move quickly. If they send a trap, they will flee for their lives. We mustn't let that happen."

Jose and Roger nodded their heads. They peered at each other with their peripheral vision. Neither said a word, for they knew that they couldn't argue with the command. They just nodded their agreement.

"Good," Marco smiled. "Now, let's get moving, Amber. I haven't got all day."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Rico stood on his talons and rose to his full height. His eyes moved in unison with Angelina who circled him. Her face looked him over with curiosity. She mumbled to herself under her breath, and no matter how hard Rico tried, he could not hear a single word she said to herself. The half breed macaw held up his wings and tried his best to clear his throat in order to speak.

"What are you… ahem… doing?"

The female's sweet scent of dolly mixtures filtered through his nostrils. He breathed inwards as he let himself inhale her intoxicating aroma. "_**Strange, how I never noticed it before." **_He thought to himself. He swayed a wing through his feathers to neaten his overall appearance. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he awaited the answer, knowing full well that she was judging him based off of his appearance… in a way that most girls do when choosing a suitable mate.

"Is it true?" She asked him, arching a curious eyebrow and ignoring his question for the time being. Her eyes hardened over as she continued to examine him. "What Marco said, that you have feelings for me… is it true?"

Rico cleared his throat for the second time and tried to calm himself down to explain himself. He stammered and struggled to form a clear sentence. Butterflies flew threw his stomach, his heart skipped several beats.

"I-I-I-I… um, I don't know how to… er… I mean…" he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed, knowing full well that he shouldn't lie to her about how he felt. Nodding his head, he admitted the truth.

"Yes," he said simply. "I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to make sure you felt the same way first, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship should you not return my feelings. I didn't want anything to be weird between us… I mean…"

Angelina frowned for a moment and eyed him with her deep blue eyes. She cocked her head with curiosity, and clicked her beak together a couple of times. He knew that she studied his expression for any trace of deceit behind his words, but she found none.

"You mean what?" she queried. "Come on, Rico. Tell me everything."

Rico stumbled backwards a few paces, taken aback by her sudden fierceness and determined interrogation. He continued to hold his wings up, growing a little more uneasy with the whole situation. He began to feel foolish for even admitting to how he felt. The girl circled around, her eyes burned into his. He could not escape. He knew he needed to face the reality one way or another right now.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, "I told you how I felt, isn't that everything?"

Angelina shook her head. She didn't stop circling him. He lowered his head to avoid her gaze. He wished she would stop her advances against him and tell him what she wanted to hear. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"I want to hear everything." She repeated herself. "Please tell me what you want out of the future. Where you see yourself when you finally settle down? You know… everything."

"Well," Rico muttered. "I see myself taking over my father's role. It is why he wanted me to go to Marco's today. He wanted me to set an example for everyone so they knew I could be responsible… and uh I see myself as a good father, and living a life of peace in the beautiful state of Rio de Janeiro."

Angelina's talon tapped across the dirt ground. Her eyes arched in a suspicious manner. Her beak curled as she gave the matter some careful thought.

"And…?" she asked. "What else?"

Before Rico could speak, he dropped down to the ground. He pulled the female forward, and covered her beak. His eyes burned out as he peered out through the forest. He whispered in her ear careful to keep his voice low.

"Shhhhhh, keep still, and be quiet. Remain low on the ground and avoid any sudden movements." He explained. "I just caught glimpse of two strangers walking in the jungle. They are wearing different coloured robes, which aren't like anything I have ever seen before."

Angelina's eyes widened. She peered out at the jungle but found she couldn't see anything through the thick underbrush on the ground. Rico raised his head over the thick weeds and grass in order to see, but kept himself low enough to remain hidden from sight. The half breed macaw didn't say a word, he just kept watch. Before long, the sound of talking could be heard.

"Are you sure they don't expect anything?" a female's voice asked. "I mean, most birds aren't stupid. They know when danger is around."

A darker masculine voice followed. From the tone, Rico guessed that the male was Marco. He recognised that voice anywhere. After all, he had heard it upon several occasions throughout his life. His eyes widened as he came to realise the truth. The word danger echoed in his mind.

"Of course they aren't stupid." Marco said. "Luciano is the most intelligent bird I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Either way, by midnight tonight I will finally be done with him. I have wasted enough time in this miserable excuse of a jungle. I want new victims. I want to feel the blood rolling down across my talons. I want to continue my quest to obtain the powers promised to me so long ago."

Angelina peered at Rico and trembled. She whispered in his ear. Her voice filled with terror and a hint of confusion.

"Are they talking about your father?" She asked. "It sounds like they want to hurt him."

Rico nodded in agreement. His face darkened with rage as he pondered the meaning of Marco's choice of words. No matter which way he thought about it, he could only come up with the same conclusion. Marco planned to betray them, and hurt his father or worse, kill him. His body trembled as he attempted to fight back the urge to attack the evil creature.

"Calm down," Angelina soothed. "Getting mad won't help anything. It will only lead to you getting yourself hurt as well."

Rico wanted to protest. He wanted to debate the whole subject. He wanted to charge forward and attack the evil creature, but found Angelina's words ringing through his mind. She held a very valid point. He could not deny the truth to her words. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked. "Do you expect me to just sit here and let them kill my father? What if Marco doesn't stop there? What if he hurts your parents, or everyone within the grotto?"

Angelina nodded her head in understanding and wrapped a wing around him. She curled in closer and peered into his eyes.

"I expect you to play this out smart. You should learn to adapt and improvise. If Marco wants to be evil and bully others, than you should stand up for them. You should prove yourself to be a hero, not some dead fool who tried to be one."

Before Rico could protest further, Angelina leaned inwards. She smiled a little before continuing on with her speech.

"I always had my suspicions that something like this would happen. You have the traits of a born hero. That is why you inspire others to do the best that they can. You push them to do the right thing. That is why I admire you."

Rico's face went bright red as her words touched his heart. He never considered himself to be a hero before. He wanted to turn away but found it to be an impossible task. Not with her this close to him.

"Than-Than-Thank you," He stuttered a little sheepishly. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Not a problem, hero." She smiled.

Any further conversation died off as Angelina leaned inwards and planted a tender kiss upon the end of his beak. Minutes passed like seconds as the male macaw became lost in the moment. He wrapped his wings around her back and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth emanating from her body. The movement of her body as she breathed. After a couple of moments, he pulled away and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "But we've got to get moving. We have got to save my father."

Angelina leaned in again and gave him another kiss. This time though she wrapped her wings around him so he couldn't get away… not until she allowed him to anyways. Both birds, stood embraced in each other's wings, lost in the moment of their recently discovered affection for one another.

"What was that for?" Rico blushed.

"That was just in case either one of us gets hurt." She explained. "Besides, I thought it would be a good confident booster. Come on, hero. Let's go and save everyone."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Marco mumbled to himself as he peered up at the trees hiding the hollows of the birds he had known for so long. His dark eyes burned out as he began to go over the course of his plan in the back of his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he didn't like the risk of leaving everything up to chance. What if Amber couldn't poison the food without getting caught? What if Luciano ate the poisoned food himself? So many things could go wrong, and he couldn't have that. With only one shot, he needed an absolutely fool proof scheme -One that couldn't possibly fail – He pondered for a couple of minutes and formed a wicked smile.

"Listen to me, Amber." He said, "Go and get as much mangoes as you possibly can, and bring them back here. You need to move fast or my plan won't work."

Amber didn't take the time to nod. She spread her wings and took to the sky. Marco chuckled as he watched her as she became a small speck on the afternoon sky and disappear soon after. He folded his wings and forced a smile. Soon his plan would come to pass, and he would be one step closer to achieving the power he was promised so long ago.

A little bit before sunset, Amber returned carrying two large mangoes in her talons. She looked exhausted from her long flight, though she felt unusually light while carrying the large fruit. She landed upon the ground and tossed the mangoes over to the hawk who studied them for a mere moment.

"Is that all you brought?" he asked.

"It's enough." Amber admitted. "Besides, those are the only two mangoes I could find in such a short amount of time."

The hawk nodded his head. He pointed his wing at one of the two pieces of fruit and glared at his companion.

"Prepare the orchids. I want that poison mixed in good and proper. Make sure that it doesn't give off any sense of taste or smell. Luciano must not expect what we're about to do."

Amber prepared the flower bulb and held it over the mango. With all of her might she squeezed the petals and poured the blood red liquid upon the fruit. With her wing she cautiously rubbed the liquid into the orange skin where it blended into the colouring and faded from visibility.

"There," she reported. "It's done as you have requested, now what?"

"Go back and bring the others here." Marco commanded. "Have them wait right here, until I give them the signal. I will shout, get them, three times."

Amber bowed her head and flew off towards the direction where she knew her comrades were awaiting her arrival. Marco shifted his attention to Luciano's tree. He grabbed the mangoes and flew to the opening of his target's hollow.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Luciano stood up onto his talons and rose up to his full height at the sight of the hawk entering uninvited into their hollow. The blue and gold macaw arched a curious eyebrow but kept a stern look in his eyes. He stared at Marco, more than a little annoyed by the interruption.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And where is Rico? He should have been back a few hours ago."

Marco bowed feigning a great respect for the elderly bird. He shook his head and held up his wings for a moment. His voice rang out in innocence as he explained the reason behind his unexpected arrival.

"Please don't be upset by the intrusion, my friend." Marco explained. "But I have no idea where he is. Your son never showed up, so I came to see what was dragging his little tail feathers. He certainly is a persistent little mischief maker, that much I can assure you."

The two macaws eyed each other with a growing sense of fear towards the news. Maria stood up and held her cerulean wings to her beak. She shook her head and tried to fight off her concerns.

"What do you mean, he never showed up?" She asked. "Where could he have gone? Luciano, please you must go out and look for him."

"Of course," Marco replied in Luciano's place. "But first wouldn't it be better if you guys had a bit of supper. Flying around looking for that boy must take its energy out of you. While on my way here I just happened to find a pair of nice juicy mangoes. They look absolutely delicious, if you're a herbivore of course."

Luciano grabbed the pair of mangoes and sniffed them. They held no peculiar odour to them. The blue and gold macaw nodded his head and passed one to his wife who bit into the fruit with great satisfaction. The juices dripped down her beak as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mmmmmm, this is absolutely delicious!" Maria cooed. "I haven't had a mango since I was a little girl. The flavour brings back so many memories. Thank you, Marco, for your kindness…"

"STOP! DON'T TRUST MARCO!" A ear splitting cry broke through the silence. Rico and Angelina fluttered into the hollow, their eyes widened with fright as they came in for a landing. The half breed macaw rushed over to his father and grabbed him in his wings. He panted as he tried to explain himself.

"Dad, y-y-you can't trust him. He is going to try and hurt-"

Another exasperated gasp broke through the hollow. Every creature present turned to see Maria collapse to the ground. She trembled and convulsed upon the ground. Her beak lowered and slackened as she held a wing to her stomach. She could feel a fiery pain flowing through her entire being. She couldn't stop herself from gasping. Damp saliva fell across the floor.

"Maria!" Luciano screamed. "What's wrong? Please speak to me!"

Marco's cruel laughter broke through the air, drawing Luciano's attention away from his wife. The hawk looked far more menacing than anything he ever saw before in his life. Nothing about him resembled the good caring creature they knew so well for the past thirteen years. He looked in every way like a demonic figure from the fiery pits of hell.

"She won't answer," the hawk grinned, admiring his work. "In fact, she will never speak again. In just a few short minutes she will be dead and there is nothing you can do to save her."

Luciano's and Rico's faces darkened with rage. The large elderly macaw pointed an accusing wing at his long time friend. His eyes filled with a betrayed look. The realisation of the situation still eluded him. He could not believe the bird he knew for so long would do such a horrible thing.

"What did you do to her, Marco?" he asked.

"I slipped her some poison." Marco explained, he held up the drained orchid flower and smashed it against the tree's bark. The petals shattered upon impact falling to the ground. "Too think, something so deadly can come from something so delicate. Isn't nature wonderful and mysterious?"

"You poisoned her?" Luciano echoed his voice full of confusion. "But why? Why would you do that? Maria never hurt anyone. She's always looking for the best in every creature. She even helped you!"

Marco shrugged his wings and spit with disgust.

"She was nothing more than a pathetic fool. Life is a gift that should be given to those who are strong. If you spend your time helping others, you leave yourself vulnerable. Emotion, love, caring for others, these are the ways of the fools which must be wiped out… and I am the one who can carry out that extermination."

"You're insane!" Rico piped in.

Marco turned to peer at the macaw, he forced a confident smile.

"Call me whatever you want, but it's your fault I'm here. Your birth was foretold to me by someone who shouldn't be questioned. You're my desired target. Everyone else is just an added bonus. I'm a mercenary through and through, and what I do is thoroughly enjoyable… though sometimes you must wait a long time before you meet your objective… that urge to kill is just overwhelming, even now I can feel it calling out to me."

"Rico, get out of here! Fly as far and as fast as you possibly can!" Luciano demanded. "Don't you dare question me, I am your father, and this is the one time I am going to demand you listen to me!"

Marco's smile deepened, he never removed his eyes off of the young macaw. He shook his head.

"Don't you even think about it, Rico." He said. "If you even think of leaving this hollow, the girl will die."

Rico's eyes widened further as he peered at Angelina who stood rooted to the spot with fear. She couldn't move. Her wings remained cupped over her beak. Rico knew that he couldn't place her life in danger. He slumped forward and nodded his head.

"You win, Marco…" he sighed. "I won't run, but you better not hurt her. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Marco nodded. "Your precious girlfriend is safe… I will not hurt her. You have my word."

The hawk turned his attention back towards the female macaw that lay slain from the poison. She still trembled but there wasn't any other sign of life upon her corpse. He forced a wicked smile.

"Victory is mine."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_A large majority of the story now will fall back into the classic action I usually show in a story. The Rico x Angelina pairing will also play a large role in the up and coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave your reviews in the review section and NOT in my Private Message inbox, thank you._


	16. Chapter 15: Rico's Challenge

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Rico's challenge!**_

"Victory is mine."

Marco cackled for the second time as he repeated himself in an insane banter. He could not control his own excitement as he kept his eyes locked upon every creature within the hollow. Every one of them remained rooted to the spot and couldn't make a move against them. Every one of them stood either too scared, or too angry to do anything which could prove to be a significant threat. His face went bright red as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes narrowed and focused upon Luciano who trembled with vengeful fury.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you mad at yourself for failing to protect your darling little wife? Are you mad that you are to blame for allowing her to die? Look at the bright side, you honoured your wedding vows… till DEATH do you part. I must say you certainly got the DEATH part down."

Luciano glared at his enemy. His wings trembled as he fought the urge to remain still. He peered at his wife's corpse through his peripheral vision. She hadn't even stood a chance against the poison flooding through her system. She didn't even know that the food handed to her would be the trump card in her own destruction. His beak rattled with each thought of revenge. His anger continued to rise. His eyes went into bloodshot pools. He could feel the good creature within his heart beginning to shatter. He dug into his subconscious and hoped for some miracle which would allow him to put an end to the murderous hawk… the hawk which he had considered to be a friend… the hawk who betrayed him.

"Your murdering son of a… I'll make you regret everything you did. I'll make you wish you were never born… I'll rip my talons right through your skull… I'll make your eyes roll out like a pair of sick twisted dice… you bastar-"

Marco waved a wing in front of the macaw's face, instantly silencing him. He clicked his beak together and shook his head. He straightened his posture and paced across the innards of the hollow. A scheming smile blanketed his face.

"Language, if only your wife could hear you. Oh that's right, she can't because she's DEAD!"

The evil hawk bent over laughing a cruel maniacal cackle at his sheer delight at the thought. He looked at the devastated face of his former friend. He looked so destroyed, so tormented, like a part of him was dying as well. His wicked smile deepened and he continued his cruel emotional abuse.

"I wouldn't make threats that you aren't able to keep." Marco grinned. "Don't worry, my friend. By the end of tonight you will be with your precious wife again. Though it won't be in the way you hope, the next time you see her, she'll be waiting for you at the gates to the underworld. You can spend the rest of eternity together, rotting in your graves."

Luciano couldn't hold back a second longer, he charged forward and attempted to strike the sadistic hawk a vicious blow to the skull. Marco however proved to be too fast. He circled around and slammed his wing against the elderly macaw's spine. Luciano cringed and stumbled forward a few steps, stunned by the ferocity of the assault. His beak remained open, his whole upper body arched forward as he let loose a horrible grunting sound… he found that this was the only sound he could make which could escape from his stunned mouth. His wings drew to the damaged part of his body, surprised by the small amount of blood flowing from the wound.

"Give it up, old man." Marco chuckled. "You are no match for my skills. I have killed hundreds of birds, fish, snakes, and insects. I control my own band of mercenaries with my own power. You have no chance of defeating me."

Luciano swung his talon upwards in a futile effort to knock the hawk away from him but he missed. Before he could respond further, the hawk slammed his talon down against his head and began to squeeze tight. The macaw's skull began to make a cracking sound under the strain. Luciano could feel his tendons and veins swelling from the added pressure, with no where to flow, the blood continued to pool and fill the vein like a water balloon. He couldn't break free from the ruthless assault. Marco's voice rang in his ears in a cold emotionless hiss.

"You stupid, pathetic fool!" he growled. "Just allow yourself to die. I don't want to torture you. Weaklings hold no appeal to me."

The macaw continued in vein to break free from the hawk's grip but found himself unable to. The razor sharp nails from his opponent's talons dug into his skull, drawing small amounts of blood. His blue feathers stained a bright red as the thick liquid crept down the crevices of his face. He shuddered as it entered his beak, filling it with a horrendously bitter taste.

"Never," Luciano spit trying to rid himself of the blood in his beak. "I will never give in and die… not to the likes of a villain like you."

Marco's eyes widened, his shock evidence enough that he had been taken by surprise. He would have expected Luciano, the quiet, peace loving, chieftain to surrender. Instead he chose to fight… he chose to resist him. Marco couldn't hurt his sense of duty. Upon realisation of that fact, the hawk leapt away from the fallen bird and shook his head.

"You're a fool. Do you hear me? YOU ARE A FOOL!" Marco's fury climbed past comfortable limits. His veins swelled in his head. His wings reached for a book that remained in his possession. "FINE… there is more than one way to make you surrender. I'll make sure you live long enough to regret your decision. Now die… every single one of you!"

Flipping through the book, Marco came across a small simple to cast spell. He skimmed across the page and mumbled to himself the incantation. He threw his wings forward, throwing an intense blast of heat from his limbs. None of the birds knew what hit them. Within seconds, they were thrown back against the wall with thunderous force. Their backs arched as they made contact and slid down to the ground. Steam rose off their bodies, but they still remained conscious.

"You coward," Rico snarled. "You have to use dirty tricks to win your battles. Why don't you fight like a good honest creature? How about you fight me with honour?"

"Very well," Marco sighed. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "The battle will take place three days from now. I promise that you will have a fair fight. Do you agree?"

Luciano struggled onto his own two talons. He eyed the youngster with concern. Every muscle in his body ached, his heart filled with a sense of dread towards his son's safety. He couldn't lose both of them. He attempted to speak, but Rico only silenced him with a wave of his wing. The young macaw shook his head and paced across the hollow. His eyes narrowed in a no nonsense sort of way which reflected his bargaining mood. He would not let the hawk have the final say on how they did this.

"If it is going to be a fair fight, than I shall require ten days. Think about it, Marco. The way I am now, I would hardly put up a decent match for you. I need to be able to have time to train and recover from the strenuous exercise… if weak creatures really hold no interest for you, like you said, than you would be a fool to refuse my suggestion."

"Very well," Marco sighed. He didn't care much for the whole negotiation thing. He simply wanted to continue his path of destruction. "Our battle will take place, ten days from now. But where should we hold this glorious battle of the titans, eh?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

Marco thought for a moment. He mumbled to himself as he planned his next move. His eyes scanned through the room and fell upon the female macaw who stood at Rico's side. He forced a wicked smile and snapped his talon like a pair of fingers. He couldn't resist a sly cackle.

"How about we meet at sunrise, within the city, directly under the Christ the Redeemer's statue?"

Rico nodded his agreement.

"Agreed."

Marco cackled in his usual insane banter. He peered at Rico with a sly smile. His eyes burned bright. He clicked his beak together and spit in his direction. Every fibre of his being filled with hatred towards the peace loving creatures, every single one of them proved to be a fool, time and time again.

"Very well," he shrugged. "However, there is one thing. How do I know you won't use the ten days to run away? I could leave here today and never see you again. I want some insurance on your co-operation."

Marco leapt across the room with all of his might and grabbed hold of Angelina before she could find herself able to move. His wing drew around her neck tight to keep her from escaping him. The frightened girl let out a suffocating gasp as he began to choke her. His eyes burned at the macaws, a wicked smile appeared upon his face. As hard as she tried, she could not free herself.

"R-R-Rico, please, help me…" she managed to speak through muffled gasps. "Don't let him, hurt me."

"Shut up!" Marco demanded in a cold voice. He tightened his grip around her throat and forced her to the ground. His eyes never moved off of the two free macaws. He continued to laugh.

"Look at what I've got," he smiled. "Why if it isn't the prettiest bird that I've ever seen… it would be quite a shame if something were to happen to her. Wouldn't it, Rico? These young ladies, they're just so delicate… so fragile. Before you know it, they're heads just seem to fall right off."

Marco's eyes hardened for a minute. He peered at the young female and planted a kiss upon her cheek. He sniffed her feathery crown and forced a wicked smile. He could see Rico's rage beginning to rise as he took the occasional glance over at the young boy. He waved his free wing in front of the child's face.

"No," the hawk shook his head. "A beauty like her is a rare find. Perhaps when I decide to settle down as ruler of this country, I'll make her my queen. She'll honour me and serve my every command. Fulfill my every desire and need… the way a woman should serve a strong mercenary."

"Leave her alone, Marco!" Rico growled. "We had a deal. You said you wouldn't hurt her remember?"

Marco cackled and lifted Angelina from off the ground. He grabbed hold of her throat with his talon and squeezed as hard as he could. The girl let out a muffled choking sound from the back of her throat. She sobbed as the life began to fade from her. His smile widened further and admired the girl's pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we never shook wings. Our agreement was never completed. How tragic…"

He tightened his grip further and shook the female whose head lulled around without much restraint. The hawk studied her senseless form for a moment. She was still alive, though no longer conscious.

"If you dare to hurt even a feather upon her head, than I won't fight you." Rico growled. "Let her go, or we have no deal."

Marco shook his head. His wicked smile never faded off the end of his beak. His eyes slit into tiny pools of hatred for the bird.

"Oh, I don't think so," he said. "You forget, I still hold the girl. You will fight me whether you like it or not… unless of course you want the girl to die. I'll be seeing you, hero."

The evil hawk cackled one final time and took to the sky carrying the female macaw in his talons. Rico would have charged forward, but found himself restrained by his father.

"Rico, don't you dare think about following them." His father scolded. "This is not the time to be reckless."

"But he took her!" Rico protested. "He's going to hurt her!"

Luciano shook his head. His ancient beak drooped. He peered out at the sky visible through the hollow's entrance. His eyes filled with painful tears. He couldn't peer at the body of his slain wife. He couldn't bring himself to let himself grieve. Not until the evil haunting the land had been dealt with.

"No," he sighed. "Use your head. He said he was told about your birth. You are the reason he came here. That means that you have some important meaning to his plans. He wouldn't dare risk losing the only thing that would lure you to him. If he hurts the girl, he loses his only bargaining chip."

"You have three days, to teach me everything about being a stealthy thief." Rico declared. "I'm launching a rescue mission to save Angelina… and I'll make Marco wish he was never born."


	17. Chapter 16: Liars and Foes

_**Author's Notes:**_

A short chapter today. I've gotten back into the routine where I can write these up every 2 days. So expect updates a little more frequently. The only exception will be weeks where I get too caught up in work, where they'll be uploaded every 3-4 days.

_I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave you reviews in the review section._

_(I apologize for bringing this up alot, but I've had a lot of problems with people doing this recently) _

* * *

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Liars, and Foes!**_

Marco tossed his young captive aside and chuckled to himself. The female macaw landed with a sickening thud and slid across the ground. Sharp jagged rocks and shards of broken or splintered sticks prodded into her back, tearing several long gashes across her body. She grimaced as she felt the stinging of her flesh separating into open wounds, and the thick damp blood running down her spine. She moaned as she struggled to raise herself back up, just enough so she could glare at him. Her face filled with excruciating pain which she could not contain.

"Don't bother moving." Marco growled in a cruel, almost satisfied tone. Angelina couldn't tell on whether or not he held any true seriousness or value to his words. But she didn't want to risk questioning him. "We can't have you injuring yourself before hero boy shows up to save you."

"You won't get away with this, Marco." She glowered, wincing in pain. Her wing drew to her back in an effort to add pressure and stop the blood flow. She cringed as the wound stung to the touch. "You can hurt me all you want. Rico isn't a fool. He won't place everyone else in danger just to come and rescue me."

The hawk couldn't help but cackle. He raised a conniving eyebrow and shrugged his wings. His beak once again curled into a vicious smile. His eyes filled with fiery delight as he thought about the up and coming event. He held very little doubt that the boy would arrive at the appointed time and place. He held every last card… he held the bait, and he just needed to lure him in.

"Oh, I can assure you, he will come… the boy has no choice in the matter." Marco cackled. "He has to try and save you, because he is in love with you remember? He wouldn't dare risk losing another person close to him. Eventually he will feel the need to come and rescue you, or seek me out due to revenge for his mother. Either way, he will come…"

Angelina's eyes widened as she realised that the hawk's words were correct. Rico wouldn't run away from a challenge. After all, he had stood up to Marco on more than one occasion, and that was when the hawk appeared to be an ally… now he stood, nothing more than a villain. A creature of evil, who needed to be stopped. She could feel her frightened tears returning to her eyes. Her beak trembled, much to Marco's cruel delight.

"Roger!" The hawk waved a wing beckoning his comrade – a large scarlet macaw – over to him. "Take her to the edge of the jungle, find some vines and tie her to a tree. She must not be allowed to roam free or escape. Do I make myself clear?"

The scarlet macaw bowed and nodded his head. Angelina studied him for a moment. He looked several years older than the hawk, and far more evil and ruthless. He held little amusement on his face, and his dark eyes reflected thousands of battles. His body nestled with several battle scars, long puffy pink slits embedded deep into his skin. The female macaw swallowed a large lump in her throat, and realised that she didn't stand a chance against this creature. She wouldn't be able to make a move against him… not if she wanted to continue living.

"Come on, hostage." He growled, kicking Angelina a hefty blow to her open wounds. "I haven't got all day to deal with you. Get moving or you will be sorry. Do as Lord Marco requests, or you won't last long here. I would love to turn someone as pretty as you into a filthy mess at my talons."

The hawk gave Roger a playful shove. His eyes burned into hers as he studied the wounds. He shook his head and peered at his comrade.

"Idiot, you will lay no feather upon her. She is a valuable hostage. She is meant to lure her half breed boyfriend to me. I want you to nurse those wounds properly. She is no use to my plan if she bleeds to death. Give her plenty of food and water, keep her alive. At least until her boyfriend arrives."

The scarlet macaw bowed his head again. He didn't like showing restraint, but he didn't want to get into a fight with someone he knew held more power than he did. All of the members of the Dark Robe Society followed Marco's command. He wouldn't be able to withstand an attack from all of them at the same time.

"As you wish." He snorted. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Very good, Roger," Marco chuckled. "You are smart after all. Or so it would seem. Just don't you dare hurt her, or you won't make it to your next meal."

Angelina felt her body being dragged across the ground and slumped against a tree. Before long four long vines embraced her and held her into place amongst the tree bark. She couldn't move a muscle, except for her head. She watched as her captor bent down and began to wipe a wing across her back. He studied the wound for a moment and mumbled to himself.

"It's not deep. There is no chance she will bleed to death. In fact the skin is already beginning to clot and heal. Well aren't you the lucky one. I can't see why Marco is giving you such special treatment, but it doesn't matter. You will suffer the rest of your life as our prisoner."

Angelina closed her eyes and didn't bother to respond. She tried her best to stop trembling. She thought of the happier days which dwelt within her memories. She thought about all of her friends, but most of all she thought about Rico. Would he really be on his way to save her? Or would he be smarter than that? Would he be able to defeat these evil villains who threatened her? So many questions filled her mind. She tried her best to block them out, and concentrate on happier thoughts.

"Rico… please don't come." She sighed. "Don't worry about me. Run as far as you can… and forget about me. We will see each other again, not in this world, but in the next, I promise."

She lulled her head forward and forced herself to sing a song. Not to take her mind off of her troubles, but to reveal how she was feeling at that particular moment. Her heart sank with each word. Her eyes filled with tears, and regret for everything she left unfulfilled. She didn't have a hope of being rescued. If Rico showed up, he would be killed. That much seemed certain, even to her. These cruel creatures longed for their next encounter with the kind hearted macaw.

_"What can I do?_

_What have I done?_

_I've only managed to hurt everyone._

_So much I've done, I haven't mended._

_Everything done now has ended!_

_So much to share with you._

_I've begun to care for you._

_All I've had is gone._

_So much I didn't say_

_So much has been thrown away._

_All I've had is gone…_

_All I've had is gone…_

_All I've had is gone…."_

A soft chuckle emerged from the bushes forcing Angelina to come alert. The high pitched almost child-like voice sent a cold chill down her spine. She turned her head as far as she could to see a bright red monitor lizard emerging from the bushes. His bright orange frills running down both sides of his face brought a dignified fiery look to his facial features, though his dark brown eyes continued to glare out at her, unblinking, and unmoving off of his find. He cocked his head and sniffed her for a moment. A cheerful smile began to emerge upon his face, followed by another quick innocent chuckle.

"Silly bird, silly bird, whatcha let them do that to you for?" He cocked his head to the opposite side. "Sound like weird kinda game if ya ask me. Tie to tree, not a lot of fun, no no no."

The small female bird found herself straining her ears in order to understand the liddle tidbits of the fast pace and very fragmented language of the monitor lizard. He jumped around, ducking behind the tree to avoid detection from the captors. He chuckled and popped his head back around to speak to her.

"See, now thata kind of game, yes yes yes. Hide and seek, very good, very good. Never catch Scrat. Too fast for them, yes yes yes."

Angelina nodded her head, unsure of what to think about the strange talking lizard. He continuously cocked his head from side to side, studying her from head to toe. His smile never fading from his pointed face.

"Your name is Scrat?" She asked. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Angelina."

"I see, nice to meet ya, yes yes yes." Scrat cackled. "Angelina and Scrat, friends? Say yes yes yes if friends."

Angelina forced herself to nod a bit. Though she didn't quite understand the strange dialect the lizard chose to communicate to her with, she did manage to hear the word friend and hoped for the best. She tried to smile, but found she couldn't. Her depression wouldn't let her.

"Yes, Scrat… I suppose that you and I can be friends." She admitted. "Though I don't think I will have much chance to make many more. I've been captured and am being used as bait to lure my friend to his death. I know that they'll attempt to hurt me too, if they're successful with their mission. Can you help me to escape from these restraints?"

Scrat peered down at the vines keeping her bound to the tree. His orange frills bobbed in and out with his throat as he breathed. His forked tongue swayed out of his mouth as he thought for a moment. The vines looked strong and unbreakable, but he nodded in regardless.

"Yes yes yes, Scrat can do that." He jumped up and down in excitement. "But it'll cost you… most precious item you got. Whatcha got got got?"

The female bird peered down at her talon. Her eyes narrowed as she took off a small flower she usually kept hidden amongst her feathers. She pulled it off and cupped it in her wings. She couldn't peel her eyes away from it. Her beak trembled as she fought the urge to keep it.

"My mom gave this flower to me for a birthday present. I always kept it as a reminder of her, especially after she died. It's the only thing I have that reminds me of her."

Scrat peered down at the flower. He nodded his head in understanding. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth as he debated the offering.

"Nota much there." He sighed. "But if it's all ya got, than its all ya got. Scrat accepts, yes yes yes. Ina jungle there be a type of stick, can slice through vine like butter. Yes Yes Yes."

Angelina forced herself to smile. She peered at the lizard and handed over the flower. She peered at him and awaited his move to slice the vines. The lizard did not make a move to help her, instead he backed away with the flower in his possession. He smiled as he peered at the beautiful petals.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "We had a deal. You were supposed to help me get out of these vines."

Scrat nodded his head. He didn't bother to look at her as he spoke to her. He couldn't remove his eyes off of the flower.

"Don't carry stick witha Scrat. Must go getta it, yes yes yes."

The lizard turned to hurry through the jungle. He waited a few seconds and made sure she could no longer reach him. He cackled and jumped for joy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid bird, stupid bird, trusting me. Made you think I could set you free. Stupid you, clever me. Scrat keeps your gift for free."

The lizard jumped through the underbrush disappearing from sight. Leaving Angelina wide eyed, confused, hurt, and sobbing. She lowered her head and let her tears fall down the sides of her cheeks. She sobbed as she thought about her offering.

The last thing which reminded her of her mother was now gone, all because of a thieving lizard who played her for a fool.

"That no good stinking thief…" she sobbed. "I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Silence over there!" A harsh voice called out to her. Angelina turned to see a deformed female spix's macaw glaring at her. She held up a wing and showed little sympathy for the captive. "No crying, no talking. Don't make me ask you again. Sit there and shut up!"

Angelina kept her head bowed low. She continued to sob despite her captor's protests. She didn't say a word. She just continued on with her thoughts, dreaming about days long gone.


	18. Chapter 17: Rico's Last Respects

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Rico's Last Respects!**_

Rico lowered his head and remained silent out of respect as the last few clumps of dirt covered his mother's grave. Large grey tears worked their way down the sides of his face, dampening his feathers and leaving dark impressions along his cheeks. His beak trembled as he listened to his father giving a final prayer to his deceased wife, followed by his final respects. The old macaw looked horrible, like he hadn't slept a second since his wife's cruel murder and Marco's betrayal. The weight of life weighed heavily upon his heart. Dark circles formed under his bloodshot eyes. His speech came out slow and muffled, very different from his usually calm and cheerful self.

"I'm sorry, Maria. If it wasn't for me, Marco wouldn't have been able to lay a wing upon you. I was too weak to protect you… I was too weak to break through the fog of lies he set up around me. In the end, my gullibility caused me to lose you. Marco was able to play us so many times and in turn betrayed us. It should have been me who ate that mango. It should have been me who ate that lethal poison which robbed you of your life. I hope that you can forgive me… I hope that you can find peace wherever you are now. Marco can't hurt you anymore, and one day we will be together again, my love. I'll never forget you… please don't forget me either. I love you with all my heart, Maria. Please remember that."

Rico kept his head bowed low and took a small step forward. His beak trembled as his father's words weighed heavily upon his heart. He bent down and wiped a wing across the smooth patches of dirt forming the burial site. He frowned at the tiny makeshift grave marker he made out of two twigs tied together with a small vine. With his free wing he wiped the tears from his eyes and began to speak. His beak trembled with every word. His voice shrank to a saddened yet heartfelt squeak.

"I miss you, mom." He sighed. "It is not the same without you here. Marco struck us a devastating blow to our hearts by taking you from us. He did it not because of who you were, but because he wanted to weaken our resistance against him. He is afraid of us… he knows that eventually he will meet his match. His treachery continues, he kidnapped Angelina and is holding her hostage. But I promise, I will not let him hurt anyone else. I will get her back, and I will make him pay tenfold for everything he has done, including your passing. I swear this, even if it is the last thing I ever do. Marco will pay!"

Luciano's face turned stern for a couple of minutes. His eyebrows lowered as he glared at his son and shook his head. The ancient blue feathers upon his face seemed to drain and go a ghostly white and drooped as he shook his head with disappointment towards his son's actions. He placed a comforting wing upon the young boy's shoulder and let his voice ring out in a serious tone.

"Rico, that wasn't a goodbye… that was an oath for vengeance. Your mother wouldn't want us to live one second with vengeance in our hearts. I agree we must stop Marco, but we need to stop him for the right reasons. We must deal with him because he is evil and has spilled the blood of innocent creatures… we must not act just because he hurt those we loved. Do you understand?"

The young macaw nodded his head in understanding. He didn't dare to chance a glance at his father. He didn't' want to risk being caught peering into his hurt and grieving eyes, nor did he want to see the disappointment in them. He just wanted to remember his father as the creature he used to be, before this terrible evil inflicted the devastation upon their lives. He wanted to remember his father as the kind hearted, cheerful, and selfless bird that had raised him since birth. Not the empty shell of his former self he now was.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked after a couple of moments. "How am I supposed to not act upon him hurting my family, and kidnapping my closest friend in the entire world? How am I supposed to ignore all the pain he caused in order to do the right thing? How am I supposed to fight for justice instead of revenge? Please tell me, Dad. Please tell me!"

Luciano hung his head low for a minute and straightened his posture to a more dignified stance. His talons shifted across the ground as he raised himself to his full height. His tail feathers and wings drooped and went flat against his body. His eyes focused upon his son, he didn't peel them away for a single second. He cleared his throat to speak once more. The old macaw's face remained glum, though there was the slightest hint of hope in his voice.

"I don't need to tell you anything, son. It will all become clear once your training is complete." He said. "Believe me, everything I have told you today will become clear once you learn to master your surroundings and use the world to your advantage. Everything will become clear, once you are come. Clear your mind of any doubts, and questions. Focus all your senses on your surroundings. Hearing, Smell, Sight, Taste, and Touch, they all assist you in different ways."

"Do you really think I can win?" Rico asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "I mean, do you really think I can put an end to Marco's evil and save everyone from suffering at his cruel whim? What if I am not strong enough? What if I fail? What will happen to Angelina and everyone else then?"

Luciano shrugged his wings and forced a smile. He couldn't help but chuckle at all of his son's concerns. He watched Rico's face twist in confusion as if trying to figure out his strange behaviour. The old macaw folded his wings together and nodded his head. He began to pace around the grave and tried his best to answer all of the questions handed to him.

"There is no way of knowing how things will play out. The future is always being built with every one of our actions. You can't control it… you can only guide it and hope everything turns out okay in the end. The battle with Marco will be one of your biggest challenges, but if you train hard and keep yourself calm, I believe you will be able to win. Marco is strong, but he isn't unbeatable."

"Well," Rico began, his eyes brightened with determination. "Standing here isn't helping anything. Let's begin my training. I have a feeling every second will prove to be important if I am going to learn this in just a few days."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Luciano led his son to a large clearing just outside of the city. Rico could not believe his eyes. He stood slack jawed as he took in the sights which surrounded him. A sense of awe clung to his heart. He could not wipe the surprised look upon his face. The longer he stood there, the more everything seemed like some kind of mirage… surely this place couldn't be real? Could it?

In every aspect the clearing resembled an impressive structured settlement. Rocky outcrops littered the ground roaming endlessly until they reached the ends of a large cliff and a sheer hundred foot drop to the jungle below. Rico shifted his attention away and studied the far side of the clearing. Walls of trees stretched onward, blocking any access to the city. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and turned to his father and cleared his throat.

"Oh my…" Rico found himself gasping. "I have never seen anything like this before. It looks like some kind of arena. Is this where I am going to train? Is this where I am supposed to train?"

The old macaw nodded his head in reply and smiled. He cleared his throat and spread his wings to emphasise the entire area and began to speak. His voice sounded enthusiastic which filled Rico with a calming sense of security towards his ongoing mission.

"Exactly, ahem, now listen to me, my son." He paused and waited until he had his son's full attention. "A thief must learn to use his environment to his advantage. He must be like a ninja and blend into the shadows. He must never reveal his location to anyone… it doesn't matter if they're friend of foe. If you find yourself surrounded by large patches of dirt or sand, the best thing to do is to cover yourself in dust. If you are in a forest, use the dirt and leaves from trees to keep yourself hidden. You will find that your feathers can soak in the colours of the camouflage you choose to use. That is a thing most birds do not hold knowledge of, it is our advantage."

Rico watched his father bend down and cover himself in dust. His blue and gold feathers faded into brown as the thick coating of dirt covered him from head to talon. The old macaw lay down upon his stomach and began to crawl. Much to the young macaw's surprise, he could not see any sign of his feather, until he reached the greenery of the grass.

"T-T-That's amazing." Rico's eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw hung low as he tried to contemplate what he was witnessing. It didn't seem logical that any creature could hide so well with just a little coating of dust covering them. "I-I-I don't believe it. You can really hide yourself that easily? There must be some kind of trick involved… there just has to be."

Appearing as if from no where, the old macaw jumped up and sprang to his feet inches from where his son stood. He chuckled to himself as the young bird jumped back with fright. Rico held a wing over his heart and panted as he struggled to catch his breath. His beak trembled as he attempted to calm himself down.

"There are no tricks involved." Luciano continued to chuckle. "It's just using nature in the way the gods intended."

Before Rico could respond, the old macaw dove into his challenge. His eyes narrowed in all seriousness. He peered at his son and spoke in a clear voice.

"Now, it is time to begin your training. Your first test is the test of stealth. You must use the techniques I have mentioned to sneak up on me. You may come from any direction you wish, and use whatever camouflage you want, but do not let me hear you, or see you. In reality, a predator would not hesitate to kill you. You must keep that train of thinking when it comes to me. Are you ready?"

Rico nodded his head in response.

"I'm ready," he said. "Let's do this."


	19. Chapter 18: The Rescue Attempt

_**Chapter 18:  
**_ _**The Rescue Attempt**_

Rico brushed a large coating of dust across his feathers in a similar fashion to what his father had shown him during his demonstration. The young macaw watched as his feathers began to change from a harsh sky blue to a soft dusty brown. At first he could barely see any difference but it soon became noticeable enough even to him that his father held some truth to his words. He took a quick breath outward and prepared himself for the task at hand. He needed to train himself to move silent amongst his surroundings, and remain unseen to the eyes of every creature. This stealth would be one of the few things he would need if he would launch a rescue effort to save Angelina from the clutches of his enemy Marco.

"Are you ready to begin?" Luciano asked. "Remember you must sneak up on me using any one or a combination of the stealth techniques I have shown to you. However there is but one thing, a helpful hint if you must call it that… whatever you do, do NOT fly through the air."

Rico cocked his head to one side growing more than a little confused and taken aback by the suggestion. He couldn't help but arch a curious eyebrow as he repeated the words in his mind a few times. Why would his father say such a thing? Couldn't flying help him get away from his enemies a little faster? His beak curled as the words slipped past his beak, expressing his concerns towards the suggestion.

"Why? Wouldn't flying help me out? Wouldn't it help me to remain unseen? My feathers are a natural sky blue so what is the problem?"

Luciano's eyes turned stern. He stood straight up to his full height and folded his wings behind his back. His talons shifted along the ground, his razor sharp nails pierced the dirt. Rico found himself staring in awe at his father's no nonsense attitude. He could only remember a single time in his life where he had seen this side of his father. Something about him seemed different, like he held a different personality deep within his subconscious, and yet he could see that the old macaw remained his calm and withdrawn self. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he peered into his father's eyes for a moment. He commanded respect, a sense of honour and commitment to his art, he commanded Rico learn these traits, if he would ever succeed in accomplishing his mission. The old macaw let his voice ring out once. Rico found himself listening to every word in fear that the bird would not repeat himself again.

"Flying is a wonderful art for a bird, but it's loud. The sound of the wind sweeping across the wings, the flapping of wings, the grunt as you give yourself the lift needed to fly. They all hold a distinguishable noise which would betray your position. If you are too remain hidden and camouflaged amongst your surroundings than you must avoid giving off any noise. Your enemies aren't going to be so forgiving should they find you."

Luciano continued to speak before his son could take the time to respond. He felt the need to explain himself further so the boy could remain safe during his mission to defeat Marco.

"Remember, son. You will encounter three types of enemies out there. One is enemies who will remain unaware of your presence… at least until you give them reason to know you are there. These enemies are often the least dangerous of the three and can be avoided very easily. The second are enemies who feel that something is wrong and will patrol the area looking for any intruders… I have a feeling Marco will have quite a few of these at his command. They pose a larger threat but they can often be avoided should you have some patience. The last are enemies who have been alerted to your presence, they will attack you on sight. If that happens, you must continue to rely on your stealth and try your best to sneak off. They won't be able to follow what they can't see or hear, they'll search in vein but they will never find you."

Rico nodded his head in understanding. He peered out at the horizon for a few moments. He could feel a cold wind sweep down his spine, as his concerns began to grow. Could he really do this? What if he was caught? What would happen to Angelina should he be killed in the rescue attempt? There were so many questions haunting his mind, with very few answers. His beak trembled as he contemplated his mortality. He swallowed a large lump in his throat in an effort to place aside his anxiety. He forced himself onward. He would not give up.

"In life there are moments when you just need to act without thinking about the consequences." He told himself. His beak continued to tremble, his voice growing in intensity. "You can do this… NO… you must do this. There are so many creatures depending on you. If Marco wins, everything will be lost. His evil will continue to spread throughout Rio. You are the only thing standing in his way… you must not let them down."

"Rico, you need to relax." Luciano commanded in a cold voice. "You're too wound up and far too tense. You will be of no use to anyone in that condition. Take a breather and focus your attention on what you need to do. Don't worry about the consequences of failing… everything will play out the way it is supposed to… you can not change it, and neither can Marco. Come on, continue with your lesson. You won't get anywhere just standing around doing nothing."

Rico bowed his head and let out an exasperated sigh. He knew his dad was right. He couldn't argue that fact. He would be of no use to anyone until he learned the skills his father needed to teach him. The longer he put it off, the longer Angelina's life would be in serious danger.

"Right," he said after a couple of seconds. "Let's get on with this."

The young macaw dropped to the ground and crawled forward as fast as he could. He tried his best to stay close to the dirt so he could blend in as much as possible. He crawled closer to his father, slowing as he attempted to catch him off guard. He circled around but found himself slapped in the back of his skull by his father's wing. Pain arched through his body as he felt the impact, he fell to the ground and let out a gasp of shock. He peered up at his father who glared at him.

"What was that for?" Rico cringed. "That hurt."

"You were raising dust." Luciano explained. "You move sloppy, you move way to fast and betray your position. Most enemies use dust as a way of knowing if someone is approaching. If I had been one of Marco's mercenaries you would have been killed right then and there."

"So you hit me?" Marco protested, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck. "That seems kind of like its defeating the purpose."

Luciano chuckled to himself and helped his son up onto his talons. He stared into his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is not true," he explained. "Your body is weak and needs to learn how to deal with pain. The enemies won't go easy on you and neither will I. Every time you fail to complete your assignment to my satisfaction, you will be dealt another blow to an undefended part of your body. Eventually when you have been injured enough times and you have suffered the pain of failure that is when your training will start to show some signs of improvement. Your body will learn to act upon instinct and respond automatically to the needs of the situation. If you ever fail, learn from your failures. Do you understand?"

Rico cringed in pain but found that he understood his father's explanation. It embedded itself into his memory. The old macaw didn't want to injure him, but he needed to do it so he could strengthen and grow further as he improved his skills. In a strange way, the beatings he would receive would serve as its own training whose purpose would be to help him, not punish him. As he thought about this further a smile formed upon his face.

"I understand, dad." He replied. "Let me try again."

"Very good," Luciano smiled. "Persistence and dedication are your strong points. Don't lose them. You will need them for the road ahead. Now get back to the starting point and try again. Remember, don't move too fast and draw up clouds of dust, it will end up giving away your position."

The morning stretched onward into the late afternoon and then shifted into the early hours of the evening. Rico continued his training, never stopping despite the constant strikes on his body from his own failures. His father continued to berate him as he called out instructions. He remembered them all and continued to build on his performance, hoping that the next time would guide him to victory.

"You're moving too fast… You're moving too slow… You're touching the grass when you're using dirt camouflage… The sun is casting your shadow stay away from patches of light…"

Rico panted as he felt the continued strikes of his father's wing lashing into his body. He ignored the stinging pain of the bruises setting in. He glared around at his surroundings plotting his next move. He would not let his training beat him… he would not allow something like stealth get the better of him. He needed to continue onwards… he needed to achieve the strength his father believed he could obtain… he needed to learn the skills it would take to defeat the evil that haunted the land… he needed to become a thief.

His father went to strike him one final time when his wing swung out catching his father's attack in mid-air. Both macaws formed a surprised yet accomplished smile as they eyed the sight for some time. Luciano struck out again this time he aimed for his son's gut, but Rico parried and jumped over the low blow. Luciano could feel his pride beginning to rise. His sense of accomplishment grew as he listened to his son land without a sound behind him and spun to land a kick against his spine. The old macaw flinched and fell forward.

"You have got some skills." The old blue and gold macaw chuckled. "It is just like I said earlier. Your body has learned how to respond on its own, that is because your instincts have improved tenfold. You have demonstrated that you can judge the situation and apply the skills needed. Even if you're caught, you have learned how to fight in close quarters combat. I must say, you have made me very proud of you. I can see that you'll do great things in the future."

Rico panted as he struggled to catch his breath. The effort of the manoeuvres still proved to be quite difficult. They drained his energy faster than anything he'd ever done before in his life. He could feel his muscles and tendons as they weighed him down. Each one of them felt like they weight over a million pounds, he could not move forward, the strain felt like it could kill him at any second. Luciano chuckled and allowed him a well earned rest. He too seated himself upon the ground.

"My body hurts," Rico groaned. "I can hardly move."

"It is because your stamina is low," Luciano explained. "In time you will learn how to conserve your energy and make your moves without throwing out too much energy into a single jump or strike."

The old blue and gold macaw tossed his son a small brown leather pouch. Rico studied it for a minute before rescuing it from off the ground. He clicked open the small lock and peered at the objects placed inside. A single lock-pick, a jar of oil, and an unsharpened metal blade lay inside.

"Those were my tools back in the day." Luciano explained. "I'm sure you are familiar with what a lock-pick can do. The blade itself assists the pick and is inserted into the lock as well. They work as symbiotic life forms always building towards the greater cause. Just like you will with the good honest creatures of the world… remember your job is to rob from those who would do evil and help those who need it. Think of yourself as a modern day Robin Hood."

"What is the oil for?" Rico queried.  
"That is to stop door hinges, locks, and other mechanisms from squeaking and giving away your position. You will find that a thief is not complete without all three of those tools by his side. In time you will learn to use them as I have. But those days are not today. Rest up… you've had a busy day. Tomorrow will come real early and you must continue your training."

Rico shook his head and sat back. He peered out at the horizon. He could feel his body recovering a tad bit as he relaxed.

"There will be time for training later," Rico admitted. "Tomorrow I must do something. I must find Angelina and rescue her."

"I don't think so!" Luciano growled rising up onto his talons, his face darkened and went a bright red hue in his rage. He glared into his son's eyes with a no nonsense attitude. His voice reflected a will of iron which he hoped Rico wouldn't be able to argue against. "Come to your senses, you are not ready to go there! Yes, you got some skills, but there is still more you need to learn. If you go there you will be killed!"

"If I don't go and get her, than she will be killed." Rico protested. "I must do this. Please, you have got to trust me."

Luciano trembled as he fought to suppress his anger and defiance. His eyes continued to harden as he contemplated a decision. He didn't like the idea of the boy going there on his own. He stroked a wing through his feathery crown. Conflict formed upon his face.

"Fine," he snarled, slamming his wing upon the ground. "I don't like the idea of you going, so don't for one second think that I will let you go by yourself. We'll search for Marco's hideout after the sunsets in an hour. Maybe the cover of darkness will aid us in our escape attempt. But once we get there you will listen to me without question, do you understand?"

Rico nodded his agreement.

"We're coming for you, Angelina." He sighed. "Hold on just a little while longer. We're coming to rescue you."

* * *

# # #

* * *

It hadn't taken long before the two macaws stumbled upon Marco's camp. The faint smell of cinders, ashes, and the feint sense of despair guided them to their destination. Both macaws bent down low and remained hidden from sight. They kept a close watch on the group of creatures all dressed in a similar style robe. They talked amongst themselves in low inaudible whispers, and would occasionally laugh amongst themselves. Rico's attention fell upon a lone figure sitting on the far side of the clearing watching everything… he recognised him almost immediately as the evil hawk who had betrayed them… Marco.

"There's Marco." Rico pointed out. "He seems content doesn't he?"

Luciano followed his son's outstretched wing and spotted the evil hawk. His beak trembled as he remembered everything he did to them. Everything he stole from his life. He would never be able to get his wife back. He murdered her in cold blood as a way to hurt him. His body trembled as he fought the urge to sneak up on him and end the villain's life. One dagger to the back is all it would take, and he would no longer be a plague upon Rio.

"No," he told himself in a stern whisper. "This isn't the time to settle the score with him. That day will come soon… for now we must find that girl, what was her name…Angelina was it?"

"With the hawk watching everything, will it even be possible to move undetected?"

"Yes," Luciano nodded. "It will be difficult, but nothing is impossible. We just need to know where the girl is. If we know that we can slip back through the jungle and sneak to a closer location."

Both macaws peered around the clearing for a couple of seconds. They could see a figure sitting near a tree a short distance behind Marco. Rico strained his eyes to get a better view. His jaw dropped as he came to realise that he peered at the captive female he came to save. With her body bound to a tree by vines, she could not move a muscle. He pointed a wing to indicate her location to his father.

"Look, over there, behind the hawk. There she is… she's tied to a tree."

Luciano frowned.

"Not good," the old macaw sighed. "If she's been tied there for two long, her circulation would be cut off. Her body would be numb and escaping with her would be very difficult. Carrying her would slow us down, we must think up some sort of plan. All of our lives depend on how we proceed from here."

Rico fell silent. He studied his environment for a few moments and mumbled to himself as he plotted his next move. His eyes continued to dart around as he examined every available option. Unfortunately none of them were accessible from this vantage point. He sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"What are we going to do?" he sighed. "There's nothing here that we can use to our advantage."

Luciano noted his surroundings in a similar fashion to what his son had done a few moments ago. He peered at his son and formed a sly smile.

"Why don't you use your training?" he suggested. "Use your instincts. They won't guide you in the wrong direction."

"Well… I do have a few ideas." The young macaw admitted. "But we can't do anything from here. We must slip back into the jungle and move quickly and quietly. It's the only thing I can think of right now."

Luciano nodded his agreement.

"Sounds good to me, let's get moving."

* * *

# # #

* * *

After ten minutes of travelling in silence and a couple of quick stops to mark their distance from Angelina and the tree she was tied too, Rico and Luciano poked their heads through the thick underbrush and smiled as they noted their surroundings. Marco still sat a short distance away, but he hadn't heard them coming… or at least he gave no indication that he heard them. Rico crawled to her side and ducked behind the tree to avoid detection. He whispered at the young female who jumped with fright at the sound of the strange voice.

"Angelina, are you okay?"

The female turned her head the best she could to try and catch a glimpse of the newcomer who whispered to her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Rico's sudden appearance. He winked at her and held a confident smile upon his face. He tore his talons along the vines in a futile effort to cut the restraints.

"Rico... you can't be here. Marco will kill you if he catches you." She cautioned. "Please, run away from here, forget about me."

"No," Rico shook his head. "That is something I know that I could never do. I can't leave you here, not when it's my fault that you're here in the first place. They took you just so they could lure me to this location."

Angelina shifted her attention towards Marco who sat still, not even bothering to move a muscle. His robed henchmen continued to wonder around minding their own business. They took no notice of the prisoner or of the bird who attempted to free her. Rico tugged at the restraints and raised the vines to his beak before snipping them like a pair of scissors. The vines dropped to the ground without much noise. Rico paused for a moment and cupped his wings around her waste.

"Move with caution. Don't make any sudden moves." He whispered. "If you move slowly, you can avoid making any noise, crawl back through the undergrowth and keep yourself low to the ground. If you need to cover yourself with dust, it should help you to blend into your surroundings."

Angelina nodded her head and did as she was bidden. She moved with caution, moving her body a few small fractions at a time. Each second seemed like an eternity, her breathing came out in struggled gasps, but she continued moving in regardless. Hoping and preying that they didn't get caught in the act. There wouldn't be any second chances. Before long Angelina reached the jungle, she turned her body and shuffled through the undergrowth and dropped low to the ground. Her eyes filled with fear as Rico began to follow suit. He peered back once to make sure none of his enemies noticed. He let out a struggled gasp and fell to the ground. The sound of a twig snapped alerted Marco. He jumped to his feet and turned his attention to the tree. He began to bark out commands.

"ALARM! ALARM! GET MOVING AND SEARCH THE AREA! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

Rico cursed under his breath and leapt through the thick undergrowth. He turned back to see the clearing erupt into chaos. The large robed figures rushed around in every direction looking for the invisible enemy who struck them a devastating blow by stealing their valuable hostage. From his hiding spot, Rico glared at the hawk that seemed to grow more annoyed with each passing second.

"Get moving," Marco commanded again. "Can't you tell that they came from the jungle? Get moving and sweep the entire area. I want that girl re-captured by morning. Now MOVE!"

Rico cursed under his breath for the second time. He shifted his attention to his father for a couple of minutes. He slammed his wing down upon the ground, as a cold chill worked its way down his spine.

"Do you have any bright ideas?" He asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

Luciano clicked his beak together and evaluated the situation. He nodded his head and turned back to his son. His eyes filled with tears as he began to speak.

"Yeah, I have one." He sighed. "Go and get the girl out of here. Run as far as you can and go south. Do not even think about going back to the grotto, they will look for you there. Remember what I have taught you. It will serve you well in the future. I am very proud of you… goodbye, my son."

Without looking back or waiting for Rico to respond, the old macaw jumped forward out from the undergrowth and spread his wings wide. He studied the advancing creatures and formed a sly smile.

"Hello, there."

Marco cackled and arched a curious eyebrow. He raised his wings in amusement. He could not believe that Luciano would be the one who appeared before him… once again the old macaw proved himself to be a complete fool.

"Well… Well…. Well…. if it isn't my old friend, Luciano, are you still morning the death of your precious little wife? Or have you just given up on your life? I must say you certainly are eager to die if you've bothered to show up here."

Luciano peered back at the bush he emerged from, Rico and the girl had run off. His smile widened, and he lowered himself into a makeshift fighting stance. He didn't care much for bullies, and he wouldn't let Marco continue his rein of terror.

"Shut up, hawk." He squawked. "You will pay for what you did to Maria. Your rein of evil ends now."

"Really?" Marco cackled. "I would like to see you try. But before you face me, you need to prove yourself worthy… I hold no interest in fighting weaklings, so you'll need to defeat one of my companions first… Jose, step forward and deal with our little… friend."

A large overgrown and sinister looking monkey stepped forward. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles forward. His eyes narrowed, his jagged fangs prodded from his mouth as a cruel smile passed his dry cracked lips.

"With pleasure," he said, in between his delighted laugh. "I'll make this bird pay the ultimate price."


	20. Chapter 19: Freedom and Sacrifice

_**Chapter 19:**_

_** Freedom and Sacrifice!**_

Jose cracked his knuckles and let loose a cruel wicked smile as he stared out at his opponent with nothing except the darkest and most sinister of intentions. There wasn't a single hint of emotion other than his sheer excitement towards the thrill of the hunt, and his desire to prove himself worthy in the eyes of his comrades. His tail swept along the ground picking up a thick cloud of dust, his throat bobbed in and out with each breath of anticipation. His excitement continued to grow with each passing second, bringing him into a deep insanity. The fight itself wouldn't last long… he knew that almost as a guaranteed fact. The macaw would prove to be too old and far too fragile to put up a halfway decent fight. He would fall quicker than any opponent he had ever fought before in his life. The monkey grumbled for a second as he thought about that fact. It wasn't what he was looking for in a challenge. He wanted fun, excitement, and to crave the tortured screams of his victims before they died.

"I can't believe my luck. In a way, I must be one of the most unlucky predators in the jungle." He mumbled in frustration. "This would be my first opponent since I have joined the Dark Robe Society, and I am stuck fighting some old bird? What kind of a cruel joke is this? What a huge letdown. I wanted to show off and have a real challenge. Someone who could have the slightest chance of beating me… oh well, if this is all that I get, than I shouldn't complain about it. It certainly is better than letting someone like Roger handle you… let's just get on with this."

Luciano didn't take the time to respond. He dropped down to the ground and camouflaged himself amongst the dirt. He moved silently and appeared at the monkey's side before he could even respond. The macaw formed a sly smile and slammed his talon into the side of the monkey's waist, throwing him a short distance away where he landed with a sickening crash, and slid along the ground. The macaw held up his wings in victory and shook his head in open defiance towards the monkey's earlier statement. His voice rang out in an almost scathing tone.

"You were saying something about me not being able to put up a challenge?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "You talk tough, but you don't have the brains to be able to back it up. Let me give you some advice, monkey. When it comes to brains versus brawn, it is brains that win every single time."

Jose's muzzle twisted into a savage sneer. His face darkened with rage as he rose up onto his paws. He couldn't peel his eyes away from his opponent who stood there with little cause to worry… very little embarrassment over what he had just done. In a single attack, the macaw had made him look weak, and worst of all, in a single move the macaw made him look like a fool. He hadn't been expecting that sort of attack, he couldn't comprehend that some old bird could quite possibly pose a significant threat to him. He snapped his tail along the ground, and pointed an accusing finger at the bird. His sharp jagged fangs poked out of his mouth.

"You just got lucky. Do you hear me? You just got lucky… you tricked me and caught me off guard. You won't be able to do that a second time. No bird can match the strength of a monkey… I'll be the winner of this battle… even if it kills me."

Luciano shrugged his shoulders in reply and cocked his head to one side. He kept a careful watch on the monkey's mood, though he didn't make any mention towards that fact. He could clearly read the frustration, anger, and predictable fashion of the monkey's movements. In this current state, he didn't stand a chance at winning. True to his own words, the monkey was more brawn than brain, and that would play out to be his weakness. He chuckled to himself and spoke with very little fear towards the monkey's previous statement.

"If that is the case, you will need to become a little smarter." He mused. "But I certainly can't see that happening. When they were handing out brains, you must have missed out completely. Even for a marmoset you're dumber than dirt… I'm surprised Marco even allowed you to join his little group."

Without waiting for his opponent to respond, Luciano dropped back on the ground and disappeared from sight. Jose peered around and tried to catch any glimpse of his opponent, his ears twitched listening for any sound, his nostrils sniffed looking for any trace of smell… but he couldn't find any trace of the bird. Sight, smell, hearing, nothing betrayed the birds position in any way. He could feel a cold shudder creep down his back as the realisation of the situation came into his mind clear as day. The bird could make himself one hundred percent invisible.

"Where are you!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where are you!? I demand that you show yourself to me, right now… unless of course, you are too afraid to fight me face to face!"

The response came back almost immediately but it seemed to come from every direction. No matter how hard he tried he could not make out which direction his opponent's voice was coming from.

"Fight you face to face? That is exactly what I am doing. You didn't think I would just stand still to let you defeat me, did you?"

Jose's eyes darted around looking for any sign of the bird but he couldn't see him. The jungle stretched off in every direction, the city could still be seen through the trees, but Luciano himself remained hidden. Jose slammed his foot-paw upon the ground and cursed at the top of his lungs.

"Jose! He's behind you!" Marco's voice shouted out. The monkey's jaw dropped and turned to see Luciano glaring at him mere inches from his face. The monkey couldn't get away, he couldn't defend himself. Before he could make a move, the macaw slammed his talon straight into his gut. His paws drew to the wound and cringed at the burning sensation.

"Y-Y-You…" he groaned in pain. "I'll… beat… you… yet"

Marco held up his large wings and shook his head. His eyes glared at the monkey with a huge sense of disappointment towards his performance. He spit with disgust and clicked his beak together a few times before walking forward a few paces. He didn't peel his attention away from the wounded monkey, or from the macaw.

"You can't win, Jose." He growled. "The macaw is right. You have strength but no brains. Can't you see that he is toying with you? If he wanted too, he could have ended this with his very first attack. He has the ability to hide himself at a moment's notice, and what's even worse than that, you are so worked up and frustrated that you can't even begin to track his movements. You have become useless upon this battlefield. You are a disgrace."

"B-B-But," Jose began to protest however he fell silent under Marco's cruel glare. Before thinking of saying another word, the monkey held his head low and shifted back into the crowd of his gathered comrades who all shook their heads at his poor example. Marco turned back to the group and forced a sly smile. With every ounce of his pride hanging on the line, he would not allow the same mistake to be made twice, he addressed the group with a no nonsense tone and paced back and forth for a short time, stopping only to ascertain the seriousness amongst his ranks.

"Jose has obviously failed. He has humiliated our group with his poor performance. Be thankful that he too isn't amongst those who will be dead before sundown… it should go without saying that the rest of you should not follow his example. I do not care how you do it, but make sure that the macaw dies a slow painful death, and make sure he never again is able to perform his little disappearing magic trick."

Roger stumbled forward in disbelief at what he was hearing. He arched a suspicious eyebrow, his beak nearly dropped as he tried to turn his attention towards the hawk. It didn't seem like Marco to force the group to attack a single opponent, but even weirder he couldn't believe that he made no mention on whether he was or wasn't taking part in the attack.

"You really want us to take care of him, boss? But what will you be doing?"

Marco let his scheming smile deepen.

"Think about it for a second, there is a reason he isn't running away. The macaw is here only to serve as a distraction so his little soon to be orphaned son can get away with the girl. I'm going to put an end to that plan right here and now, that way Luciano's sacrifice will be for nothing. His final failure will be his final regret as you rob him of his life… it is the perfect plan."

The hawk stopped in his tracks and glared at the group. He continued onwards with his next orders to them.

"Once Luciano is dead, fly south until you meet up with another macaw named Jollo, I will meet you there after I teach Luciano's son a lesson he will never forget."

Luciano's eyes widened as he peered at the large gathering of 4 different creatures turn their attention to him. He lowered himself to the ground and waited for them to charge. He couldn't take all of them at once, but he wouldn't go to the afterlife without a fight.

# # #

A crescent moon peered down at the ground below as midnight began to set in. The jungle rested in darkness and silence, though a dim light could be seen from the city a short distance away. Rico stopped in his tracks and placed a wing over his heart. He could feel a longing sense of dread within him, a sense of loss which threatened to break him down. He peered out at the city, and frowned. He knew too well what this feeling could mean. He felt it only once before, back when his mother died from Marco's poison. He knew full well that his father would have gone to meet her at the gates of the afterlife.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked taking note of the position of his wing. "Are you injured?"

Rico shook his head and kept his eyes towards the faint glow from the city. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He couldn't find any proper words to tell her that he knew something terrible had happened to his father. He lowered his head and began to speak the first few words that popped into his mind.

"I have a feeling that they will be looking for us now," he explained in a flat emotionless tone. "Please don't ask me how I know. I can just feel it. It's the same ominous gut wrenching feeling from when my mother died."

Angelina nodded her head, though she remained silent for the time being. She didn't know how to respond to his gut instinct, though she knew full well that she needed to say something… anything… as long as it made him concentrate at the task at hand. They were far from out of danger, and if his instincts were correct, Marco and his band of murderers would be hunting for them.

"What do you suggest we do?" She asked.

Rico studied his environment as if he were witnessing it for the very first time. He stood wide eyed and in awe as he admired the sight before him. Both birds stood directly at the foot of a large wooden framed tree house, long since abandoned through the ages. Angelina too stared in amazement at the massive man made structure, her beak would have dropped if it wasn't frozen in place from her nervous antics of Marco hunting them.

"Where are we?" She asked. "I've never seen anything like this before… it sort of gives me the creeps."

Rico nodded his head in agreement and turned back to peer at his companion. Her fear seemed evident upon her face, he didn't even need to guess the reasons why she felt afraid. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned back to the structure. He studied it in silence for a few minutes before finally responding.

"We don't really have much of a choice." He sighed. "Its dark, it's out of the way, and we can use it to hide till morning."

Angelina studied the structure and let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't deny that he held a valid argument, and in their present situation, beggars couldn't be choosers. They needed to accept anything which could be offered as a safe alternative despite the jungle… chances are Marco and his group wouldn't search the man made structures, they would be searching the trees in the jungle. For the time being this seemed like the only available alternative.

"Okay," she admitted, unfolding her wings to fly. "Let's get up there."


	21. Chapter 20: Altered Destiny

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**Altered Destiny:**_

Rico sat in silence, perched at the top of the wooden structure. His eyes continued to scan his surroundings, keeping watch for any sign of impending trouble brewing. A deep ominous feeling still clung to his heart; a longing guilt filled his conscience with dread. Because of him and his desires to see Angelina freed from Marco's captivity, his father had gone to the realm of eternal paradise… because of him, Marco had claimed another victim… because of him, the evil which haunted the jungle now pursued them.

The bright lights from the city burned upon the horizon like wildfire, bringing a faint glow to the pitch black jungle below. The wind swept across the trees, howling like a wounded animal. Rico lowered his head and forced his wings over his ears. The noise seemed almost deafening to him, like an oncoming freight train about to hit him at full speed. He couldn't stand the sound of the shrieking wind. It coursed through him, tearing his conscience to pieces, his grief increased tenfold. He shuddered and fell to the wooden flooring of the structure, trembling from his pent up grief which threatened to consume him.

"Are you okay?"

Rico heard the sound of Angelina's voice ringing through his ears, but to him it came through as a deep distorted and gravelly mess. He peered up at the young female macaw that stood over him with a look of concern upon her face. She peered into his eyes which appeared glassy, unresponsive, and lost in his own thoughts. They weren't filled up with their usual liveliness. They weren't filled with his usual carefree nature. These eyes were depressed, hurt, and full of nothing but the pain of his most recent loss.

Angelina shook her head and bent down and placed a comforting wing upon his shoulder. She forced a pleasant smile, hoping that it would help him to cheer up a little bit. His beak trembled, his body twitched on occasions. He held a hint of disgust about him, especially towards the events brought forth by the day. In just twenty-four hours, he lost his father, and his freedom. Marco would be hounding them with little rest… and if he found them, the probability seemed very high that they would ultimately lose their lives. The hawk was a sadistic, ruthless, and bloodthirsty killer, and he cared about no one except himself and his own goals.

"I hate him," he explained after a couple of minutes of silence.

Angelina held up her wings up over her beak, she gasped as she contemplated what he said. Her eyes filled with concern towards the harshness in his voice. She could tell that he wasn't kidding around, and that he meant every word of what he said. She found herself asking the question, even though deep down she already knew the answer he would give.

"You hate who?"

"Marco…" he squawked. "I hate him… in fact I despise him… with every fibre of my heart and soul."

Angelina nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes softened and continued to peer into his. She held her smile in place, though it too softened a bit.

"You are allowed to be angry," she explained. "Marco has gone out of his way to hurt everyone, he has no loyalties, he hurt both of your parents, and he takes joy in being evil. You're a good creature… it is only natural for you to feel grief over the things he has taken away from you."

She seated herself beside him. Her smile deepened as she wrapped a wing around his back. She snuggled her head into his neck, and cooed.

"Besides, being angry at Marco is what will make you a hero. It is what will allow you to be able to stop him. He won't be able to hurt anyone else because you won't let him spread the pain you're feeling right now. Your pain is your heart telling you that you must be the one to stop him."

Rico nodded and blinked a few times, his senses slowly began to return, his eyes filled with renewed hope. He turned to peer at Angelina and smiled as she laid herself down along the wooden flooring to peer up at the night sky. She folded her wings behind her head and yawned.

"Thank you," he said, "for believing in me."

Angelina nodded her head, but continued to eye the night sky. She let out a sigh of relief and yawned again. Her eyes narrowed as she became completely relaxed before turning to eye her companion for a brief moment.

"You aren't alone," she told him. "You aren't the only one who lost somebody close to them. It is okay to cry if you need to… it makes you stronger than everyone who feels the need to bottle their emotions inside."

"How did you cope with your mother's death?" Rico found himself asking. He peered at her with his peripheral vision.

Angelina let out a sigh and rolled over onto her stomach. She thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"I don't remember much about her death, but I remember that I would sneak off and lay myself underneath some cherry blossom trees which grew within the city. I would lay there from dawn until dusk, watching the breeze as it moved the pink petals. I would pretend that it was my mom telling me that she was okay and happy… and that she wanted me to just live my life until we saw each other again. I know it sounds silly, but it really did help ease the pain."

Rico formed a smile himself and nodded his head. He thought about the idea. Even though it did sound a bit farfetched and a tad bit silly, he wondered if the same thing would work for him.

"It sounds really nice," he sighed. "Maybe one day we can experience such a sight together."

Angelina's eyes widened and both birds burst out into spontaneous laughter. She rubbed closer to him and wrapped her wings around Rico's torso.

"I would like that," she admitted.

Rico leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on the end of her beak. Both birds became lost in the moment, closing their eyes and enjoying the few moments of being together. Rico shifted his wings and proceeded to wrap them around her back. He opened his mouth, and let Angelina become more comfortable with the idea of what they were doing.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them, stopping the passionate moment prematurely. Both birds jumped with fright and pulled away from each other, they blushed as they continued to peer into each others eyes sheepishly. In all the excitement, they had failed to see the familiar figures of a young toco toucan and full grown adult macaw come in for a landing next to them.

Rico rolled his eyes and turned to the newcomers with a mischievous grin. The half breed macaw shoved his friend playfully, his eyes narrowing with a mocking attitude which usually swept over him whenever the two happened to be together for a brief period of time.

"You have got some bad timing." Rico mused.

"More like good timing." The adult macaw pointed out. "I see you rescued my daughter, Rico."

Rico lowered his head and went a little redder in the face. He couldn't seem to hide his embarrassment, especially while in the presence of Angelina's father. The adult macaw looked like he could be stern, but he held a gentle face which reflected his concern towards his offspring. His bright green body shined with the golden hue of his under-feathers. His blackish beak glistened in the moonlight. His dark blue eyes burned brightly into his, showing very little sign on whether he was impressed or enraged by the boy's actions.

"Yes sir." Rico admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I got your daughter involved into this. I was going to bring her back home, but it isn't safe for her to be there right now. The Dark Robe Society would look there for sure."

"Really?" The adult macaw arched a curious eyebrow. "Just what exactly is this Dark Robe Society? And just what exactly is going on here, Rico? Where is Luciano? Why isn't he here with the two of you?"

"Well Marco betrayed us, and took Angelina captive to make sure that he could get away. He wanted to use her as bait to lure me into a fight with him… I don't know why, but he has this interest in me, and he needed to make sure that he could get me to co-operate with his plans. The Dark Robe Society themselves are a group of villainous creatures that Marco has at his command, we have reasons to believe that they killed my father… but nothing has been confirmed yet."

The adult macaw's eyes narrowed as he thought about Rico's story for a moment. He frowned and lowered his head.

"How did it happen?" he asked. "How could it be that the two of you got away, while Luciano didn't? It's all pretty suspicious, Rico. There has to be a bit of misinformation about your story…"

Angelina stepped in between the two males and held up her wings to issue for silence. She kept her head low and began to address her father with the utmost of respect.

"Everything he says is true. While freeing me, the two of them were caught. All three of us would have been captured, but Luciano decided to buy us some time by sacrificing himself… we haven't seen or heard from him since. The only explanation is that he was killed."

The adult macaw nodded his head. He let out a heartfelt sigh and turned to the young macaw male.

"I have no reason not to believe my daughter, she wouldn't lie to me. This is truly a black day, the world has lost a noble bird, and we will morn for him for quite some time. But you said that the Dark Robe Society would look for her back at the grotto, than what may I ask do you suggest we do?"  
"Well sir," Rico began, "It won't end unless we cut the head off the snake. Marco is the main threat. I must face him and make sure he can never hurt another creature again. He must be defeated, or we will never be safe from his path of evil and destruction."

The adult macaw formed a pleasant smile and nodded his head. His wings spread far apart and pulled the boy into a hug.

"In all my years, I have never met someone as responsible as you are. You are just like your father, Rico, however you might be a little bit foolish in this sort of situation. But don't worry, good old Henrique will help snap you out of that habit, you got my word on that one."

"Henrique?" Rico arched a curious eyebrow. "Who is Henrique?"

The adult macaw patted himself on the stomach and stood tall with pride. He closed his eyes and raised his head.

"Why, I am." He boasted. "And the reason I'm helping you is because you have the qualities that would make a good son in law, especially after you two get married. Don't try to deny it, I can see the way you two are… and I couldn't have picked anyone better than you, young man."

Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He peered at Angelina who also seemed embarrassed by her father's less than subtle opinion on the young macaw. They couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what he was saying. Were they really that obvious? Or were they really meant to be that close in the future? Sure they had a little bit of a romance going, but neither one of them had thought it would have become that serious.

"Um, okay." Rico replied, "I guess that would be okay."

Henrique chuckled and patted a wing across the boy's back. He peered into the boy's eyes and let his smile widen.

"Relax, I'm joking. I think you are a little young for that yet, aren't you? But I'm going to take off, if you're going to face off with Marco, you're probably going to need all the help you can get. I'll bring back some reinforcements for you, he can't take all of us at once."

Before Rico could respond, Henrique took to the sky and flew as fast as he could go. Within seconds he vanished from sight, leaving the three kids to sit upon the wooden tree house.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Not too far away, Marco sat with his back spread against the broad trunk of a tree. He felt the wind sweep across his body, his eyes kept watch for any sign of his fleeing prey… he didn't need to look long. He raised his head to the sky and spotted a large macaw - with distinguishable features that reminded him of Angelina - speed past. He formed a wicked smile and peered ahead at the darkened jungle landscape.

"They must be somewhere up ahead," he grinned. "He looked like he was in too much of a hurry to be going on some casual flight… he is going after something… something that might be of some use to them. Such a pity that they won't ever find out what that something is. I'll just follow his scent, right back to my victims… and then the fun begins, when I rob them of their lives."

Marco spread his wings and took to the sky, keeping low enough to avoid having them run away, he would be with them again, and he would be rid of their nuisance before dawn's first light. He cackled at the sheer delight of the thought. He would have two new heads for his collection, before tomorrow even began.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Angelina came awake to the sound of large talons slamming down on the wooden flooring of the tree house. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. At first, she stood sceptical, and that her mind was playing tricks on her, but soon she couldn't deny that this was the real thing. Marco stood before them, with a cruel evil smile upon his face. He spread his wings, and bent his body forward, he cackled as he eyed the three birds standing before him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He cackled. "An escaped prisoner and two foolish birds who thought they could hide her from me. Did you honestly think you could escape from me? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to find you? Did you think that I would spare your lives after such despicable acts? FOOLS! Each and every one of you are absolutely pathetic."

He turned to Rico and pointed an accusing wing at him. His eyes burned viciously, filled with insanity, and cruel ambition towards his lust to see the boy's blood spill upon the ground. He licked his beak and cocked his head to one side. His bloodshot eyes never moved off of his intended victim.

"I've waited years for this boy…" Marco grinned. "Your birth was foretold to me, and I've itched to see how strong you've become… it is a pity, your father couldn't be alive to see this, but he proved himself to be a fool, time and time again… he needed to be dealt with before he became a problem in my plans."

Rico rolled his eyes and spit with disgust, he stood up straight, and kept calm. He eyed Marco though he didn't seem as bad now that he was on his own. He could feel his own strength coursing within him… the sense of right which would lead him into the battle against the villain who robbed him of everyone he cared for.

"You're nothing more than a villain, Marco. A petty murderer who is no different than any predator of the jungle… You will never achieve your goals as long as you hold onto your failed teachings, because you can't beat every good creature that opposes you, one day you will meet your match."

"Young fool, I have been promised a power that you could never comprehend. Don't you realise what that means? I am on the verge of becoming a god! With every spix macaw that meets their end by my skills, I grow even more powerful, but enough talk, I've waited so long for this, that it seems to good to be true… you better not disappoint me, boy!"

Marco charged forward and threw out his bladed gauntlets on his wings. He thrust them forward one after another, but found both blocked by Rico's wings. The young boy hadn't moved a muscle, he had simply caught the blades with his own power. He had correctly predicted the strength of the impact, and countered. Marco's eyes widened as he realised that fact, and jumped backwards with great skill. His wings shifted in the breeze, softening his landing.

"Not bad, boy," Marco cackled. "But you've got to do better, or you'll never stand a chance against me."

Rico formed a confident smile and cocked his head on one side. He shrugged his shoulders but didn't make any move against the vicious hawk.

"I have to do better?" Rico asked. "I am the one who just deflected your attacks. Shouldn't it be you who should be stepping up to your best? I mean, for someone who has defeated hundreds of opponents, you sure haven't shown that you are that skilled. You're weak… or is it that I've just become to powerful for you. Could it be that I am the one who is destined to beat you?"

Marco's eyes hardened as he grew angrier at the harsh comments. He charged forward again, lashing out with his wings, and razor sharp talons. Rico dodged and parried in the fashion his father had shown him during his first day of training. His body responded on its own, in the same way he had learned. Rico simply kept watch on the hawk's movements. With one quick move, the macaw struck down at a gauntlet, ripping it from his wings.

"Look at that, it looks like you've been disarmed. What a bad deal, such cheap metal. Did you keep the receipts on those things? The warranty is probably still good on them."

Rico grabbed the gauntlet with his talon and placed it on his own wing. He formed a confident smile and admired the sheen of the blade with a hint of interest. He eyed Marco who stood shocked by the turn of events. For the first time in his life, he could feel the cruel grip of defeat closing in around him. The macaw was powerful, and he wasn't entirely sure how he could win.

"Damn you," Marco growled. "You won't beat me, boy! I swear it, you won't beat me!"

Before Rico could respond, the hawk charged forward and grabbed hold of Angelina. He held the bladed gauntlet to the female's gizzard and cackled to himself. Each attempt to move only caused the blade to press tighter into her skin, much to Marco's sheer delight.

"Drop my gauntlet and surrender, boy!" Marco cackled. "Or your little girlfriend will never take another breath again."

Rico's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his decision. Without question he slid the gauntlet off and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. His body trembled as he kicked the blade over to the hawk.

"Rico, don't do it!" Angelina pleaded. "It's your destiny. You have got to defeat Marco!"

Rico shook his head and eyed her for a moment. His beak quivered as he tried to speak. His eyes fell upon the blade still at the girl's neck. She couldn't move, her eyes remained wide and full of fright. The villainous Marco cackled and grabbed the gauntlet with his talon.

"Very good," Marco grinned. "Perhaps you do have a shred of intelligence about you after all. Now surrender, boy... or the girl dies."

Rico refused to look at the villainous hawk who continued to cackle in his cruel banter. He tightened his grip around the girl's throat, his eyes narrowed as he waited to here the two words which would cement his victory in the history books. Rico was the strongest opponent he had ever faced, but that didn't mean he wouldn't walk away the victor. The girl had certainly proved to be useful, and was the boy's only weakness. She was his downfall.

"Say it!" Marco growled, "I want to hear you say that you surrender, or you will only cause harm to your precious little girlfriend. SURRENDER or she dies!"

Rico's eyes widened as he saw a black and white blur slam into the hawk's back. Marco lurched forward, grunting as he landed on the ground. He peered back at the creature who dared to attack him from behind. His face darkened with rage. How could he have forgotten that there was a third bird in his presence? How could he forget to deal with him first? He turned back and glared into the eyes of the toco toucan who forced a cheerful smile.

"YOU!" He screamed. "You will forget that, you damn fool!"

In the confusion Angelina attempted to scramble away from Marco's side, but he caught hold of her. He cackled and slammed his blade down upon the unfortunate bird. She let out one final gasp, and reached out for Rico.

The macaw stood stunned at what he saw. His heart snapped in two. With all the strength gathered by his pain, he charged forward at the hawk who stood stunned by the macaw's speed. Once, twice, three times, he struck the hawk a vicious blow to the skull. Marco couldn't defend himself from the blows. He crawled backwards until he found himself unable to back away any more. Rico continued to growl, as he attacked the hawk with an endless barrage of assaults, until the hawk fell to the ground below. Rico panted heavily and leapt down, but found the hawk was nowhere to be seen… he was gone amongst the night.

"Coward!" Rico panted. "I will find you even if it takes the rest of my life. I will be the one to kill you. I swear it on my soul… I will avenge what you have done here this evening. I will make you wish that you were never born."

Rico felt the world around him suddenly start to spin, within seconds he collapsed to the ground unconscious from his fatigue.

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Rico, Rico wake up!"

Rico opened his eyes but refused to speak. He sat up and peered at the familiar figure of Ricardo who stood over him. Nearby, the old macaw named Henrique shook his head and placed a flower upon a small grave. He shed a couple of tears and let loose, a heartfelt sigh. The grave itself was made of rock, with a circle of stones to mark out the burial site. Rico listened to the macaw's voice as he gave his final respects to whoever rested there.

"We put all of our fallen comrades to rest, it was only right to do the same to you. I might be selfish, but I would have wanted to have kept you longer. I hope that you are happy, Angelina."

Rico lowered his head and lay back on his back. He eyed his surroundings to note his position and gave off his final thought aloud.

"We were on this spot, when she kissed me for the first time. It was then that I realised that I loved her."

He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Henrique bowed his head and wandered over to the male macaw who rested from his injuries inflicted in the battle. He had been so preoccupied with the fight, that the old macaw wondered if he even knew his wounds existed. He bent down and wiped a wing throughout the boy's feathery crown.

"Ricardo told me what happened, I don't blame you. Rest easy, my friend. You've suffered much, and I have a feeling your battle has only just begun."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Six months passed before Rico awakened once again. He peered up to see a large gathering of birds around him. Each one of them talked amongst themselves and looked up once he stood up on his talons. An old female macaw patted him on his back and smiled warmly at him. Rico held up his wing and worked his way past her, he didn't speak, he only wandered to where Henrique sat.

"Ah, so you're awake." The macaw smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Rico didn't respond, he stared at the table, and his own wings which rested there. His beak trembled although he seemed unusually calm for someone who wouldn't speak, or remained in shock. Rico stood up on his talons and turned away from his friend.

"We will be returning to Luciano's grotto today, will you be coming with us, Rico?"

Rico let out a heartfelt sigh and shook his head. He peered back at the macaw and voiced a very simple thought.

"I can never go back. The memory of Angelina lingers to strong, and so I must leave today."

Henrique nodded his head and placed a wing upon the boy.

"But where will you be going? What are you going to do, Rico?"

"My path has been carved in stone. I will travel south to the city, and spend the remainder of my life looking for Marco. I am forever shadowed by the loss of my love, and that shadow shall never lift."

Henrique nodded his head in understanding.

"I wish you all the happiness, if you ever find him, you are welcome back to the grotto anytime."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Rico turned back to Blu and Jewel and smiled at them. Obviously touched by the end of the story, tears worked their way down the young couple's cheeks. They lowered their heads and didn't say a word.

"And so it was that I left my friends for the very last time. I am true to my word, I can never return to my father's grotto. The memory of Angelina is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. In a twist of fate my journey ended when Blu struck Marco down and ended the rein of evil cast by the Dark Robe Society. Blu has earned himself a place as a hero, not just to the innocent creatures of the jungle, but to me as well. I could never repay him for what he has done."

Rico spread his wings and fluttered to the branch just outside of the hollow. He stood basked in the moonlight, lost in his own thoughts, hurt by the memory his story unlocked. He hung his head low and sighed.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked him.

Rico peered up and saw Angelina standing there. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, and found that the apparition twisted and became Rose. She stared at him in silence, waiting for his reply. Rico nodded his head, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stared into her eyes and frowned.

"I'm fine," he said. "I can spend the rest of my life in peace. I can rebuild myself and begin anew, thanks to your father."

Rose hugged him and kissed his cheek. She winked at him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry about your loss," she admitted. "I hope you can find happiness here, with us… with me."

Rico nodded and stared up at the moon.

"I already found happiness." He smiled. "And believe me, I found peace as well."

Rico wrapped his wings around the female, and smiled. He knew Angelina would be watching over him and that she would be happy that he found happiness with Rose. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could finally be content with life… and the true meaning of the words shined through to his mind within that second. He, at long last, could be free from his desire for revenge.

* * *

**_Author's notes_**

**__**_This is the final chapter of the story. I apologize it took so long, but I have started a 3rd job and running my own website now. I plan to slowly get into making video reviews, which I hear pays pretty good per review.  
_

_Now to answer a few questions, YES, I will be doing another story arc, called the "MISSING" saga, I have gotten a lot of requests to continue the overall story, and hopefully that will put all concerns to rest._

_Please, review in the review section, and not in my PM inbox, _

_Thank you!_


End file.
